Keys to the Heart
by angelsdee327
Summary: Sequel to Knocking on Doors. Roman runs into some road blocks in his quest to claim Lex's heart and enlists Seth and Dean to help. Roman/OC, Seth/OC, Dean/OC. Told from Roman, Seth, Dean and Christian's POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joe's (Roman) POV:

I've been in heaven with my beauty. Almost every minute of it has been pure bliss. We haven't been apart since we got together. I finally made it through that last door – she told me she loved me and I've never been happier. Granted, she told me when we were surrounded by others and after a rather unpleasant incident, but I'll get to that later. We were an official couple in front of my peers and our friends. Our family has actually grown in size.

At first, it was the three of us sharing a suite on the road – her and I in one room and Stephen (Sheamus) using the other. On our days off, Colby (Seth) has never left our side. (Well, he wanders off when I'm in the mood to take my girl in any given room of the house and stays out of our bedroom) We took him home with us after that last trip to Barrington.

Lex didn't want him alone during the emotional time after his break up and, after watching them together, I realized that he was very comfortable in her presence. He seemed to smile all the time, forgot his personal problems and just wrapped himself up in the comforting aura that emanated from her.

Sugar Rush was very protective of her, revived with life, and interested in singing alongside her. I remember we were on the beach with the Haven crew, just having a good time and Colby was tuning a guitar, when Adam (Edge) chose that moment to make a snide comment to his ex wife.

"I can't help but notice your extended family keeps getting younger, baby," he said, as he went to take an empty chair near the bonfire.

My girl is quick though and fired back with "yeah, they are, but they're also prettier." As she walked off, the smile faded from her face when her back was to him. There is an age difference between us and I know it bothers her on some level. Only a man that has that many years with her would know it was an insecurity of hers and Adam played that card out of spite.

Colby saw the way her mood changed and without skipping a beat, said "she can't help it that all you old-timers are retiring." It was a cheap shot given the nature of Adam's forced retirement but Sugar Rush defends her like I do, with everything at his disposal.

* * *

Colby's (Seth) POV:

I don't know how it happened. It just seemed like I fit perfectly with Joe and Lex. While I was with them, I forgot about all my problems but I found that she wouldn't let me just sweep them under a mental rug. In a subtle way, she got me to open up and talk it out until I worked that pain out of my system.

I had fun on the job, in my personal life and with my friends again. She had a knack of making you shine from within. The woman had a child-like quality that I found endearing and yet she was wise, observant and tough as nails. I adored every damn thing about her.

As a result, we grew closer with each passing day. She's one of those people that watches everyone and just knows when someone is hurting or upset, and then does whatever she can to make you feel better. I felt our bond solidify to the point where I could read her too, and I knew her ex hurt her with his words on the beach that day.

As much professional respect as I had for the man, there was no way in hell I could let him take a shot at her like that without a response. I knew it struck a nerve with him but he isn't my concern, she is and I'll fight for her. Better me than Joe since he's with her, and it might reflect poorly on them as a couple if he gets too defensive.

I learned quickly to always have my headphones handy in the Barrington house. Joe likes to hear her scream and she obliges way too often. Nothing like trying to sleep when you hear him growl "I didn't say you could cum yet" and the sounds of him smacking her ass. The little whimpers and moans from deep in her throat make sleep elusive too, if you know what I mean.

On a positive note, she's teaching me to sing! That went over well with Adam and Eric (Balfour), to see her stand behind me and pull in on my diaphragm during certain parts of a song, but I loved every minute of it. The night of the first room party, I saw her use music as a release and find that it is a perfect outlet for me as well. Besides, it is something I can share with her and I love that.

* * *

Joe's POV:

When we returned to Tampa, Colby took up permanent residence in one of the guest rooms and never left. Shortly after that, Jon (Dean) moved into the other guest room on a trial basis. He and Colby both began to share our suites on the road too. I know! All I ever wanted was to have her to myself and I let my friends move into our house and share our suites while on the road. I still have marks on my forehead from banging my head against the wall after that dumbass decision, but…we're happy. We're a family.

Jon was a loner by nature but, after hanging out with us, he seemed to open up to her. When he saw how the three of us interacted with each other, you could just see the need to belong in an environment with that kind of love. Love – something that seemed to be lacking in Jon's life.

* * *

Jon's (Dean) POV:

She's the most irritating woman I've ever met…but she's been a part of my life almost as long as Joe's. I knew of her too, way before I was called up and meeting her was something else. Like Colby said, she can tell when someone is hurting or upset and does everything in her power to make them feel better.

Well I have a truckload of pain, just like she does, and she has made me a pet project of hers or something. Pain in the ass female, thinking she can fix me.

I get overwhelmed by the amount of love her, Joe and Colby have and just need some space to deal with it, but she won't let me stay away for long. I wandered away from them during a BBQ/pool party we had at the house. Chris (Jericho) and his family were there, along with Stephen and it just got to be too much, so I went to my room.

I thought I made a clean escape but, no more than thirty minutes later, she walked into my room, gave me a hug, took my hand and led me back out to the patio.

I had another moment when I just had the urge to hit a bar and get completely shit-faced. See, she doesn't drink anymore and hasn't for years so we really aren't allowed to get drunk in the house out of respect for her. Just like she and I now smoke outside since it's double the smoke. We do that out of respect for Joe and Colby.

Anyways, I went to the neighborhood bar (which was way more upscale than anything I frequented back in Cincin) and closed the place down. Soon as I walked out the door, there she was, leaning against her brand new Corvette ZR1. (She bought Joe a matching one for his birthday)

I admit, I am a handful on a normal basis but, add alcohol into the equation, and I'm a righteous dick. I tried to intimidate her by getting in her face, backing her into the car, invading her space, but those endless black eyes just kept staring at me. I yelled and bitched that I didn't need anyone and definitely didn't need her but she stood her ground, not backing down in the slightest. When I was done with my rant, she just shook her head and told me that no matter what I did or said, they'll still love me and nothing will ever take that away from me.

I was struck completely dumb for a moment when she palmed my cheek and smiled at me. In the next breath, she told me to get my ass in the car so she could take us home. I sat in total silence in the passenger seat just thinking about the two things she/they were offering me, two things I never had – love that couldn't be taken away from me and a home with those loved ones.

I've been easier to live with since then.

* * *

Joe's POV:

To take it a step further, the three of us decided to book a suite that connects to another to keep Stephen close. None of us could bear to let the big man feel left out of her life considering how close they are. He deserves to be there and will be if I have a say in it. The adjoining door was always open so that he could look or walk in and see her whenever he wished.

The 5 of us were a solid unit on the road and at home, considering Stephen lived across the street, he was always at the house.

* * *

Now I'm going off on a tangent here to tell you something about my beauty that I learned on my own by asking her flat-out. Remember I mentioned that my girl had issues about her breasts? It took a few weeks of making her undress in front of me or stripping her naked myself before I finally worked up the nerve to ask while I held her in my arms after making love. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to hear in my life.

She told me she was attacked by a high school boyfriend. In a completely unjustified fit of jealous rage, he broke her nose, jaw and collarbone before he locked her in a room for a week, only entering to feed and water her or…rape her while she lay in a broken heap on a mattress on the floor. Before he let her go, he carved his initials into the sides of her breasts, telling her that no man would ever want her once she wore his mark on her skin.

She carried those scars until she met one Jeff Hardy a few years later. Once again, remember when I said they were close? Well as it turns out, they were together once…slept together, and once Jeff managed to talk her out of her shirt (which she never did, prior to him) and saw the scars, he got the story out of her. It broke his heart and the man took it upon himself to get her an appointment with a plastic surgeon immediately to erase those marks from her flesh. The memory of how she got them will always remain though.

* * *

A day finally came that we were all dreading – Punk was returning to the roster after his post-WrestleMania vacation. Jon had told me once that he stalked her after they broke up, but I never realized how bad it was until Colby and I sat and counted 83 missed calls, texts and voicemails in 2 days time prior to his return to Raw.

What still shocks me after all this time is that she still takes his photos for the website. So we watched from our Skybox that doubled as our dressing room as she worked his in-ring segment and finally his match. I saw him look at her more times than I can count and paced like a panther when Lesnar came out. The look on her face was close to panic when he F5'd Punk and left him in a heap in the ring.

The 3 of us were amped up, waiting for her to leave ringside and I'll admit I held my breath when she clearly asked him if he was okay. After all he did to her; she still cared about his welfare. Three collective sighs of relief were released when she hurried backstage to hand over her work for the evening.

* * *

Jon's POV:

I was taking a smoke break outside while we waited on Lex to finish her work so we could head back to the hotel. I don't think I've ever been thankful for being a smoker before that night. I heard a cry of pain and instantly knew it was her. Running in the direction it came from, I rounded the corner of the production trailer and found Punk pinning Lex to the opposite trailer by her wrists.

I was angry as fuck but managed to keep calm enough to clear my throat until he noticed my presence and released his grip on her. "You ready to go, Princess?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, actual fucking fear, nodded her head and took my hand.

I could feel her body trembling against mine while I walked her back into the arena. I could see her rubbing one of her wrists and noticed that he had crushed the bracelet she wore until it was digging into her skin. "Hold on, doll," I stopped her in one of the hallways, took her forearm in my hand and eased the silver band off of her wrist, pocketing it before I tucked her under my arm and continued on to our locker room.

"Don't tell Joe," she whispered to me in a pleading tone. Well fuck!

The look she gave me when I told him could burn through steel. I had to tell him! She might continuously forgive that prick for his antics but I saw something in his eyes when I came across them – desperation. He was desperate that he was losing his hold on her, enough that he waited in a dark parking lot to ambush her alone, and that kind of desperation equals dangerous to me.

I held off until we were back in our suite, other people were already in our room and the music started before I told Joe and Colby what happened. It was enough to keep their voices down when they crowded her, asking if she was okay. "It's okay, big bear, I'm fine," she told Joe as he gently kissed the indention on her wrist.

I pulled her bracelet out of my pocket and Colby grabbed it while the 3 of us looked at the bruising already starting to form on her flesh. I don't know why but out of all of us, I felt worse for Colby. That night was supposed to be his first at hosting the infamous room party and now, all he seemed to focus on was straightening out her bracelet while sitting as close to her as possible.

The man loved her almost as much as Joe and, knowing she was hurting from the hands of someone she once loved more than life, tore his beating heart from his chest.

* * *

Joe's POV:

Colby finally got up to sing a few at her urging, and a couple of songs later, he pulled her from my side to do more with him. Everyone was comfortable; our guests, that is, except for the 3 of us and Stephen. The big man knew Punk was in the hotel which was odd considering we were in Chicago, and was on sentry duty in the doorway along with Stu (Wade).

Stephen was wired for sound, leaning against the door jamb and keeping a watchful eye on the hall while occasionally glancing at our two singers. Before long, he disappeared from the doorway and, even over the music; some of the occupants could hear a ruckus down the hall.

Unfortunately, my baby heard it too. She moved to the door before I could react but Colby intercepted her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her in the room. She kept yelling at Stephen to stop and the others with him to get him off of Punk. She was in full defensive mode over Phil, not wanting him to get hurt.

Somehow, the others managed to pull the Irishman off of him and get him back to our doorway, and wouldn't you know it, that man was idiotic enough to come to our door in an attempt to speak with her. He was sporting a bloody nose, courtesy of the Irishman, I believe. She didn't spare him a glance though. Instead, she wrapped both arms around Stephen's raised arm, trying to stop him from swinging on Phil again.

Jon told me to stay put on the couch and only intervene if there was a chance she'd get hurt. He said that my presence would make matters worse considering I had everything that Punk lost by tossing away the best thing he ever had. He moved in closer though to back up Colby on keeping our girl safe. I could see her, tugging on Stephen's arm, palming his cheek to get his eyes off of Phil, in an effort to calm him down. All the while, Colby had his arms firmly in place around her midsection.

Then the shit hit the fan.

Phil reached out; trying to touch her and Stephen swung a big arm to smack his hand away. Lex moved out into the hall, her back to Phil while she tried to push the furious Irishman back into our suite and Phil took the opportunity to touch her hair. I was getting more anxious by the second and Jon hung back a bit to make sure I wouldn't Hulk out and make matters worse. I pointed towards her, wanting him closer to see to her, not me.

My head was spinning and all I could see was red. My girl grabbed Stephen's face between her palms and yelled "stop!" in one instant while she kept tossing "don't touch me!" over her shoulder at the grabby Punk. There was no calming the big man down while Phil kept trying to touch her.

The next thing I know Colby lost his shit and shoved Phil back, yelling at him to keep his hands off of her. Then Phil shoved Colby and suddenly, Lex lost her shit and snapped, pushing Phil back against the opposite wall. She had her forearm across his throat and screamed at him not to ever touch Colby again.

Irish seemed to gain his faculties again and tried to pull her off of Phil, but she actually growled at him to "get in the fucking room!" Big Paul and Stu managed to pull Stephen partially in the room while Colby remained in place behind our girl, his hands on her waist while she told Phil not to ever touch her or her friends ever again.

Spotting Jon beside Colby over her shoulder, she instructed him to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom for Phil's face. They were at a stand-off until Jon reappeared and handed her the washcloth, which she took and threw in his chest with a splat sound. "Clean your shit up and go home, Phil," she said in a ragged tone.

Our former champ wasn't listening to reason though. He kept trying to touch her, she kept slapping his hands away, Big Paul was struggling to keep his hold on Stephen and Colby was on the verge of losing his shit again. I came close to pulling my hair out when Colby completely blocked my view of her. She was in between the two of them, trying to keep them apart and the next thing I knew, all three of them disappeared from sight.

"What is happening?" I yelled, desperate to know what was going on. Stu told me that Phil tried to pull her to him, Colby pushed him back, Phil took another shot at Colby and Lex nut-shotted Phil, yelling at him again for touching Colby. All I could see was Stephen and Jon's asses while they tried to pull the three of them apart.

Jon pulled Colby off while Stephen tried to wrangle Lex away from Phil but her temper wasn't easily swayed. I finally had enough. My nerves were shot and I needed to get my girl back in my arms. Moving through the growing crowd until I reached the hall, I pushed Jon and Colby into the room, got Stephen's attention and called out to my beauty. "Baby, come here." I have to admit, I was amazed when her attention snapped away from Phil and on to me in an instant. She stood up, walked over to me in almost a daze and I picked her up and carried her into our suite.

* * *

Jon's POV:

Randy made sure all of "us" were in the door before he looked down at the former holder of her heart. "Go home, Phil. You're embarrassing yourself and burning a lot of bridges around here." Then he promptly slammed the door in his face.

Joe sat her down on the couch between Colby and me, taking her hands in his to study her knuckles. "I'll go get a first aid kit to clean these up, my little ass-kicker," he smiled before he kissed each of her hands. The music was still playing and she and Colby sang another song, just smiling at each other the whole way through it.

"You got into a fight for me," Colby said as he turned to her with a smile.

"You're a part of me now and no one fucks with what is mine," she palmed his cheek, reaching out to take my hand in hers. I got the point, Princess.

Not long after Joe cleaned up her knuckles, she and Colby fell asleep leaning against each other while Joe crashed out on the floor, sitting between her legs. At some point in the wee hours of the morning, Joe took his woman to their room so that she could sleep comfortably. He woke before her a few hours later and came out for coffee, passing me his phone before he prepared a cup for him and her.

"Look at the pictures," he told me when I gave him a curious glance. Well the curiosity faded to fucking rage when I saw the photos he took while she slept. There was the angry red and purple bruise around her wrist but there was another of perfect finger-shaped marks low on her hip, close to her ass. No wonder Colby lost his shit.

The next night was the taping for Smackdown and Punk was there for the show. After his segment, he followed her to the back, intent on speaking to her again but this time, I was waiting when she came through the curtain off to the side of the stage. It stopped him right in his tracks when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to our shared Skybox.

No one liked where this thing with Phil was going. We all thought she was in danger. Little did we know that the imminent threat to our girl would come from a different source.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joe's POV:

We had the rest of the week to ourselves! Filming was on hold on the Haven set while the stars did some appearances so we went home to Tampa. Jon's test drive on living with us came and went and he considered himself a permanent resident now. That fact was driven home when he fell asleep with his head on her lap, falling into a deep, contented slumber as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jon has never been much of a sleeper but when he does, it is restless and light. When he woke up the next morning to find her staring down into his eyes with a soft smile on her face, he was in utter amazement that not only did he sleep so long but that she let him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Because you were comfortable," was her simple reply.

Colby and I exchanged hidden smirks when he rose up, wrapped a hand along her nape and pulled her in for a kiss to the forehead. He was as hooked as we are.

The rest of our time off was spent attending the last NBA Playoffs game – which was a whole new experience for some of us – with our immediate 5 family members, Chris and, unfortunately, SuperCena. The 6 of us sat in her seats behind the Spurs bench while Cena sat in his on Miami's side. It was an interesting experience to try to control her when the game got rough. Stephen and I left exhausted from the ordeal.

* * *

Jon's POV:

The next day we had another pool party. The tanned trio was in the pool, playing around while the pigment-challenged – Stephen and I – were stuck on the patio. The big man and I couldn't resist, we exchanged a glance before I ran and cannonballed into the center of them. Lex screamed when I emerged with my hands on her waist, giving me a wet slap to the chest before we heard an "incoming!" and a Stephen-created tidal wave washed us all about 4 feet back in every direction.

Chris and his shiny gold family joined us and I moved to the table just inside the French doors. It felt strange to have outsiders around us, especially kids. I realize that is ridiculous, considering she's been friends with Chris longer than we've been in the business but there it is. I speak what's on my mind.

Next thing I know, Cena is walking into the house after Chris let him in. What the fuck? He already irritated her last night and here he is, in our fucking house! I shook it off and watched it play out for now. It didn't take long for him to wear out his welcome.

I don't know what he said, or if he said anything at all, but the next thing I heard was her shouting that this is our house and he needs to ask one of us if he can come in, and then she told him to get out. I didn't even attempt to hide the smirk on my face when he stormed by.

The peace didn't last long. I don't know if he just stood out front and stewed in his own juices for a while but he walked right back in, made a beeline for her and grabbed her arm, saying he needed to talk to her in private. She dug in her heels when they reached me, tore her arm from his grasp and plopped her wet ass down on my lap.

Don't quote me on this – I was kind of distracted by the hot, wet ass on my lap – but I believe this is how their conversation went.

"You crossed a line walking into our house…"

"YOUR house!" he interrupted, fairly seething at me when I draped an arm across her thighs.

"Even worse if it was just my house! Trespassing in my house gets you nutshot or just shot! With them, you stand a chance! And this is OUR house!"

Then all I heard from him was "blah blah blah" because she started to play with my hair again and I really don't give a fuck what he says when she's doing that. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here blah blah blah Phil blah blah blah." Yeah, I think her fingers in my hair is my kryptonite. I just zone out when she does that.

"I don't need you for anything. I have everything I need right here," she shot back while those fingers continued to work their magic, and I growled low in my throat, could have been a purr. Fuck if I know or cared at that point.

"You're really not being fair about this," he replied with his hands on his hips. He looked like he was shooting a promo with that stance. Fucking ridiculous.

"Yeah, well I seem to recall you thinking I'm just too much trouble to bother with so why stop now? Now get the fuck out so my family can enjoy their day off!" She kept her attention on me while he stalked off, grinning at me even as she yelled out. "Oh hey, fucker! Don't ever walk in here without knocking first!" We laughed our asses off even as the door slammed behind him.

Yeah, wet Lex in a bikini in my lap was making me hard. She had to feel it but didn't seem uncomfortable because of it. Before I could finish the thought of 'Joe is one lucky bastard,' the party moved inside the house.

Stephen and Lex were on dinner duty and were going to get it done so we could sit down to the Smackdown airing. To my ultimate disappointment, she rose off of my lap to give goodnight hugs to Chris and his family before she joined the big man in the kitchen.

* * *

Colby's POV:

Living in this house is both the easiest thing in the world to do and the hardest thing to physically endure at times. The love we have for each other grows in leaps and bounds every day but listening to those two get it on is a bitch.

Joe is a Dom and tends to take Lex whenever and, at times, wherever he wants. The 2nd story of the house is a loft and their space but we can definitely hear what's going on up there. Being men, Jon and I have stuck it out a few times in the den, listening to them while he barks orders at her and she screams or cries during her punishments, or moans and whimpers when he finally allows her to cum.

The woman makes me hard on any given day but hearing her lose it like that, it just makes me feel like I could explode in my pants if a breeze touches my dick. I'd have to be blind to not notice she has the same effect on Jon. The two of us would avoid eye contact while we waited to hear that breathy moan or whimper escape her lips before we'd fight each other for the shower or just disappear into our rooms to handle our business.

She's overly affectionate with the two of us all the time. She has no issues with us touching her or showing her affection. She walks around the house in a skimpy bikini or just a long tank so she's definitely not shy. And yet, the few times Joe has initiated sex with her in a common area of the house, she quietly argues with him that we'll see.

He doesn't let that stop him from getting what he wants though. A touch here or a lick there and she's a mindless erotic beauty in his capable hands. We tend to leave the room quickly when it comes to that. We might enjoy the hell out of listening to and imagining what he is doing to her upstairs but watching, that just might push us to do something that will get us killed.

Our water bill is high and our wrists are sore but we don't complain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon's POV:

The following Raw was officially the worst day of my life. I was supposed to be there to escort Lex back to our Skybox after the show but was held up. Stephen and SuperCena got into it and the 3 of us got involved. It delayed me enough that I wasn't there like I promised I'd be.

Randy knew the score; that she wasn't to be left alone and took her back to his locker room after his main event match. She called from his phone to find out what was keeping me and, during the rush, I told her I'd be there as soon as I could to get her.

The next thing I know, she was missing. Orton said she must have gotten tired of waiting on me and slipped out while he was in the shower. She never made it to our box and Joe had her phone so we had no way to call her. Time was ticking by and no one had seen her.

This week, we started booking suites at a different hotel than the rest of the roster in an effort to avoid Phil. I returned to our suite to see if she managed to make it back while Joe, Colby and Stephen scoured the arena. We were all nervous wrecks when she worked Phil's segment and match, and just the thought that he ambushed her again made me sick.

Jay (Christian) had returned to the roster and shared the connecting suite with Stephen. I called Chris to see if she was with him. I even called Nic (Dolph) and came up empty. Not one to sit around like this, I took the initiative and asked Nic to go knock on the door of Phil's bus. It took him a matter of minutes to call me back and say he wasn't answering.

That's just fucking great. Lex and Phil are missing.

Over 3 hours since she was last seen and Jay was pounding on our door, yelling that he had her on the phone. I let him in just as he appeared to be talking to someone else before he told me to send the guys back to the arena. I don't know if it is shocking to anyone else but out of the three of them, Colby was the only one with a clear enough head to drive, so he spun the car around and raced back to get to our girl.

Jay was talking to some maintenance man at the arena. Apparently he found her locked in an empty office, sitting on the floor and crying her eyes out. Not known for my patience, I snatched the phone from Jay's hand and asked the man if she was okay, did she look hurt? When he told me she wouldn't let him touch her but appeared to have some torn clothes, I felt the ground open up beneath my feet.

"Let me talk to her!" I yelled at the man. I heard him coax the phone into her hand, then a sniffle and I completely lost my shit when I heard her raspy, whisper over the line. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Jon…" Something was wrong with her voice. It sounded so wrong to my ears, like it lost all its strength and was forced. "Are you coming for me?" she choked out.

"Joe is on his way, baby! He's coming to get you, Lex. You just hold on for us, baby!" Fuck, this pain I feel in my chest is unbelievable. She started to cry and then burst into a violent coughing fit. "Baby, please tell me you're okay!" I pleaded with her when it appeared like she was having trouble getting a decent breath. "Please, Lex…" I felt Jay's hand on my shoulder and when I glanced at him, I knew he saw the tears flowing down my face.

I heard Joe burst into the room with Stephen; their voices easily recognizable over the line. I hung up after a muttered thanks to the maintenance man before I called Colby. It wasn't a minute later before the two men were settling into the backseat with Lex draped across their laps.

"Colbs, why does her voice sound off?"

"Jon…" his voice caught as emotion welled up inside him. I could hear the tears in his breathing before he answered. "She's got marks on her neck…like someone was choking her."

* * *

Jay's (Christian) POV:

It was minutes later when the door to the suite burst open and Joe carried in Lex with Stephen and Colby right on his heels. He carried her over to the couch and carefully placed her on it while we all moved in to get a look at her.

Now I've known this woman a lot longer than any of these men here. She was there the day I entered the company back in the 90s. We became the best of friends and she ended up marrying my best friend. Of course, that ended badly and it was completely Adam's inability to keep it in his pants that tore them apart, and while he might have won me in the divorce, I never stopped being close with her. We had a long history that would never be erased.

Seeing her there on the couch, curled up in the fetal position was like a knife in the gut of every one of us. Her clothes were torn, her shoes were missing, some of her long hair had come loose from her braid and worst of all, she had a split lip, bruises on her biceps and huge handprints around her throat. The fact that she was skittish with all of us hovering over her just made that knife twist a little deeper.

"Baby, who did this to you?" Joe asked with tears in his eyes.

She just shook her head no and said she wanted to take a bath. Joe and I were the only ones hearing her at the moment. The other 3 made their assumptions on the perpetrator and wanted to hunt him down. She gingerly moved to get up, needing a big assist from Joe before she grabbed Stephen's arm and pointed at Jon and Colby.

Joe steadied her on her feet from behind while she kept one hand on Stephen's arm and put the other to her throat. "I'm going to bathe and if any of you leave this room, I'll quit…and you'll never see me again," she forced out in a hoarse tone. "If you have any love for me at all, you'll sit down and be here when I get out of the tub."

Joe gently swept his lady up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom while I picked up my phone to make some calls. My first ones were to Randy and Chris, to get their asses over to our hotel as fast as they could pack. I explained the shape she was found in, plus the fact that Phil was currently MIA and has been since the end of the show and told them, quite frankly that I needed the help to ensure the 3 hotheads on the couch behaved themselves. They didn't even reply, just hung up their phones and I knew they'd be knocking on our door within minutes.

My next call was to Jeff and damn, did I dread this call. We were in his state and he'd insist on driving here immediately. I don't blame him, I would too, and the man is bonded to her on a level that just can't be touched by another human being. He managed to pack a bag while on the phone with me and I heard his engine start before we hung up.

By the time I tucked my phone in my pocket, Randy and Chris were knocking on the door. I glanced over at Stephen, who was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his big hands, and then looked out on to the balcony, to see Jon awkwardly hug a crying Colby before I let our friends in for a very long night.

* * *

Jon's POV:

Joe came out of the bedroom alone, just long enough to tell us that she had some faint bruising on her legs but nothing compared to the ones on her arms and throat. While he was bathing her, she told him she was still his which we all took as a sign that she wasn't violated. The 6 of us released a collective sigh of relief.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at the guys as they carried in mattresses from the other beds.

"We're all sleeping in here together, and I do mean all of us," I stared into his eyes, getting my point across. "She needs all of us right now, Joe, and we need to be close to her too or, I swear to fucking Christ, some of us will lose our shit and go kill him." He didn't even need to think it over; he just nodded his head and went to retrieve her from the bathroom.

"What is all this?" she croaked out when Joe carried her back into the room, placing her down on the king-sized mattress we stole off of their bed.

"It's a slumber party, princess. We're all staying in here," I said, indicating the other mattresses that Stephen, Jay, Randy and Chris occupied. It wasn't easy fitting 5 of them in the room even after we moved the furniture against the walls, but determined men can make shit happen.

"Jeff is on his way," Jay told her, receiving a frown from her. "Well, he's actually going to meet us in Columbia for the Smackdown taping since we have to leave to make the drive there in a few hours. You know I had to tell him and you know damn well he'd come."

We watched her take Colby's phone when he settled down beside her, cuddling into her side while she called Jeff. You could tell it was hard for her to argue with him on a normal basis but next to damn impossible with her sore throat and coughing fits. She finally relented to him, faster than normal when Colby broke down and cried into her shoulder, using one arm to clutch on to her midsection.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm okay." She glanced up at Joe, taking the painkiller from his hand and washing it down with some difficulty before securing Colby to her with the arm he was lying on. She closed her eyes when Joe placed a kiss to her bruises before settling in on her other side, splaying his hand over her abdomen.

Randy turned off the light and sprawled out on his mattress. "Get some sleep, sweetheart," he mumbled, crossing his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Night, baby," Chris whispered as he settled into his makeshift bed.

"I'll be right here if you need anything, luv," Stephen lightly kissed her forehead before flopping down on to the mattress next to the one she occupied.

I still had a lot of nervous tension running through me and decided to have a smoke. Cracking open the door to the balcony, I lit up and expelled the smoke through the opening while keeping an eye on the 3 of them curled up together. "What do you want, Jay?" I asked, as he silently approached me.

"You do realize that Phil isn't her only ex that was in the arena tonight, right?" My eyes snapped to his face while he nonchalantly stared out the window. "And while I am aware that Phil fucked up enough to merit this bodyguard detail you three have placed on her, I just don't believe he'd do this and, more to the point, I won't believe it until she says so."

"You know she won't say shit," I said, silently seething as I watched her fall asleep from the pain medication.

"I know a way," Joe said as quietly as he could, trying not to wake her.

* * *

Joe's POV:

I watched in wonder as Jon lay across the top of the bed, his head sharing her pillow. Now the fact that my 2 stable mates were occupying the same space as my mate wasn't what fascinated me. It was Lex that instinctively reached a hand up to run her fingers through Jon's hair, to settle his nerves while she was out like a light.

Jon being Jon just shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed the attention.

"Baby?" I asked in as quiet and soothing tone as I could.

"Hmm…" came a raspy reply.

"Did Phil do this to you?"

"No…"

"Who hurt you, baby?"

"John…"

The atmosphere in the room electrified upon hearing that name spoken. Randy shot to a sitting position, clenching his fists at his temples. Stephen dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Jay stared at his hands in his lap, shaking his head. Chris went ramrod straight, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands at his sides.

Colby buried his face in her shoulder, crying while he clutched her closer. Jon began to shake with barely contained rage. I didn't get a chance to feel anything yet before I noticed she could sense the change around her, even in a deep sleep.

"Sshhh, I'm okay, baby," she held Colby to her with one arm while her fingers continued to stroke Jon's hair. "Everything is okay. I'm right here where I belong," she rasped out, comforting the two of them before she settled her cheek against the top of Colby's head.

"How did you know, Joe?" Jay whispered from a few feet away.

"She told me," I answered softly, ending my interrogation of my sleeping mate. "When we were getting to know each other, we opened up about some childhood things, little quirks, ya know? She told me she was a handful as a kid, bad temper, getting into fights, kicking her brother and sister's asses," I couldn't help the small laugh that rumbled in my chest. It seemed to take some of the tension out of the others to picture a young hell-raising Lex driving her parents batshit with her moods. "Anyways, she eventually mentioned that it is a trait she shares with her mother. If she's in a deep sleep which, keep in mind, is very rare, she'll answer any questions that she normally wouldn't if she was awake."

"She can be interrogated while she's sleeping," Jay said in wonder. "I never knew that and if I didn't, neither did Adam. I'm impressed, Joe."

"Don't be," I shook my head, looking at my girl with regret in my eyes. "She absolutely hates that, views it as a weakness and said it always pissed her off when her parents would use it against her as a teen. I violated her trust and privacy by using it now and will confess what I did when she wakes up later." I saw the uneasy looks in everyone's eyes as I flicked my gaze over them. They knew I was in for some shit. "I won't keep secrets from her and I sure as hell won't use her like others have in the past. She's more to me than a trophy or a conquest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe's POV:

We were up and in our vehicles within a few hours. The rest of the guys rode with Randy on his bus while the 4 of us took a rental. Randy suggested that we ride with them, that she would be more comfortable with a bed to rest in but, I could tell by looking at the guys, we needed some time alone with her. Lex was given another painkiller and slept the entire way to Columbia once I carried her to the car and settled her on my lap in the backseat.

After Jon collected our room key upon checking in, Colby and I led a groggy Lex through the lobby, took the elevator to the top floor and into our joint suite. She was just having her first cup of coffee when Stephen and Jay entered our living area through their connecting door. Randy and Chris knocked and were let in after they stashed their things in the suite they booked upon arriving.

"So…" We startled out of our individual thoughts and glanced at Lex while she cradled her cup of Stephen Coffee like the most precious thing in the world. "I hope no more pictures were taken of me while I was sleeping," she said, narrowing her eyes on me for a moment before giving me a playful wink. I gave away my guilty conscience by fidgeting. Yes! I fucking fidgeted and she picked up on it immediately. "What is it, baby?"

It did not help in the slightest that the rest of these assholes went completely silent on me. It was like they were watching me march to the guillotine. "I, uh, talked to you…while you were sleeping," I said as I stared at the floor, ceiling, any damn where but her eyes.

She was quiet for too long and I met her confused gaze and watched it morph into understanding in an instant. The silence stretched on while she slipped on her poker face, not a trace of emotion was showing on her face, and I fucking panicked.

"You interrogated me while I was sleeping," she stated, no question there.

"I had to, I had to know," I could feel tears building while her emotionless eyes bore into mine.

"What?"

"Who did this to you?" I answered, hesitantly fingering the purple marks on her neck.

"And I answered?"

"Yeah."

"They all know?"

"Yeah."

And she got quiet again, looking over at the others while they suddenly found something interesting about the fucking carpet. Except Jon; he held his ground while she hard-eyed him. She finally turned back to me, ready to pass judgment on my trespass and I wasn't expecting what I got.

"I love you," she said softly, dropping the wall and letting me see it there in her eyes. My final door and she gave it to me under such horrible conditions but I would never complain. "I love all of you," she moved into my chest and glanced at our friends, "but if you touch him on the job or on the road, I will find a way to kick your asses." She tilted her head, batted her eyelashes and flashed the cutest smile, but we all knew she was dead serious. "At home, all bets are off," she grinned.

"That isn't fair! I live in St. Louis!" Randy argued but she gave him a tough shit shrug.

* * *

Jon's POV:

Joe and Stephen sequestered Lex away on one of the couches, just talking quietly and seeing to her needs while I struggled with a thought I had to share with the others. "Phil," I said plainly.

"What about him?" Colby asked.

"He needs to be told. Now hear me out," I cut them off when they began to complain. "If he sees her or hears about it through locker room gossip, he will lose his shit and hunt her down until he can see her for himself. You all know it's true."

"I can't argue with that but you know he's going to want to see her," Jay leveled his gaze on me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you live with that?"

"I'll have to, for her sake, I will," I said, proud that I could tamp down the bitter taste in my mouth all for her benefit. "Colbs, can you live with it?" I had to ask him. He was a member of her inner family longer than I was. His arms were crossed tight over his chest and he was practically bouncing on his toes from nerves. "Colby?"

"As long as he keeps his fucking hands to himself," he snapped before he stomped off to sit near her.

"So who makes the call?" Chris asked the rest of us.

"I do," Randy spoke up. "Of everyone here, I have a no-bullshit understanding with him," he took out his phone and moved into the connecting room to make the call.

Not even 20 seconds out of the room and we hear a knock on the door. "Oh yay, Jeff's here," I said in a hushed tone. "Jay, wait!" I stopped him before he opened the door, turning to everyone in the room. "No one says shit about who did it unless she wants to tell him. Proceed," I told Jay, not giving anyone a chance to respond.

I gave the Enigma a nod when he entered but that was as far as we got before he spotted her on the couch and instantly gravitated towards her. He knelt in front of her, giving the bruises on her arms and legs a once over before he stretched a finger out towards the ones on her neck. She slapped his hand away and we all held a breath when he tried it again, only to receive the same smack. It wasn't until one side of her mouth went up into a smirk before we realized the poking/smacking thing was now a game between them to lighten the mood.

Honestly, I felt conflicted when I saw them playing around, I don't know why but I did so I left them to it, and made my way into Stephen's suite to check on Randy, with Jay on my heels. I can seriously say that I've never heard a louder phone conversation in my life.

Jay and I could hear every word Phil said and he wasn't even on fucking speakerphone. He and Randy went back and forth for a few minutes, Randy refusing several times to tell him the name of her attacker, before he finally pulled the phone from his ear with an irritated look on his face.

"He wants to know where we are. Do I tell him?" he asked, looking right at me.

I nodded my head and left the room, trying to work out how I was going to tell Lex he was on his way.

* * *

Jay's POV:

"I got this," I told Jon after watching him struggle for a minute. "Hey, guys," I said as I moved to stand in front of the others. "Phil is coming over. Hush," I cut off Lex when she went to open her mouth. "You know he needs to see you. If he found out any other way, it would be bad all the way around and you know it."

"Shut up," I pointed at a scowling Jeff, cutting off his argument before it started. "I don't give a shit that you two hate each other. You both love her and that should be enough to keep your forked tongue in your mouth while he's here."

"And the rest of you," I swept my eyes over all of them, "you all need to keep your shit together about the other night, and leave it up to her how to handle it if he tries to touch her. Are we clear?"

I received nods from everyone, turning to see the grin on Randy's face before I went to get more coffee. This was going to be a long day.

He got here faster than I thought he would, calling from the parking lot to get the suite number, so I had to work the room fast. I told Joe to keep her on his lap and place her legs over Stephen's thighs, Randy on the other side of Joe. Next was Jon and Colby, the two of them over-protective of her and quite volatile so I placed them behind the couch that she and Joe occupied.

The next hothead in the room was Jeff and he did not take kindly to being placed between Chris and me on the other couch. I know he wanted to be by her side but that just wasn't his place in her life anymore. The men she loved; Joe, Jon, Colby and Stephen, were where they're supposed to be. "Places, everyone!" I clapped my hands like a director, knowing that any second he would be knocking.

"I really hate you right now," Lex whispered, holding a hand to her throat. I just smiled and blew her a kiss. "If anyone touches him unprovoked…" she left it hanging but we all knew what she meant.

* * *

Joe's POV:

I swear every single one of us flexed up when he knocked on the door. Jay took one last glance to make sure everyone was set before he let him in. Phil barely took in everyone in the room before his eyes fixed on her. Lex was sitting sideways across my lap, her back to the door and her legs across the big man's lap.

Phil winced when he saw the bruise on her right bicep before he moved to kneel in front of her. Her hair was obscuring his view a bit but I could tell he spotted the discoloration on her skin. "Baby, look at me," he said in a shaky voice. I could feel her tense up against me and tightened my grip on her small frame. "Baby, please look at me," he asked again.

"Sweetheart, look at him," Randy said softly in her ear.

My girl placed a lingering kiss on my lips before she turned to look at Phil. He took in her split lip and, by the time his eyes drifted to the marks on her neck, his ass hit the floor with tears welling in his eyes. "Who?"

"I'll never tell you," she rasped out with some difficulty.

At the sound of her voice, he clenched his eyes and his tears ran freely down his face. "Does one of you know?" he asked with a hard tone that was in direct contrast to his current emotional state. I think he saw every single one of us bite our tongues. "One of you does know and just won't tell me," he shot at us, and I could hear Jon light up a smoke behind us.

"He's right," Jeff popped up and moved to stand beside Phil. "You know and aren't saying!"

This was something we never thought we'd see, Phil and Jeff standing united in a common goal. Unfortunately it was having bad reactions all around the room. Lex was on the verge of hyperventilating. I was holding her so tightly; I thought I might crush her ribs. Stephen's hands were digging into her shins. Jay and Chris were trying to get Jeff back on the couch. Colby looked like he wanted to jump out the window. Jon was eyeing them both like a potential threat and Randy was yelling "Hey" repeatedly, trying to get their attention.

Things were swiftly getting out of control until Lex pulled herself from mine and Stephen's deathgrip and took her feet. "Stop!" she forced out of her sore throat. Everyone was on their feet now that she was and I held on to the back of her shirt, just keeping her in my grasp.

"Baby, please don't…" I tried to tell her. I really didn't want her near Phil. He left his mark on her too, after all.

"Joe, I love you and I know who I belong to. I'll be fine but I have to fix this," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, placing her hand over mine that rested on her abdomen. "Jeffrey, sit the fuck down! Don't make me tell you again, my throat hurts," she rambled out before coughing a bit but pointed at the other couch to drive the point home. "I'm not telling you, either of you, and I won't let them so don't fucking push it," her voice cut out again.

Phil's eyes fixated on her throat, reaching out a hand towards them. I took a step back, pulling her with me. He wasn't swayed from his need to touch her and kept advancing; I was swiftly running out of real estate to keep her from his reach when I backed us into the couch.

"Man, she isn't yours to touch anymore and, no offense, but she isn't yours either!" Colby yelled at Phil first then directed his temper at Jeff. "Just keep your fucking hands to yourself and give her some fucking space!"

The room seemed to freeze for a moment, Lex sharing a look with Colby that managed to calm him down in an instant. "You all need to get your gear. We need to hit the arena," she told all of us, averting her eyes to the floor. "You too, baby," she said over her shoulder when I had yet to move. "Don't forget to grab my equipment bag," she added when I went to get my gear.

"You're not working?" I asked in concern.

"Of course, I am," she grinned, taking a seat on the couch. Of course, she would. She is such a stubborn woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jon's POV:

We walked into the arena in one big group with Lex at our center. Believe me, we argued with her like mad, trying to get her to stay at the hotel to rest but, frankly, Joe, Colby and I didn't want to leave her alone with Jeff and Phil. Of course, the alternative was bringing her along, all marked up for the roster to see.

I can just imagine the rumors now, and I have to wonder which one of us will be labeled the wife beater. Did I just call her wife? That was a total slip of the tongue. I have no idea where that came from. Yeah, I don't believe me either.

The one positive thing about coming to the arena was we could have one of the trainers check out her injuries, so we stopped there first. The doc was in, turning to see us standing as a whole in the doorway. "Jeff! What are you doing here?" he asked, spotting the Enigma first.

"Just visiting my girl while she's near, man," he reached out and shook his hand with a smile.

If it was possible, you could hear our collective eyes roll.

"And Punk, what are you doing here? You don't have anything going on tonight," he glanced at Phil, shaking his hand as well.

"Same as him, just checking on her," he cocked his head towards Lex behind him.

Insert the collective eyes roll again. These two in a pissing contest over a woman that isn't theirs is just fucking irritating as shit.

"Well Alexandra, considering everyone is here to see you…" Ferdinand stepped to the side, his eyes widening when he saw Lex. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you?" Well his professional front went right out the door but I can't say that I blame him. "Everyone out!" he shouted at us, gently taking her by the arm and leading her to the exam table.

"Baby, we'll be in the box, getting ready," Joe told her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before backing up.

"We'll all be in there, sweetheart," Randy added with a wink.

"Sweet, thigh meat!" she laughed when the rest of us groaned at the use of his nickname. "Hope everyone hasn't changed yet before I get there! Succulent!" she grinned, winking at us.

"Shouldn't one of us stay to walk her back?" Colby asked, looking between us.

"I'll do it!" Phil and Jeff said in sync; shot each other a dirty look before switching it up. "We'll do it," they said again.

"You two should take that act on the road," I grumbled, "as fucking far away from us as you can."

"I'll be fine," she told us while she held my eyes.

As soon as I pulled the door closed and followed the others down the hall, I noticed the stares had started. Backstage personnel and others on the roster glanced between the 3 of us, weighing options before passing their judgment and, not surprisingly, their eyes landed on me.

Like I could lay a hand in anger on that woman. No chance in hell when I loved her this damn much.

* * *

I changed as quickly as I could after checking that we weren't slated to do our spot until the 2nd hour of the show. All I wanted to do was get back to the trainers' room and get her away from the tat twins. "I'm going to check on Lex," I said to everyone crammed into our box, but it was Joe and Colby that just grinned at me, Joe giving me his nod of approval.

As I approached the room, I had to stop outside the door to just listen to the rant streaming out from within. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You two fucking pricks are like little bickering, leg-humping, ankle-biting mutts! I swear if one of you snaps or whines again, I'll fucking neuter you myself!" I picked that moment to stroll in and offer my arm to the damsel-in-distress. "My hero," she sighed, slipping her arm through mine and letting me lead her out – the two leg-humpers followed closely behind. No one has ever smiled or felt that relieved to see me before. I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Too bad it couldn't last.

I got more of those scrutinizing looks from my fellow co-workers as we walked down the corridors to our private box. I kept trying to tell myself that their opinions of me didn't matter but that wasn't true. The thought that they could think me capable of this pissed me off beyond belief.

I was startled from my silent brooding by soft lips on my cheek. Glancing down, I found myself drowning in those endless black eyes. "What was that for?" I asked in what I could only describe as a purring tone. What is it with this woman making me purr?

"A number of reasons," she shrugged, leaning her head against my shoulder. "One is to give these fucktards something to consider before looking at you like that," she glared at everyone we passed, hugging on to my arm tighter. "Another is to piss off the dogs," she jerked her head back towards Jeff and Phil. "But the main reason is…you really are my hero. I wouldn't have made it through the night if it wasn't for you, Joe and Colby," she whispered with a hint of veiled vulnerability in her eyes.

"I'm not your damn hero, princess. I completely failed you, all of it was my fault for not being there like I was supposed to be," I shook my head, the self-loathing beginning to swell within me.

"Jon, you didn't fail me. I'm not anyone's responsibility…"

"You're our responsibility! That is what family is for…or at least that is what you've all been trying to tell me," I trailed off, getting uncomfortable talking about how I felt like I belonged.

"You're right, that is what family is for, but just so you know, I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. I've been very independent for a long time and stubborn even longer. Chances are I would've wandered off sooner or later. And for the record," she turned to me when we reached the door to our Skybox, "you, Joe and Colby have saved me in every way imaginable. I just existed until you three came into my life. I'm alive now," she rose up on her toes, kissed my cheek and backed into the locker room, pulling me along with her.

* * *

Colby's POV:

Not 5 minutes after Jon returned with Lex and she gave us the rundown on Nando's diagnosis, that our already crowded locker room was overrun by a few of her friends. Nic was in full interrogation mode and I could tell it was making her uncomfortable.

"What happened to…" he trailed off, pointing at her neck.

"That's off limits to certain personnel," I stepped in.

"Are you…"

"She's fine," I said as I draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Who…"

"Again, you don't have clearance," I smiled, starting to chuckle when I felt Lex hold in her laughter.

"Jesus, Lopez! What are you? Fucking CIA?" Nic sat down on the bench next to me, bumping me with his shoulder. "So, room party tonight?" He sat forward to look around me to Lex, hope and excitement all over his face.

"Man, can you hear her voice?" I asked him with a hint of irritation when I felt her tense up beside me.

"We can still dance, baby," he stood back up, rotating his hips like he does in-ring and I finally reached my limit.

"Come on, man!" I shot to my feet, standing in front of her. "She needs her damn rest! Besides," I glanced around the room, noticing the arched eyebrows of my fellow conspirators and brought my temper down to a manageable level, "we aren't staying in the same hotel as the rest of the roster. Maybe next time, man," I added, when Lex squeezed my hand from behind me.

"It's cool, man, I understand. I'll see you next week, Lex," he hesitantly waved at her before he beat a path for the door.

"Bye, Niccy," she said to his retreating form.

"I'm sorry, baby," I sighed, turning to look down into her sad yet understanding eyes.

* * *

After our match, we sent Lex back to our box with a security guard as an escort while we attended a short meeting with Creative. As we approached our room, we heard two acoustic guitars playing the opening riff of a song. Upon entering, you could tell the mood in the room had shifted dramatically since we had left. It was somber, a little tense even, as Jeff and Lex began to play this beautiful song.

"What's going on?" I asked Chris who stood up against the wall with his eyes darting between Phil and Lex.

"She's trying to sing," he said simply, listening in when she began to force out the lyrics.

**I'm one step from a breakdown,**

**And two steps from my grave**

**We're all just passing through**

**I'm three steps from this nightmare**

**And four steps from the door**

**The rest is up to you**

**Pardon me while I just turn my back and walk away**

**Pardon me if I can't listen to the things you say**

**Pardon me if I can't fake it while you still believe**

**Pardon me**

**I'm one step from forgiveness**

**And two steps from my grave**

**I'm trying to see this through**

**I'm three steps from redemption,**

**Four from the devil's door**

**On a path that leads to you**

**Pardon me while I just turn my back and walk away**

**Pardon me if I can't listen to the things you say**

**Pardon me if I can't fake this while you still believe**

**Pardon me**

She never looked up once from the guitar during the lyrics, just focused on her finger placement on the strings. "What brought this on?" I whispered to him when I saw a tear roll down her face. Jeff looked like he was biting his tongue bloody and Phil just looked miserable.

"Just the usual shit, man," he said under his breath, holding up his hand to stop anymore interruptions while he listened to her sing.

**Pardon me while I just turn my back and walk away**

**Pardon me if I can't listen to the things you say**

**Pardon me if I can't fake this while you still believe**

**Pardon me**

**Two steps from salvation but I'm only taking one**

**Pardon me**

We all watched with concern in our eyes when she went into a horrible coughing fit after pushing her sore vocal chords, burying her teary face in Jeff's shoulder while he gently rubbed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joe's POV:

The instant we entered our hotel suite the others began to move the furniture and pull in the 5 mattresses from our beds. Jon and Colby asked with a glance upon our arrival and with a quick nod, they started barking out instructions to our slumber party mates.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phil asked, as he watched the big man carry in the first mattress.

"Making up our beds, mate," Stephen huffed before he dropped his on the floor, arranging it to set up next to ours when Jon and Colby placed it down.

I tried to hide my smile as he and Jeff stood back while we diligently arranged the room so it mirrored last night's exactly. They had the most confused looks on their faces until Lex came out of the bedroom in her usual tank, carrying a blanket.

My girl shook out the blanket, the end flapping up into the air and by the time it settled, she was already situated in the middle. Stephen and Randy both entered the room from different doors at the same time, both wearing sweatpants. The big man kissed Lex on the forehead before he settled into his bed.

"You two can leave, get your own rooms or share mine and Chris'," Randy told the tat twins, handing Phil his key card. "It's right across the hall," he thumbed over his shoulder before he crawled into his mattress.

Chris and Jay entered wearing boxers and took their beds next. The two of them still stood there, just watching all of the activity around them, not sure what to make of it until Colby and Jon came in. The both of them were in boxers and no shirts like the Canadians. Colby lifted the blanket to Lex's left and slid into her side while Jon took his spot along our heads, his sharing her pillow.

"I'm going to change, baby, I'll be right back," I crouched down and kissed her sweet lips, getting lost in her for a moment before I stood and went to our bedroom to change. I stripped down, put on a pair of shorts and returned to our communal bedroom to find the tat twins still standing there against the wall. "No offense, guys, but we've had a long day with barely any sleep the night before and we're turning in. If you could turn off the light on the way out, it would be greatly appreciated," I smiled as I slid under the blanket to take my beauty in my arms.

A few minutes after we heard the click of our door closing, Randy picked that moment to whisper in his not-so-quiet way. "Is anyone else finding humor in the fact that 2 people that absolutely fucking hate each other are forced to share a room across the hall?" he chuckled hysterically and got us all laughing.

"How do you know they won't go down to the desk and get separate rooms?" Jon asked while Lex stroked her fingers through his hair.

"I asked when he and I checked in," Chris pointed at Randy with a huge beaming grin on his face. "We got the last room in the joint," he rolled over, cracking up again.

"Nice to know you guys take such joy in their torment," Lex said in a light tone, shaking her head with a smile.

"The only thing that would make it funnier is if one of them is asleep in the hall when we wake up," Colby added, making 7 grown ass men giggle like kids.

* * *

I startled awake when Lex's soft whimpers sifted through my sleep. Blinking my eyes, I rolled to my side to find her body jerking in small, sharp movements and her head shifting from side to side on the pillow. "Baby?" I said softly, tightening my hand on her hip.

"No…" she whimpered in her sleep, a tear leaking from her tight lids.

"Lex, wake up," I said a little louder, shaking her a bit.

"Joe, what's wrong with her?" Jon asked, waking up immediately when her hand pulled his hair.

"Stop! Please don't!" she brought her hands up in front of her, trying to shield herself from this phantom attack.

"Nightmare," I said quickly, glancing up at Colby's worried eyes when he saw her tears, heard her terror. "She hasn't had one in a while and it wasn't this bad before. Baby, wake up!" I whispered closer to her ear, trying to get through to her.

"No…please don't…" she cried out, jerking more violently as if she was fighting off an assailant. "Nonononono…" she rambled out quickly.

"Baby, wake up!" Colby said loudly, pulling back when her arms swung at us.

"Wake her up before she fucks one of you up!" Chris shouted, worried because he had seen what this woman can do in a fight.

"What the fuck do you think he's trying to do?" Jon fired back, only to shield his head when she batted his hands from her body.

All 3 of us startled back when she shot up, loosing a blood-curdling scream. "Lex?" I said hesitantly, when she labored for breath, her entire body quaking from her dream. Her head jerked from left to right, seeing Colby and I beside her before she started to scramble back. When she bumped into Jon, she let out a yelp and crawled to the foot of the bed. "Lex!" I yelled when she vaulted over Stephen and flew into the bedroom with tears flowing from her eyes. "Stay here!" I threw over my shoulder to the others when they moved to follow.

The 3 of us raced into the room to find her on the floor in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees. "Baby," I edged forward, stopping when her tear-streaked face snapped up to look at me, her black eyes hard yet frightened. "Don't be afraid of me, my love. It's just me," I raised my hands, trying to look nonthreatening.

My size alone had her shrinking back, her hands clenching into fists at the same time. I didn't take my strength for granted here. I've seen this woman fight Phil. I watched her headbutt some asshole for grabbing her ass in a club, laying him out on the floor with a broken nose. She had an arsenal of martial arts disciplines at her disposal and let's not forget she was raised with a family of wrestlers.

"You know I would never hurt you," I said softly, kneeling before her to reach a hand out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she tried to shuffle back and panicked when she realized she was already cornered with nowhere to run.

"Joe, are you sure she's awake?" Jon whispered from behind me. "She's looking at all of us like she's never seen us before. It's kind of freaking me the fuck out."

I nodded my head and decided to try something to see if I could get through to her. Slipping a hand beneath her hair, I took her by the nape and pulled her face towards mine so quickly that she didn't have a chance to punch me. Her hands went to my chest, trying to push my large frame away. I ignored the look of sheer terror on her face as I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Shhh, it's okay, I've got you. Come back to me, gorgeous."

"Joe?" she gasped, her hands sliding from my chest up to hold on to my shoulders.

"Are you back with us, gorgeous?" I whispered, softly stroking her hair and back until she nodded. "It's okay, baby, it was just a dream," I pulled her on to my lap, holding her tight when she buried her face in my neck.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?" Colby asked, placing a hand on her forearm.

"No," she said softly. "Joe will tell you later." I closed my eyes, instantly knowing what she dreamt about and just gave me permission to tell the guys. "Did I hurt any of you?" she sobbed into my flesh.

"Just our pride, princess, and my scalp. I think you took a lock of hair," Jon said, rubbing his head as he sat down beside me. I couldn't hide my grin as pure surprise crossed his face when she pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "You can kick my ass anytime if I get one of those afterwards," he smirked, his eyes darting to mine real quick to see if I was mad.

Of course, I wasn't. I knew they loved my girl.

"Can I get one of those?" Colby raised his hand, cupping her cheek when she turned to him and leaned in to brush a kiss across her lips.

"You up for going back to bed, baby?" I asked, peppering kisses all over her face. She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck to let me carry her back to our mattress. The 4 of us settled in, cuddling closer together before I nodded at our friends. She's okay, for now.

* * *

We separated from the tat twins at the airport, Randy leaving in his bus as we all headed home. Anyone could see the struggle in Jeff and Phil's eyes to leave her behind in such a fragile state but what could they do? She was ours and we were taking her home.

All of us slept on the flight, exhausted as hell from the events of the past few days.

Chris, Jay, Stephen, Jon, Colby, Lex and I loaded into Stephen and Chris' SUVs, making the drive to our neighborhood. The 4 of us dragged our things into the house, letting out a sigh of relief for the downtime. It wasn't an easy few days off.

Remember those issues I told you she had with her breasts? Well her attack at the hands of Cena opened the flood gates on all those old memories, allowing the nightmares and insecurities from that experience to resurface. It was actually worse than before.

I couldn't get her out of her shirt in bed or even the pool. She was still my little hellcat in bed. She'd let me touch her, pull her tank up to suck and lick those beauties but, when all was said and done, she would pull it back down before we fell asleep. I missed her skin pressed against mine while we slept…

I let it go for a week before I decided to do something about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon's POV:

We woke up early the following Thursday to hit the gym, just the 3 of us. Lex usually accompanied us but hadn't felt up for human interaction aside from our co-workers and the thousands of fans on the job which seemed to be hard on her too.

Believe me, none of us liked leaving her at home considering Cena lives around the corner from us, but Stephen was an able bodyguard that wouldn't leave her side until we returned. Joe told her to stay at his house until he called when we got home. Lex didn't argue in the slightest, wanting to spend alone time with her brother.

On the drive back from the gym, Joe decided to finally explain to Colby and me what Lex's nightmare was about. Just hearing what that son of a bitch did to her was enough to make me shake with rage even as my eyes teared up. Colby handled it way worse.

"Pull the fuck over!" he snapped at Joe, his hand moving to cover his mouth. The instant our vehicle slowed enough on the shoulder, Colby opened the door, leaned out and heaved up all the fluids in his stomach.

There's barely an age difference between the 3 of us but Colby is a lot younger than Joe and I in many ways. The shit I went through in my life was enough to age me mentally and spiritually beyond their years. Joe had a fairly easy life but Colby's was pristine compared to ours. He just never had this kind of evil and tragedy touch a person he loved before.

"Don't fucking touch me, man," he exhaled on a quick breath in between dry heaves. I just tried to give him a comforting pat on the back but the man code just doesn't allow it. I can't blame him when I'm the same way.

"Rinse," I nudged his back, handing him a water bottle when he seemed to reach the end of his heaves.

"Thanks," he accepted it, rinsing his mouth out and spitting before he straightened out in his seat, pulling the door shut. "Sorry," he said in an emotional tone.

"It's okay, I understand," I waved off his apology.

"It's just that…" his voice broke when he finally was overwhelmed. "I don't understand how someone could do that to anyone, let alone someone like her. She's just so…"

"Special, I know," I gave him a sympathetic smile. "She'll be okay, Colbs. We're here for her," I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him to my side for a quick hug before I let him go. The man code has a 3 second rule for shit like that too but only in extreme emergencies.

"I'll tell you what, man, Jeff is my fucking hero now, and I will treat that man with nothing but respect for the rest of my life," Colby said with a shake of his head. I couldn't agree with him more.

When my attention returned to Joe, I was confused about the smile on his face after telling us such a horrible detail about Lex's past. "What's on your mind, man?" I asked, getting uncomfortable for a moment.

"I need both of you to help me with something," he said before he laid out his plan. To say we were shocked would be a fucking understatement.

* * *

Colby's POV:

The 3 of us hit the showers as soon as we walked in the door. Joe had his plan mapped out and we needed to be ready when he called her home. I took one long ass shower, mostly letting the pounding water soothe my already frayed nerves before I got out, tossed on a pair of shorts and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

Jon knocked once and entered my room to find me pacing.

"You alright, Colbs?" he asked from the foot of my bed, sitting there feeling my nervous tension roll off of me in waves.

"Man, I'm nervous as shit," I rambled out, placing a hand over my racing heart. "I swear I'm having a fucking panic attack."

"Why are you so nervous about it?"

"I have a short but close history with her now! I'm afraid this will fuck up our relationship! You've seen her, man. She's reverted back to someone we don't even recognize. She's so skittish that she's hiding inside of herself. I can't bear the thought of losing what I have with her if this throws her further over the edge," I said in a rush as I continued to pace my room before finally stopping to look at him. "How in the fuck are you so calm? Granted, you haven't been around her as long as I have, and maybe don't feel as strongly as I do about her, but I know you fucking care about her!"

"I'm not calm about this at all, man. In fact, I'm actually fucking scared about it," he said in a dead serious tone that stopped me cold. "If you think I don't have strong feelings about that woman then you haven't been paying attention at all. You two assholes are all I had for friends before I met her and now I have all those other pricks but more importantly, I have something I've never had before – a family, and she gave me that! She told me that I wouldn't ever lose it, man, and all I'm going on right now is…faith that Joe knows her as well as he thinks, that this won't threaten what you guys have given me. I sure as fuck don't want to go back to the life I had before I moved in here. I don't want to be that man anymore," he said softly, ending his rant.

Call me a self-absorbed kid but I never realized until that very moment that Jon had a lot more to lose than any of us if things went badly. Joe and I at least had family and friends outside of this circle of people that Lex brought into our lives. Jon didn't have anyone but Joe and me. All the new emotions and feelings she had pulled from him were an unknown thing to him. He had nothing to compare it too. His childhood and most of his adult life was devoid of love. She gave him a new life to fill that empty void and I'm shocked to say that Jon Good was scared to death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joe's POV:

Dressed in my black shorts with my hair pulled back, I set about getting things together in the den. For things to go smoothly, I needed everything handy so that delays wouldn't give Lex a chance to over-think this. Stashing everything I'd need and already set up under the couch, I went to grab my cell and call her home.

On an after-thought, I started her MP3 player to fill the room with music before I anxiously paced by the front door. I was more nervous about this encounter than I was when I first seduced her into bed. The sound of the front door unlocking seemed to pull my shit together and I greeted her with a smile.

"Did you have a nice workout, baby?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me into a kiss.

"I did, gorgeous," I took her lips again, deepening our kiss with my searching tongue. Despite the fact that Lex had suffered this setback, she still responds to me like a dream. My hands strayed down her sides, cupped her ass and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I carried my beauty to the couch while we battled for dominance of our kiss, only sitting when she moved her legs to straddle my waist. I couldn't have picked a better outfit for her to wear out of the house today than the one she put on. It was a simple peach tank dress that hit a few inches above her knees and lucky me, my girl doesn't wear a bra or panties when we're home.

Her small but exceptionally strong hands kneaded my shoulders while our tongues continued their dance. Kissing was the only intimate act we shared that I let her fight me for dominance over. In every other aspect of our love life, she was my submissive and responded to it like she was born for it. Of course, there were times that we just made love as equals but this wasn't one of those times. I needed full control of my girl's body and senses.

Placing my hands on her thighs, I noticed that her dress rose up when she straddled me and I took that opportunity to slip one finger up to trace her delicate folds. She took a quick intake of air, opening her dazed eyes to meet my hungry gaze.

"My baby girl is so wet for me," I growled against her parted lips before sliding that single digit into her pussy. "Fuck, baby, you're so hot," I hissed, pushing my finger into her until her back arched when I hit her g-spot. "Your pussy always scorches my dick when I'm inside of you, so fucking hot and wet. Can you feel what you do to me, Lex?" I lifted my hips, letting my extremely hard cock grind against her crotch until she nodded while her body jerked forward with every push of my finger.

"I get so fucking hard just thinking about you, Lex, and when I see you…" I growled at her, leaning forward to bite one of her hard nipples through the t-shirt material of her dress. My consistent fingering of her g-spot had her thrusting her breast into my eager lips and teeth. The whimper that tore from her throat pushed me past my limits.

"I've got to see you, baby," I said in a deeper, more urgent tone. My hands lifted her up by her thighs and moved to settle us on the floor in front of the couch. We ended up on our knees in front of each other, my hand fisting in her hair, pulling her head to the side while my teeth latched on to her shoulder. "Gotta see you, taste you, Lex," I purred against her skin, my hands moving to the hem of her dress.

Her hands instantly clamped down on my wrists, the lust-filled daze lifting from her eyes as she stared at me. I knew if I let her speak, she would say something about the guys seeing but I just shook my head. "Do you trust me, baby?" She nodded without reservation but still kept her grip on my wrists. "Just let go," I said softly against her lips, taking her mouth in another deep kiss when she released her hold on me. "I need my woman now. I can't wait, baby," I said as my hands pulled her short dress over her head, tossing it away to leave her bare before me. "They'd be lucky bastards to see this," I mumbled, running my gaze over her bodily perfection.

Reaching behind her to pull a pillow off the couch, I dropped it on the floor dead center of the couch before I lifted my girl and arranged her with her head on the pillow and lying stretched out before me. She was an absolute vision even as she fought with the need to cover herself.

I hovered over her, taking her mouth in another devastating kiss. "You may touch me while we kiss, baby, but you know the rules, as soon as I leave your lips, your hands stay by your sides," I smiled, feeling her hands roam my back while our tongues met again.

I've said before I could kiss her forever but I had a mission to accomplish tonight. Forcing myself to break our liplock, I moved down her body, mapping out her curves with my hands, lips, tongue and teeth. Glancing up at her for a second, I let one hand travel down to palm her heat, darting a finger inside her pussy to feel that delicious wet heat. She was quickly lost to the sensations and I knew it was now or never.

"Do you trust me, my love?" I whispered in her ear, still darting that finger into her always tight body.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Keep your eyes closed and put your arms over your head," I instructed her and grinned when she instantly obeyed. "Don't worry, precious," I chuckled when she whimpered from the loss of my finger. "I'll give your pussy the relief she needs when I'm done here," I kissed her forehead as I reached under the couch to retrieve the black silk scarf that I placed over her closed eyes and tied off behind her head. "That's my good girl. I just want you to feel everything," I saw her shiver from my breath blowing across her ear.

The next part was the hard part. I pulled the scarves out that I had already attached to the legs of the couch, lifted her forearm and secured her wrist in one. When she felt the lack of slack keeping her arm from her body and secured in place, tension began to seep back into her form, but she did not fight me when I repeated the same to her other wrist.

This is the most vulnerable she's ever been, laid out nude without the ability to shield herself or the freedom to run. Now I just needed to show her she could be vulnerable without being hurt in the process. Leaning down to take her mouth again, I ran my hands down her bound arms, across her chest, over her breasts and down her abdomen to her waist.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I spoke loud enough for the guys to hear through Colby's cracked open door. It was our signal.

I moved my mouth down to trace circles around her nipples with my tongue, listening to her breathy moans as they hardened into tight peaks. By the time I licked my way down to bury my face between her spread thighs, Colby and Jon were standing on either side of her, just looking down at her writhing form.

They deftly lay down beside her, both of them sporting some serious wood already. I smirked from my position between her legs and jutted my chin out, silently directing them before I continued my oral assault on her clit. I have to admit, I was kind of shocked that Colby was the first to reach a hand out and trace a fingertip around her nipple before he flicked the tight tip.

He watched her closely, waiting for the exact moment when it finally registered in her mind that that was one hand too many since mine were both engaged, spreading her folds open so that I could eat her out. When awareness slapped her hard, she began to tug against her bonds until Colby palmed her breast and took her nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the hard tip.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I gasped when I came up for air. Colby nodded his head with her nipple still clenched between his teeth.

"She's fucking gorgeous," Jon said in a low tone from her side and her head instantly snapped towards him, just learning of his presence too. He cupped her face between his palms, leaned over and licked the seam of her lips before taking complete occupation of her mouth.

"She has a high tolerance to pain, Colbs. Bite that nipple harder, she loves it and it makes her so much wetter," I growled low in my throat, grinning when he really worked over that hardened peak with his teeth. Jon continued to plunder the inner recesses of her mouth while his hand moved down to pinch and roll the other tip between his fingers. "Jon, come here and taste this. I guarantee you'll never have anything as sweet on your tongue," I gave one more long lick along her slit, grinning at him when he looked unsure.

I moved up to take his spot, nudging him to move between her spread legs. She tensed up for an instant when he placed his hands on her thighs but the moment his tongue touched her clit, she moaned low in her throat. I could tell he slid his tongue into her pussy when she lifted her feet on to his shoulders, opening herself up to him and Jon went for broke. He slid his hands under her ass, lifting her up to his mouth to feast on her body.

"Look at him, baby," I breathed out, removing her blindfold with one hand and following her gaze to Jon's. "Not everyone in your life will hurt you or use you. These two were fucking petrified that touching you like this would make you turn away from them forever. I'll tell you something though, baby. You know I'm in it for the long haul and these two, they love you so much. You won't lose this, you'll have us forever and you can trust us with you," I kissed her panting lips, noticing the signals from her body. "Bite her, Colby," I told him as I pinched her nipple hard.

"JON!" she screamed, tossing her head back and shook with her orgasm.

"Don't ease her back down, man," I told Jon as he lazily lapped up her dripping juices. "She's very sensitive after an oral orgasm and has a ton left in her so it's Colby's turn for a taste."

"Damn, princess, I could live off of your taste for the rest of my damn life," Jon gasped, licking her off of his lips and switched places with Colby.

"Jon," she panted when Colby's tongue went to work. "Shut up and put your mouth on me. Oh holy shit, Colby!"

Her body arched, her eyes rolling up in her head and when we glanced down, we saw Colby's tongue lashing at her clit and two of his fingers pumping into her pussy.

"Fuck, her pussy is tight. I don't know how the hell you last that long when you fuck her," he growled out, returning his tongue to that wonderful clit of hers. His fingers curled inside of her, hitting her g-spot making her cry out with every push into her.

"It's called restraint, and who gave you permission to finger-fuck my girl?" I laughed, meeting Jon's eyes before we both leaned forward and took a nipple into our mouths.

"Man, you're her Dom, not mine and this is totally your fault, fucking her more in a few weeks than normal humans do in a year, and in an open loft or that small ass house in Barrington. My dick hates my own hand now," he scowled at me, still fingering Lex like it was his sole purpose in life. "I'll have blue balls for life now and it's all on you," he rambled out before a smile tugged at his mouth. "Are you fixing to cum for me, baby? I feel your sweet pussy clenching my fingers oh so fucking tight. Tell me, Lex," he pleaded on a breath. She nodded her head weakly, lungs heaving for breath. "That's our girl," he grinned before he mercilessly flicked her clit with his tongue, rocketing her straight into all-consuming climax. Colby withdrew his fingers, quickly lapping up her sweet cream before he crawled up her body, pushing Jon and I aside before he grabbed her face and took her mouth in a deep kiss. "Do you taste that? That's you. We love that so fucking much but we love you more. Please don't leave us," he panted against her lips, staring straight into her clear eyes.

"Untie me!" she pulled at her bonds, actually moving the couch a few inches before Jon and I managed to free her. In a blur of motion, she rolled Colby until he was on his back with her straddling him, pinning his hands to the carpet beside his head. "If you think for one second that I would leave you, after you just showed me how much you love me by helping me get past the worst experience of my life, then you've taken too many bumps to the head," she whispered against his lips, eyes darting between his before she took his mouth in a deep kiss.

"I love you, Lex," Colby gasped when they broke for air.

"I love you too, Colby," she smiled softly, brushing one more gentle kiss over his lips before she sat upright, staring at Jon. "Come here," she crooked a finger at him. He scooted in along the side of her body, looking into her eyes with a worried expression before she laced her fingers in his hair. "I love you too, you know," she said in an almost shy tone, her free hand running over his shoulder.

"Do you?" he asked playfully, wrapping an arm around her lower back. She nodded silently, tracing that palm over his chest hair. "I love you too…maybe more than I should," his eyes darted to mine before quickly returning to hers. "But there it is and there is nothing that I can do about it now," he palmed her cheek with his other hand, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Does that mean you would do something about it if you could?" she asked, a hurt tone creeping into her voice.

"Fuck no, woman," he laughed, moving that hand to grip her hair. "I didn't know how to love before I met you," he stared between her eyes before thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

I lay on my side, watching Jon molest my beauty's mouth while she sat on Colby's groin, his hands gripping her ass, and wondered for a moment until I heard Sugar Rush whine low in his throat.

"Damn, baby," he hissed, "take it easy on my poor dick. That wiggling thing you're doing is just making it hate me more."

"Shut up, bitch," Jon laughed, swatting him on the head.

"Ow, asshole!" he pouted, rubbing his head.

Lex just looked at me during their exchange, biting her bottom lip while asking me with those black eyes that I adore. I rose up on to my knees beside her, taking her chin to raise her eyes to mine. "Who do you belong to?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"You," she said simply, her eyes darting between mine.

"No," I shook my head, grinning at her confused expression. "You belong to us. Now how about we move this up to our bed?"

"Fuck yes," Colby shouted, getting to his feet and tossing her over his shoulder, hitting the stairs at a run before Jon and I could even move.

"You sure about this, man? Sharing your girl with us?" Jon asked, getting to his feet to walk beside me to the stairs.

"She's our girl, brah, and I'm sure. She loves you. She loves him. The real question here is are you sure? I'm in this with her forever and Colby; he loves her like there's nothing else for him, but you…" I stopped him at the foot of the stairs, thinking over my words for a moment before I looked into his eyes. "You can't just tell her you love her to fuck her. If you love her then make love to her and stay. Don't break our girl's heart, Jon," I said before I took off upstairs to be with my baby.

* * *

Jon's POV:

Interesting. One of my best friends just told me not to stick my dick inside of our girl if I have any intention of fucking anyone else ever. He didn't mention that to Colby, just me. Like I'm the one that will go find a piece of ass and cheat on her just because that's what I would…usually do.

No, he's wrong, I wouldn't do that to her, not now. I haven't been with anyone since I moved in here. Holy fuck, I haven't been with anyone since I've lived here! She's the only woman I look at, touch or think about. He's wrong, I wouldn't break her heart…or would I? I've never been known for fidelity. Shit, I have never saddled myself with just one woman before.

I need to think. Just sit here on the stairs and try to drown out the sounds of Colby putting it to her while I sort my shit. I can't fuck this up. If I hurt her, I'll lose her and be one of them – the pricks that tore her apart from the inside out. I can't be another scar on this girl's heart. I can't do that to this one. I never cared about the others since there were never any guarantees given on my end but this one…

Fuck me, those little sounds she makes get my dick hard! I don't know why I'm sitting here of all places to have this crisis of faith! I think I'm testing myself. The longer I sit here within reach of her but resist, it must mean I can trust myself not to fuck this up, right? I have no idea what I just said or if it makes sense to me.

Fucking Joe and his goddamn plan! I've touched her, tasted her and fucking crave her now. I just don't trust myself not to break her. She's more than a lay to me, I know that, so maybe I can be trusted not to fuck up the best thing I've ever had in my life…

When have I ever not fucked up the good things in my life just because I don't believe I'm meant to have them? I never had anything good before so why should now be different? She made it different! She knows me without my having to say a word and she accepts me as I am. She doesn't try to change me but takes me as I am, all fucked up with internal and external scars.

"Lex, get your ass back up here!" Colby yelled out from upstairs.

"Shit!" I jumped to my feet, finding her standing right behind me. How the fuck did she sneak up on me like that? And damn, she's naked and beautiful and staring at me with such love and concern in her eyes that I can barely stand it.

"Jon?" She said that so softly I felt it glide over my skin. She's doing that thing she does again, where she looks at me and just knows what's wrong. And that look right there, the sad one where she looks like she's on the verge of tears is what makes up my mind.

"I can't do this," is all I say out loud but the rest of it is 'I can't risk losing you, you're too fucking important to me to risk it' but all she hears is the first part, and that was enough to make the tears well up in her eyes. I saw them before I took my hard-on and my broken heart back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Colby's POV:

After the best day of my life, things got seriously weird in the house. The next morning I woke up in their California King alone with Joe. That was weird but not the weird I'm referring to. We seemed to pull awake at the same time, noticed Lex was missing, had that awkward 'two men in bed alone together' moment and then dressed when we smelled breakfast from the kitchen.

Coming down the stairs, we noticed the French doors were open and the patio table was set for our morning meal. I followed Joe into the kitchen, watched him wrap his big arms around her while she stood at the stove and kiss her good morning before he moved to pour a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, baby," I kissed her cheek, feeling my heart pound in my chest when she turned to brush her lips against mine.

"Morning, baby," she said softly. "It is still relatively cool outside so I thought breakfast would be nice on the patio."

"Sounds great, love," Joe answered, taking a careful sip from his mug.

"Colby, will you wake Jon up and tell him breakfast is fixing to be served?"

The instant she mentioned his name I felt and saw the change in her. The smile left her face, all serenity gone from the way she held herself. Something happened last night that disturbed her and of course, I was too wrapped up in her to notice it then.

"Sure, baby," I nodded, leaving the kitchen to head to his room.

"Joe, take the coffee and mugs out and I'll bring our plates," I heard her tell him as I knocked once on Jon's door before letting myself in.

"Whoa," I definitely wasn't expecting to find this when I walked in. His bedroom was littered with beer cans. I had to wade through them to get to his sprawled out form on the bed. "Jon, get up!" I shook his shoulder, from experience, picking the perfect time to dodge his swinging arm.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Colbs!" he snapped at me which was normal after one of his benders.

"Man, Lex sent me in here to get you for breakfast and, if you don't come, you know damn well she'll come in here and see this fucking mess," I kicked some cans to emphasize my point. "What the fuck were you thinking? You know how she is about drinking in the house," I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed when he sat up to rub his eyes.

"Just leave it alone," he muttered, getting to his feet to hit his bathroom.

"Breakfast is on the patio!" I shouted to him when he slammed the door. "And brush your fucking teeth; maybe drink a bottle of mouthwash!" I added before I left the room.

"Something is bothering Jon," I whispered to Joe when I took a seat on the deck. "He got wasted last night."

"I didn't hear him leave," Joe grumbled back.

"Neither of us did, we were kind of busy," I shot back and then it hit me, and I felt like a self-absorbed kid again. "Why wasn't he with us last night? He was all for it when we were in the living room but didn't join us in the bedroom." I looked at Joe and saw him bite his lower lip as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What did you do?"

"I, uh, kind of warned him that he couldn't treat her like he does the others. That if he fucked her, he couldn't fuck anyone else or he'd break her heart. She can't handle being used like that," he said hesitantly before he shrugged. "I guess he decided that he couldn't handle those circumstances and opted out."

"Man, what were you thinking? Okay, I know what you were thinking but if you remember correctly, Jon was the one that said those same words to you when you were pursuing her! He wouldn't ever hurt her like that," I whispered harshly, trying to get my irritation across without Lex hearing us. "Fuck, Joe, he said he loved her right there in front of you! Have you ever heard those words out of Jon's mouth before? The answer is no because he's never loved anyone before her! Fucking hell, man, he's been killing himself with guilt since her attack! He's still shouldering the blame for that! He was scared to death of this plan of yours. When have you ever known Jon to be scared of anything, Joe? I had to push him out the door of my room when you gave the signal. That man would die before he hurt her."

"I didn't know. I knew he loved her but not that he was in love with her. Shit!" Joe scrubbed his hands over his face.

We fell into silence long enough for Jon to make his appearance, flopping down into a chair before he poured himself a mug of coffee. He was withdrawn, hungover and staring at the table in front of him when Lex emerged with our 3 plates of food balanced on her arms.

"Eat up before you hit the gym," she told us, placing our plates down in front of me and Joe. "Good morning," she said softly to Jon, setting his meal down and ruffling his hair before she walked down the steps towards the pool.

"Morning," he answered, looking over his shoulder when she dipped her foot in the water. You could see the confusion written all over his face. He couldn't fathom her acting normal if she was upset.

"Where's your plate, baby?" Joe called out when she stripped off her shorts and threw them on the lounger behind her.

"Not hungry," she said in a sullen tone before she dove in to swim laps. Oh there it is! She went from normal to upset in the span of a few seconds. Her moods are spectacular to watch if you weren't the cause of them going off. Oh wait, this is worse than I thought…

It didn't escape our notice that she was wearing her tank over her bikini. The 3 of us ate in complete silence, each lost in our thoughts while we watched our girl swim the length of the pool several times underwater – not bad considering she's a smoker.

"Joe…" I looked at him, concern and pain in my eyes.

"I know," he said softly, darting his eyes to Jon who was still watching her while he ate. "Lex, are you coming with us to the gym?" Joe called out to her when she stopped to take in some air.

"Nope," she said, levering herself out of the pool to grab a towel.

"Going to Stephen's or is he coming over here?" He asked as he moved to go stand before her.

"Stephen has more important things to do than be my damn babysitter, Joe. Besides, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself for the few hours you three will be at the gym," she argued while towel-drying her hair. She has officially moved on to irritation, folks.

"You're not staying here alone," Jon growled, pushing to his feet and walking down the stairs.

"That is exactly what I'm doing. I have work to do on the site and cleaning to do around the house," she said in an irritated tone while she dried the rest of her exposed skin.

"No," Jon grabbed her forearm, shaking his head when she glanced from his hand up to his eyes. "You aren't staying alone," he shook his head.

"Yes, I am," she smiled sweetly. Danger, Will Robinson!

"The hell you are," he fired back.

I saw Joe take a few steps to the side, away from them and watched as this confrontation played out from the safety of the patio. Lex took a step back to throw her towel on to the lounger, her arm still in Jon's grasp, before she lowered her shoulder and rushed him, the two of them falling into the pool.

I shot to my feet, my hands covering my mouth as I watched Lex effortlessly continue onwards in the water to the steps while Jon rose, sputtering like kid without floaties in the center. "Now that is how you do a spear," she pointed at Joe while walking up the steps towards me. "Get that smile off your face," she grinned at me. "I finished laundry this morning! I'll just put your things on your beds to put up!" she called out, walking into the house.

Jon's eyes flew to mine before he trudged through the pool, up the stairs and hauled ass into the house with Joe and me on his heels. It was too late. Lex was standing in the middle of Jon's beer can graveyard, looking around at them like they were all individual knives in her heart.

"Lex…" Jon whispered, staring at the floor. He glanced up, seeing her place his neatly folded clothes on the foot of his bed before she bent to start collecting cans. "What are you doing?" he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Cleaning up," she whispered, tossing the cans into the trash can next to his nightstand. "Go to the gym," she sighed, as she picked up some more.

"Lex, stop, I'll do it," Jon moved forward, reaching for the cans in her hands but getting nothing when she pivoted on her heel.

"Go to the gym," she enunciated each word in an even tone.

"I'm not going to the fucking gym because you won't stay with Stephen! And I'll be damned if I leave you alone and something happens to you again!" he shouted at her, grabbing her upper arm, pulling her back and knocking the cans from her hands. "Now leave that shit, I'll clean up my own fucking mess!" he glared at her, still holding her arm.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter! Just go and leave me alone!" she tried yanking her arm from his grip but he held firm. "Goddamn it, Jon!" she swatted at his chest with her free hand until he bent forward and picked her up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screamed, pounding on his back.

Jon calmly turned to Joe and me in the doorway, wincing from the blows he was receiving to his back from the furious Lex. "Go to the gym. Unless you have anymore warnings you'd like to throw my way, Joe? If that is the case, then I'll wait for you to say them and then you can go to the gym but I'm not leaving her alone," he focused pain-filled eyes on Joe, waiting until the big man shook his head no before he slammed his bedroom door in our faces.

"He won't hurt her, Joe."

"I realize that now, Colbs. Let's hit the gym and give them time to make up," he elbowed me and we headed towards the front door.

"You sure you don't have a problem with them doing it when you aren't here? I'm just saying it is definitely…probably…a guarantee that they'll be fucking in there shortly," I stuttered my way through when the big man glared at me.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be pissed if either of you slept with her without me present before we iron out all the details of this new arrangement," he grumbled low in his throat, looking slightly distressed about the whole thing until he took a deep breath and released it. "However, I know they both have something the other needs to heal the deep pain that lives within them and that pain is dark and ugly. It needs to be handled delicately, privately before they can recover from it. That kind of spiritual healing doesn't need an audience."

* * *

Jon's POV:

"Let go of me! Ooff!" Lex yelled when I tossed her down on my bed, covering her with my body, pinning her beneath me.

"Never," I growled at her, pinning her arms beside her head.

She was a big ball of pain and fury, struggling beneath me. I could see it all in her eyes and it just gutted me that I was the cause of it.

"Leave me alone, Jon," she heaved out, laboring for breath due to my weight on her body.

"I can't, Lex," I said, losing myself in her eyes.

"You did last night," she said with a hitch in her voice.

"It was a mistake," I shook my head, getting upset when I saw her eyes mist up.

"Doing what you did to me or not doing more?" The tears started and I felt a fist tighten around my heart.

"No, baby," I released her hands, moving mine to cup her face between my palms. "I loved touching you, tasting you yesterday. Don't ever think I regretted that. I got lost in your kiss alone," I pressed my lips to hers, waiting for her gasp before I slid my tongue into her mouth to dance along hers. It took a matter of seconds for those glorious fingers of hers to glide into my hair and that usual purr to erupt from my throat.

"Why?" she gasped when I released her mouth to come up for air.

"I got scared, baby," I knew what she was asking with just that one word. Why didn't I come to the room? Why didn't I want more? Why did I walk away from her? "Lex, there isn't a lot I'm proud about in my life. I'm wired differently than most because of my past. I know you of all people can relate," I took in her slight nod before I continued to talk – that damn thing I hated doing and she tore it from me effortlessly, like all the damn feelings she brings out in me. "I've fucked up everything I've touched, broken everything good in my life. I panicked yesterday; I just couldn't be responsible for breaking something as precious to me as you. I couldn't lose you because I'm a fuck up but I realize now, I can't stay away. I love you too damn much to leave you alone and if I left you alone, I'd end up going back to the man I was before you let me in. I don't like that man. I like who I am with you and I fucking love you, woman."

I waited while those tear-filled eyes darted between mine, praying that she wouldn't force me out when all of a sudden, her hands clenched in my hair and pulled my mouth back to hers. Fuck, I was burning up from the inside out. Her touch left flames in their wake as her hands and legs trailed over my skin. It was still a mystery to me how she had this effect on me but I didn't over-think it. I accepted the pounding of my heart, the heat in my blood but couldn't stand the throbbing in my hard cock that was pressed between our bodies.

I barely managed to pull myself away from her lips to sit up and straddle her waist. "This shit has to go," I grabbed the neckline of her tank and ripped it down the center, making her gasp from the forceful act of it. "Don't you ever hide your body from us ever again," I growled out as I tossed the scraps of it on to the floor. "Take that off if you want to be able to wear it again," I panted, looking at her bikini.

Wrapping a hand behind her neck, I sat up, pulling her with me and watched with unbridled hunger in my eyes as her hands untied the strings behind her neck. The material fell, exposing those beautiful mounds of flesh to my eyes and I couldn't help running my tongue over my lips. She locked her onyx eyes on my blue while her hands slipped behind her back to release the last strings. I tossed it aside even as I wrapped an arm behind her, arching her back and took a hard nipple into my mouth.

She all but collapsed across my arm, whimpering low in her throat while I lapped at that peak, coating it with my saliva before I pulled back and blew some air across it. I grinned as a shiver ran through her and that nipple tightened to an even harder tip. "Fuck, that is sexy," I chuckled, moving on to torment her neglected nipple.

Remembering what Joe said yesterday about her high threshold to pain, I bit that puckered flesh between my teeth and repeatedly flicked my tongue over the tip. Lex gripped my hair in one hand and pulled my head back, scraping my teeth along that sensitive skin. The sound of her whimper almost had me blowing my load in my shorts.

"Fuck, baby," I rose up, scooting down her legs. "I've gotta taste you, Lex," I growled low in my throat, hooking my fingers in the tiny strings on her hips and dragging her bikini bottoms down her legs. And there she was in all her naked perfection – the woman of my dreams, the one who gave me love and a family, the woman who made me want to be a better man – and I was going to fuck the shit out of her!

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to make love to her too but right now, after this long of a wait for everything I wanted, it was going to be the fuck of my life. It had to be because my dick was already screaming in agony for her pussy. One swipe of my fingers along her slit showed me she was wet as hell and ready for me, but I sucked those digits into my mouth, savoring her taste before I settled my face in between her legs.

Just from my one experience with her, I knew she responded to her clit being licked, not sucked, so I pulled back that little hood of flesh, revealing that pearl to my waiting tongue and lashed it mercilessly. "Oh fuck, Jon," she gasped, wrapping her calves around the back of my head to keep me in place. I swear the thought of suffocating in her pussy flashed through my mind and I didn't give a shit cuz there was no better way to go in my book.

I could tell by the way her breasts were heaving, the hitch in her moans, that she needed nothing else but my tongue on her clit to bring her to orgasm and, after another minute of rapid flicks, I was proven right when she arched her back and screamed my name to the heavens. I lapped up my reward at a leisurely pace, enjoying every drop of her essence on my tongue while I pushed my shorts down with one hand and kicked them off.

Crawling up her body, I had to stop to just admire the wanton lust and utter love in her dazed eyes while she labored for a decent breath. Resting my weight on my left forearm, I used the same hand to brush her wet hair away from her face. "You are so fucking beautiful, inside and out," I said breathlessly, her answering smile warming my beating heart. "I love you and I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jon, and what are you sorry for?"

"That our first time is like this," I clenched my eyes when she cried out from my forceful penetration. It took everything I had in me to hold still so that her body could acclimate to my length filling her to the hilt. "Fuck, you're so tight and hot!" I groaned as she gloved my dick perfectly. "Wrap your legs around my waist, princess," I said in a rush when my body felt her acceptance of my invasion.

As soon as she locked her ankles midway up my back, I took her waist in my hands, lifted her ass off the bed and pulled her on to my cock like my life depended on each thrust. Every penetration had me pulling out until just the head was in and thrusting in until I brushed her cervix; all the while she gripped me like a vise within her. Fuck, I wasn't going to last long if she didn't ease up on me a bit. Not to mention, the look of pained bliss on her face, the sound of her hitched cries, all of her was just a match to my fuel, waiting to set me ablaze.

My long, hard strokes were made even faster when this devilish woman used her legs to forcefully snap me into her on every inward thrust. Fuck, she was going to be the death of me! Fuck it, I'll die happy! "Lex!" I couldn't help the surprise that struck me when she used the grip of her legs to pull me to the side, momentum landing me on my back next to where she was lying, only to roll with me and end up straddling my waist.

My breath hissed through my clenched teeth when she wrapped her hand around my straining cock, positioned me at her pussy and impaled herself on me. "Oh, fuck, princess!" I yelled out in exquisite pleasure. I think our girl is tired of being Dommed and fuck it; she can make me a Sub any damn day if this is how she does it.

For the moment, she was sitting atop me, her head thrown back, just relishing the feeling of me buried to the hilt within her. I took my hands and skimmed them from her throat, down over her breasts, tracing over her abs, giving her ass a squeeze before taking her hands in mine. Her head dropped forward, looking at our interlaced fingers before we moved them evenly between us. How appropriate that we looked like we were tying it up in the ring in a show of strength before she used my hands as a platform to leverage herself up and ride me with wild abandon.

Our desire filled eyes drilled into each other, pants, growls and moans spilling forth from our parted lips while she rose up and met my thrusts when she came down. I've got to give us both credit for holding off as long as we had so far. We definitely wanted it to last and my girl was riding me towards that finish line but the competitor in me – oh fuck it – the man in me wanted to drive her over the edge.

Letting my hands fall to the bed, she fell into my chest and I used the advantage to wrap my arms around her and roll us once again so that I was on top. Still buried inside of her welcoming pussy, I placed each of her legs over my shoulders, leaned over until her knees were pressed into those amazing tits and pistoned my cock into her with bruising force.

This was it, neither of us were going to escape this without losing it. I took her face between my hands, forcing her eyes to mine. "No more games, princess," I growled, feeling as close to feral as a man can get. "You're gonna cum for me until you can't see straight or move an inch for hours," I said with a smirk until her hands whipped out, taking my face between them.

"And my name will be the last you ever scream in ecstasy again," she snarled right back at me with a wicked grin.

"Stay right here, Lex," I reinforced my hold on her face, drilling my eyes into hers. "I want to see you fall apart, baby," I panted when I felt my balls tighten up.

"Likewise," she gasped, grabbing two fistfuls of my hair.

Her eyes went wide and wild when her orgasm ripped through her. "JON!" My name tore from deep inside her as she gripped my length within her, the friction tearing the most intense climax of my life from my body.

"FUCK, LEX!" My hips kept thrusting on instinct while she milked every last drop of cum from me, until I finally collapsed all of my weight on to her. I had barely enough sense left to allow her to lower her legs and she crossed them at the ankle over my ass, holding my body to hers.

"You were right. I couldn't move if the house was on fire," she gasped out near my ear.

"Do you want me to move? Am I squashing you?" I breathed into her neck.

"No, baby, you're perfect where you are," she said as her hands gently ran over my back.

"You mean with my cock buried in your sweet pussy?" I laughed softly, earning a swat on the back of my head. "You were right too," I said, pulling back just enough to look in her eyes. "No other name will come from this mouth. You're every damn thing I need and more. I love you," I closed the distance between our mouths, claiming her kiss and damn, if I didn't feel my dick stir to life within her! Down, boy! We wouldn't survive another round right now but…give us a half hour and we'll talk.

"I love you too." She grinned at me knowingly, pulling my head back down to nuzzle into her neck.

You know, I couldn't ever Dom her like Joe and Colby. Oh I know I won't mind watching them make her submit to them, nope, not this guy. I'll enjoy the hell out it but I need her just like this. We challenge each other and have since the day we met. It is a vital part of our relationship that extends to our bedroom, so when the time comes to share the big bed upstairs, those two will see what she's like when she's turned loose – an animal that has tamed the one in me.

* * *

Joe's POV:

Colby and I exchanged a grin when we looked in on them. Jon's face was buried in Lex's neck, one hand buried beneath her body, the other on her shoulder. Lex had her legs crossed over his bare ass, one hand buried in his hair, the other between his shoulder blades. They were out like a light, no doubt in the same position they were in before they fell asleep. We closed the door, leaving them alone as we moved to the living room.

"So, a four person relationship," Colby said from the opposite couch, already stretched out with the remote in hand. "How do you think that will fly with the roster?"

"It isn't like they don't suspect it now and frankly; I don't give a shit what they think. We were made for each other. She gives something to each of us and we each have the unique ability to handle her in different ways. There are just some things that one of us can give her that the other two can't. I know it sounds cheesy but we complete each other," I shrugged, smirking at Colby's infectious grin.

So I went through this long story of tragedy and pain to show you the love that was found at the end of that journey. See, I opened all of Lex's doors over time so that Colby and Jon could follow through but she's the one that had the keys to all of our hearts.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be the end of this round but I decided to write a few smut chapters for each of the guys, depicting their roles in Lex's life. It was a decision made right on the verge of sleep last night - therefore those chapters have yet to be written. I didn't want to hold up my daily posting of updates so I let this one go. Review or get nothing. Mwahahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10 - Born to be my Baby

**Chapter 10 – Born to be my baby (Colby)**

**Joe's POV:**

Working out the details of a four person relationship isn't an easy thing to do. It definitely wasn't something we could do in front of Lex. She was still being difficult when asked to stay with Stephen while we hit the gym but, luckily for us, the big man picked up on the situation and took it upon himself to call her over the next day. Lex couldn't deny Stephen a thing and shot me a smoldering glare as she kissed me goodbye. She knew, my girl is no one's fool.

We blazed through our workout, barely exchanging a word, while we all dwelled on the conversation we knew was coming. I could tell Jon and Colby were on edge, not knowing what their futures with Lex held until I laid their fears to rest. I held off until we reached the sanctuary of our home, not wanting any eavesdroppers on our personal business and I have to admit, it was fun to watch them squirm a little longer. "Do you guys mind taking a seat and having a talk before we shower?" I asked, indicating the couches before I plopped down with a sigh.

They nodded and hesitantly sat on the opposite sofa, of the two, Jon was the most nervous since he was with Lex yesterday when Colby and I had our first talk. "Calm down, man," I raised an open palm to him, trying to ease his anxiety. "I'm not taking her away from you, either of you. I just want to set some ground rules and then we can move forward and explore this relationship we have now. The dynamic has changed and will take some adjustments by Lex and I before everything runs smoothly. By the way, Jon, I want to apologize for singling you out and warning you off of her. I didn't know, man, I'm really sorry," I said, shaking my head while staring at my friend's shocked expression.

"Its okay, Joe. I wouldn't trust me either…at first glance," he laughed softly, shaking his head before he took a deep breath. "I just want you both to know, I would never fucking hurt that girl, not ever. I would rather die than be one of the assholes that puts another wound on her heart," he whispered with emotion.

"We know, Jon," Colby patted his shoulder, looking at me with a smirk.

"Okay, let's get this squared away so we can get showered and call Lex home. I was thinking things over last night, after Colby and I had our little talk while you and Lex were sleeping," I took a few deep breaths, noticing Jon tense up a bit when I mentioned that. "The bed upstairs is something we can all share unless I want her to myself and believe me, there will be times I want her to MYSELF. Now saying that, I know you two are going to want alone time with her too and…I'm good with that," I forced those four words to come out as smoothly as possible.

"You sure, Joe?" Jon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It is hard to come to terms with sharing my mate, guys. I've wanted this girl since I was a kid, and I believe with everything within me that I have her because you two gave me the push I needed to seek her out. I owe you both for that but it isn't why I'm agreeing to this," I smiled, glancing between their two hopeful faces. "Point of fact is we all love her and she loves us. I just know by watching you two that there are things you each give her that makes all of us uniquely different to her. Who is to say after all her heartbreak that what she really needed wasn't one man but three, that challenged her enough while still able to give a certain type of love and comfort that one man isn't capable of? Does that make any sense?"

"I know what you mean," Colby piped up, shifting forward on his seat. "All three of us are protective of her but Joe, you're more passive about it around others while Jon shows his aggression that lies under the surface to scare people off, and I just lose my shit," he laughed, clutching at his stomach for a moment. "You stand up to her more than we do," he glanced at Jon, who ducked his head with a smirk on his face.

"She is a strong-willed woman, stubborn as shit, and needs to be put in her place every once in a while," he shrugged his shoulders, almost embarrassed with this topic. "She stands up to me too. I think we're suited to do that with each other based on the things we've been through in our past," he said softly, unable to maintain eye contact with us.

"She didn't have a past like yours, Jon," Colby said with a tilt of his head.

"No but she had a lot of loss, and suffered pains other people wouldn't have survived. Our shared pain, and the stubbornness to outlast it, is what makes us perfect to beat each other into submission…so to speak," he glanced between us and we both knew what pains of Lex's he was alluding to. "I know when she's totally lost to her sadness, despair or rage, that you, Joe, can pull her back with just the sound of your voice," he grinned, settling back into the soft leather. "You pulled her off of Phil that night with three words. Very fucking impressive," his grin turned to full on smirk.

"I learned I could do that when we were in Barrington the first time," I smiled fondly, thinking of our first time together. "It was a surprise to me when I did it that night in the hall with Phil though. I didn't think I could make it past her rage, but it is a warming feeling to know I can calm her, soothe her when she's at her worst."

"What do I give her?" Colby asked with a frown, almost a full-fledged pout, in fact.

"Colbs, you give her the most important things she needs, man," Jon shook his head with a laugh.

"What's that?"

"You give her fun, pure happiness, energy, laughter, music and love. You could be the whole package, man, but don't get excited, dick," I tossed a pillow, hitting him in that ridiculous grin of his. "I found her first, asshole," I laughed when he tossed it back at me, shooting me the finger while exchanging elbows with Jon. "Okay, I know there will be other things that come up that we'll have to discuss but let's at least agree on this one thing now. We share her in the master bedroom and on the road but when we want alone time with her, we make sure she's cool with it first before we inform each other, right?" I asked, getting nods in return. "And no monopolizing her to yourself for days at a time," I added as an afterthought.

"Agreed," Jon nodded.

"Definitely," Colby smiled.

I walked away from our "meeting" feeling relatively at ease with our new arrangement. I just hoped the peace lasted and we continued to make each other happy. I'll tell you now; I was in utter shock that it was Colby that threw us our first curve ball.

* * *

**Colby's POV:**

I don't know what it is about Nic that sets me off but when he hovers around Lex, it gets my back up. I know once upon a time, he and Lex pretended to be interested in each other to get under Phil's skin after their breakup. It was at the beginning of Phil's stalking period, when he was trying to keep her on the hook in case he changed his mind. Nic and Lex flirted like crazy and it drove Phil mad enough that he made a scene now and then before storming off. I tend to think Nic took it to heart though. He's too tactile with her, talking close to her ear like he's whispering dirty little secrets that no one else should be privy to. It really pisses me the fuck off.

I was already in a mood after a scheduled loss so when Jon asked me to go get her from Randy's locker room, I went even further over the edge when she wasn't there. My mind was flashing back to the last time she went missing; I began to panic while I searched locker rooms for a sign of her. I think I was on the verge of hyperventilating, already reaching for my phone to call the guys when I heard her laugh coming from the next room.

Without even bothering to knock, I barged in to find her sitting next to Nic with Mike (Miz) on her other side and Cody (Rhodes) and Ted (Dibiase) sitting across from them. They were sharing a laugh over something I didn't hear prior to entering. She glanced up at me with a smile on her face, words fell from her lips but I couldn't hear them. All I heard was my heartbeat while I focused on Nic's arm across her shoulders, holding her to his side.

"You were supposed to be with Randy," I gritted out of clenched teeth. I saw the smile dissolve from her face when she read the tension in every inch of my body.

"He had to see the trainer for that nut nudge he took during his match. I thought it best to be elsewhere while he had his pocket Viper checked over," her eyes narrowed on mine while my hands fisted when Nic leaned his head against hers laughing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Orton makes every woman in the crowd weak in the knees but not you?" Nic chuckled, turning his mouth to her ear so that his lips practically brushed her skin as he spoke. "I guess you need more than a Viper, maybe a Python," he said low enough but I heard him.

"I have everything I need in that department, Niccy," she smiled daintily at him, patting his thigh.

"Let's go, Lex," I held my hand out for hers, snapping my fingers when she didn't move fast enough. I just wanted to get her out of there and away from him before I lost my damn temper.

"Colby, I was just…"

"I said let's go," I cut her off sharply, moving to grab her hand and pulled her a little too hard into my chest. "You need to remember who you belong to," I growled low in my throat, lifting her chin to stare into her eyes. "You know what happens when you disobey, baby. You pay for it later," I hissed in her ear loud enough for Nic to hear. I didn't realize my mistake until she shoved me back, making the other four occupants of the room stand up. "Lex, damn it!" I began to argue until she slapped the taste out of my mouth and bolted from the room.

"It isn't what you think!" Joe shouted at her four friends when they started to move in on me from behind. I didn't even give a shit. I was too preoccupied with the sting in my cheek and her absence from my side. "Come on, Colby!" Joe grabbed me by the back of my neck to usher me out of the room.

"Just mind your own fucking business," Jon told Nic and the others before he followed us in the direction Lex had run off in.

"I neglected to mention not to ever fucking Dom her in public but I thought it was a given considering her dominant personality on the job," Joe grumbled as we walked down the hall. "What the fuck were you thinking? Fuck, she's bound to be pissed!"

"Fucking Nic with his hands all over her, attached to her at the fucking hip, talking about big dicks and whispering in her ear," I rambled off, losing my cool while jealous possessiveness ran its course through my system.

"Colby, you need to get that shit under control! She's got a rep to maintain around here just like we do," Jon hissed at me while we continued on to find our missing girl. "These pricks even get a hint that she Subs and they'll be all over her more than normal. She worked fucking hard to gain the respect of everyone in this locker room and can't afford to lose that just because you've got a jealous streak. I think she went into the trainers' room," he pointed ahead.

"Baby?" Joe knocked. "Are you in there?"

"She is but I'd just reach a hand in if I was you, unless you want to look at my junk," Randy yelled through the door with a laugh.

"I'd rather she not be seeing your junk either," Joe said as he cracked open the door and reached his hand in.

"She isn't, her eyes are closed. Reach about two feet to the right, sweetheart. Oh yeah, that isn't Joe's hand, darlin, but it works for me," Randy purred low in his throat and the 3 of us swung the door open to find Lex facing us with a dressed Viper behind her. "You guys are too easy," he shook his head. "See you at the hotel, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head and strolled out.

"He's right, that was pathetic," she shook her head, taking Joe's hand and allowed him to pull her into his side before they walked down the hall. Jon fell into step beside her, taking her free hand, leaving me to trail behind them.

* * *

She managed to stay mad at me for a few hours, refusing to look in my direction or speak a word. I was a miserable piece of shit through a majority of our first room party since her attack. I watched her struggle through several songs, still feeling the effects of Cena's paws on her delicate throat before her frustration soon turned to depression.

_'__You give her fun, pure happiness, energy, laughter, music and love,'_ Joe had said. Well it's time I lived up to that. I queued up a song and moved to stand behind her, placing my hands on her hips. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, pulling her back flush to my front just as Bon Jovi blared through the speakers.

**Rainy night and we worked all day**

**We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay**

**We got something they can't take away**

**Our love, our lives**

**Close the door, leave the cold outside**

**I don't need nothing when I'm by your side**

**We got something that'll never die**

**Our dreams, our pride**

I turned her to face me while I sang the next verse to her face.

**My heart beats like a drum (all night)**

**Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)**

**And I'll never let go**

**'****Cause there's something I know deep inside**

**You were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

**Only God would know the reasons**

**But I bet he must have had a plan**

**'****Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

"Your turn, baby," I smiled, laughing when she held on to my neck, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. If the guys in this room didn't know something was up before, they sure as fuck do now.

**Light a candle, blow the world away**

**Table for two on a TV tray**

**It ain't fancy, baby, that's okay**

**Our time, our way**

**So hold me close, better hang on tight**

**Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride**

**Two kids hitching down the road of life**

**Our world, our fight**

**If we stand side by side (all night)**

**There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)**

**And I know that you'll live**

**In my heart till the day that I die**

We sang the next part together like we did several other songs before her injury occurred and so far, she sounded amazing while her eyes beamed at me.

**'****Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

**Only God would know the reasons**

**But I bet he must have had a plan**

**'****Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**And my heart beats like a drum (all night)**

**Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)**

**And I'll never let go**

**'****Cause something I know deep inside**

**You were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

**Only God would know the reasons**

**But I bet he must have had a plan**

**'****Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

This was all mine and I rested my forehead on hers while I told her so.

**You were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

"I love you," I gasped against her lips before taking her mouth in a kiss. My tongue wrestled hers into submission before we broke for air. The first thing I noticed was the lust in her eyes before I became aware of the others in the room. Joe and Jon were barely holding in their laughter while the rest of our guests fidgeted awkwardly. "Sorry to call it an early night, guys, but she's going to be very occupied in a few minutes," I smirked at the double entendre before I carried my girl into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us.

"If that was too subtle for you then let me simplify it – get out," I heard Jon through the door while I continued to plunder Lex's mouth. It wasn't but a few minutes later that our outer door slammed.

I placed Lex on her feet, willing myself to release her mouth and took a few steps back. "Take your clothes off, baby," I growled low in my throat, watching with an overwhelming hunger while her hands immediately obeyed my command. Someday I'm going to have to insist she wear a bra and panties set just to drag out the strip tease. Our girl goes commando under a tank and shorts and hey, I'm not complaining but a slow, sensuous strip tease would be fucking kickass. "That's my good girl," I praised her when she stood gloriously nude before me with her eyes trained on the floor and her wrists resting against her delicious ass; the stance thrusting her breasts out for me. "You are absolutely breathtaking," I whispered while I walked a circle around her.

"Get on your knees, baby," I stripped off my shirt, tossing it aside and moved to stand before my girl. "Take me out and suck my cock, pet," I grinned when her hands went straight to my belt, deftly undoing it before she popped open the button, lowered my zipper and eased my dick out of the confines of my boxers. Her big black eyes met my brown while she swirled her tongue around the head, collecting the pearl of precum from the slit, before running along the underside and finally took me deep into her hot mouth.

"Fuck," I hissed, my eyes rolling back in my head when she hollowed out her cheeks, making sure that wonderful tongue of hers steadily pressed along my shaft while she took me to the back of her throat. My hands tangled in her hair along her temples, pulling her towards me while my hips thrust forward on their own accord. "Damn, baby," I mumbled while I fucked her mouth for several minutes. The suction she applied while I deep-throated her had my body vibrating with need, the unbelievable urge to release down her throat. She was going to make me cum if I kept this up and I needed to be inside of her. Fuck, I craved to be inside of her like her body was my damn drug of choice.

"That's enough, pet," I gripped her hair, holding her head still while I forced myself to withdraw from those lusciously full lips. "I don't want this to end just yet," I stepped back and hearing the door open behind me, I had a thought. I know, I was shocked I could have a thought too after fucking that mouth. I obviously didn't have time to schedule this alone session with her so Joe and Jon were free to watch, and our girl was the picture of submissive. She sat on her heels, head down, hands behind her, lips pouty from being fucked and waiting for her next instructions. "On your hands and knees on the bed, baby, and face towards your other owners," I smiled when she gracefully rose to her feet and moved to assume her position.

I stripped off my jeans in mid-stumble, ditching my boxers at the same time, to fish something out of my bag. I smirked when I noticed Joe and Jon sitting on the floor, staring at Lex with shit-eating grins on their faces. "Enjoying the view, fellas?" I chuckled as I made my way back to the bed, sitting behind Lex before I laid on my back and scooted towards her until my face was directly below that smooth pussy. "I definitely have the better view," I groaned, licking my lips as I slid my hands along her ass.

"I'm going to eat that beautiful pussy of yours, pet, and when you feel my tongue enter you, I want you to fuck yourself with it," I didn't give her time to reply, I was too hungry for her. Digging my fingers into the flesh of her ass, I pulled her down to ride my face, flicking my tongue over her clit several times before darting it inside her wet heat. Like a good trained pet, she immediately began to lift and lower her hips, driving my tongue in and out of her in long, fast strokes. "Fuck, you taste addictive," I groaned, going back to play with my pussy. I could literally mix her taste into my morning coffee. Don't judge me! She tastes like Cinnabon…and Lex.

Glancing up, I couldn't see Joe or Jon through the dark curtain of her hair while her head hung down. Pulling a hand back, I slapped her ass hard, the sound cracking through our room. "Keep your eyes on Joe and Jon, pet. Make me tell you again and I'll put you over my knee," I growled at her, moving back to kneel behind her. My right hand instantly went to her hip, pulling her back on my waiting cock and damn, if I didn't almost lose it right then. "You're dripping wet, baby, I know you can feel it but here, have a taste," I wrapped her hair around my fist and pulled her back to my chest, yanking her head to the side to drive my tongue into her mouth. "You taste fucking amazing, feel fucking amazing," I gasped against her lips, wrapping my free arm across her breasts while I pumped into the body I worshipped.

Lex was near frantic, panting hard while she held off her orgasm. I could see her hazy eyes darting between Joe and Jon who both watched me fuck her like a madman. "I have something else I want to do with you so you can cum now," I panted in her ear, moving my mouth to clamp on to her neck, teeth scoring her flesh. A few more thrusts from me and she came, wailing at the top of her lungs.

I held her sated body against mine for a moment, letting her catch her breath while I unwound her hair from my hand and kissed her temple. "Lay down, precious, but keep your ass in the air and your eyes on the guys," I gently directed her forward, watching her rest her chin on her folded arms before I snatched up the jar I took from my bag. Joe couldn't see what I was doing behind her so, when I slipped one lube-coated finger into her tight ass and her hand whipped out to painfully tug his hair, my eyes widened when his narrowed on me.

"Colby, what the fuck are you doing?" Joe bellowed at me while he moved to cradle her gasping face between his large hands. "Are you okay, baby?" he said in a soothing tone while scowling at me.

"You've haven't broken her in yet?" I asked incredulously. "As much fucking as you two do and you've never taken her ass before?"

"No! I had other priorities at the time! Now will you get your finger out of her?" he shouted while petting her head and face.

"Now wait a minute, Joe, I think considering our new relationship, we might want to check with Lex on this one," I said delicately, noticing Jon's eyebrow arch in interest. I had yet to remove my finger and lightly jiggled it around in her tight backside before I leaned forward towards her ear. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked first, only continuing on when she gave a curt nod. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; I didn't know but Lex, I want all of you. No, fuck that, I need all of you and if you think they don't then they're lying," I whispered, lifting her chin to look at them with my free hand while my finger continued to work that tight ass of hers.

"Look at them, baby. Jon is looking at you like he could eat you alive right now. He always looks at you like that but the thought that he can fuck this sweet ass of yours is burning through him," I could tell her eyes were on him by the way he licked his lips while his breath heaved in his chest. "And while Joe is primarily concerned for your well-being, you can see the lust in his eyes. You know the Big Bear wants to take every part of you, claim every inch of your body," we darted our eyes to his, seeing his animal lying just below the surface. "We need to possess every inch of you, baby, to make you totally ours. Will you let us have you? Will you let me take you?" I whispered softly, kissing the silky skin of her cheek and released a soft breath when she gave a slight nod.

The instant she gave in, the three of us moved as a unit like we were in the ring. It was kind of creepy but we were three men working towards a common goal.

Joe rose up on his knees, placing one large hand on her back to rub soothing circles on her soft skin. Jon moved directly in front of her, taking her face between his palms. I slowly added another finger into her, scissoring them to prep her for my cock. They knew the instant I removed my fingers and positioned the head of my dick at her asshole. She took a deep breath and grabbed a fistful of Jon's shirt, catching his chest hair in her grip if the grimace on his face was anything to go by.

"Breathe, baby," Joe said softly while running his hand over her hair to her back.

"Don't hold your breath, sweetheart. Exhale when he moves forward and focus on relaxing," Jon said at the same time.

"Jon…hurts…" came the broken reply that almost froze me in my tracks.

"Only for a little while, baby, just a little while," he cooed at her! Jon Good actually cooed! If I could breathe, I might have actually laughed over that. As it was, I was doing everything in my power not to explode while I eased my way through that tight hole.

I had just managed to get the head past the ring of muscle and thought I was going to pass out from the pressure. If I kept up this pace, I was sure I would be dead by the time I bottomed out. Sweat was pouring profusely from every pore of my body and I was breathing just as deeply as she was.

"Colbs, stay still for a sec," Jon told me before he caught her eyes. "Lex, do me a favor…okay, two favors. Will you let go of my chest hair? It hurts like hell…"

"Ask me that again and you'll never get what he's getting right now!" she shouted and his hands shot up in surrender.

"Okay! No problem. You can rip 'em out by the handfuls or one at a time with tweezers. Whatever you want, princess," he smirked, getting a short laugh from her before he took her face back between his palms. "I want you to take one huge breath and slowly, very slowly release it, completely relaxing as your air expels, okay?" She nodded and his eyes shifted to mine. "You follow the release of air, man, and take it easy. Ready?" We both nodded and my eyes clenched when Lex took that breath. Fuck, the head of my dick felt like it was being strangled…

I took a firm grip on her hips and chased that release of air, sliding my cock fully into that fucking incredibly tight channel until my pelvis rested against her ass. Can I say for the record that I can't believe Jon just talked me through claiming our girl's anal virginity? Can't say that I'm comfortable with it but he got me where I wanted to be.

This is the moment that Lex totally panicked. The foreign intrusion in her backside had her on the verge of hyperventilating, her hands clutching at Jon and Joe while she chanted "Fuck" over and over.

"Baby, it's okay," I whispered to her, rubbing her lower back. "I'm there and not moving until you're ready. Just breathe, precious, breathe and relax. It's all on you now. You tell me when you're ready for us to move on," I said softly, flicking my eyes to Joe for one of our non-spoken conversations. "I love you so much, Lex, so fucking much," I skimmed my hands up her back, around her sides until my fingers latched on to her nipples, rolling them between my thumbs and index fingers.

Joe nodded and moved his free hand between her legs, his finger zeroing in on her clit like a guided missile. I could feel her begin to relax around me as he worked his magic on that bundle of nerves. Lex pulled Jon to her by his chest hair and kissed him desperately, passionately. She released her grip and moved her hands to his neck, lifting her upper body off the bed and subsequently, pushed herself back on to my cock.

"Colby," she said in a breathy moan.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Take it, baby. It's yours," she sighed before melting into Jon's kiss.

I exchanged a grin with Joe before I experimentally pulled out a bit before pushing back in. She grunted into Jon's mouth but didn't complain so I began a slow, steady pace feeling like my dick was still in a vise but it was heaven to me. In my haze, I noticed that Joe and Jon lifted her, changing the angle of my penetration a bit, and each of them had a hand between her legs. They must have been working some serious mojo on her clit and pussy because she relaxed enough to the point where she began to meet my thrusts.

A few more minutes into this heaven and our girl took the initiative to rise up on to her knees, running her hand along my nape and pulled me into a kiss. "Harder, baby," her lust-filled eyes darted between mine before she ran her tongue back into my mouth and I began to fuck her ass like I've been dying to since…forever.

We broke for air, both of us glancing down to see Joe sucking on one nipple and Jon on the other before we stared into each other once again. "You are so fucking perfect," I panted against her lips, running a hand along her jaw to cup her cheek. My hips were driving me into her, she met me in the middle, the sound of our pants and slapping flesh all came together until she tossed her head back and cried out with her climax. Her body gripped mine within and I was lost, howling my release like a proud alpha male.

I sat on my heels, holding her shaking body close to mine while we both still quaked from that orgasm. "I love you, baby," I gasped, moving her hair out of her face to kiss her parted lips. I was still buried to the hilt within her but was just too damn drained to move. Okay, I'll be honest! I just wanted to stay inside of her for as long as I could, but the choice was taken from me when Joe pulled her head to his shoulder, and lifted her off of my lap. We both shivered and moaned when I popped free, and I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face if I tried.

"Jon, go run the water in the bathroom," he said softly, maneuvering her exhausted form in his arms to carry her to the shower.

"If you even think about getting your dick anywhere near my ass right now, I will end you," she mumbled wearily. "I have no intentions of letting you tear me in two tonight," she whispered into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Does that mean he's bigger than me?" I yelled out, glancing back at her from the same spot on the bed.

"Pfft! Of course, he is," she winked at me while Joe just let out a booming laugh.

I finally managed to drag myself in there just as Joe was helping a very shaky Lex out of the shower. "Are you okay, beautiful?" I asked, placing my hands on her hips with my forehead resting against hers.

"Yeah, baby, my legs are just refusing to cooperate after that," she blushed from her gorgeous hairline to her dainty toes. "I love you," she breathed against my lips before taking my mouth in a devastating kiss.

"I love you too," I beamed at her, kissing her one more time before I hopped into the shower.

When I returned to our bedroom, the three of them were already in bed, Lex situated in the center on her side, facing Jon with Joe plastered against her back. We worked out that she would sleep on whichever one of us was the last to make love to her. Cuddling purposes, you know. I crawled up into the center of the bed, sprawling on my back and let her drape her body on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her while Joe and Jon rolled towards us and threw an arm across her too. It was a thing with the three of us, we always had to be touching her when we slept.

"I'm going to hate you for a few days," she mumbled sleepily into my chest.

"Why, baby?" I lifted my head, concern and dread running through me.

"I'm going to be walking funny after that. It is not funny!" she slapped my chest when the three of us began to chuckle. "Everyone will know after getting one look at my waddle! Shut up!" she smacked Jon when he broke down into hysterical laughter.

"So, uh, how do we go about scheduling that new activity? Is it fair play now that Colby broke you in or what? Ow!" Jon yelped and gritted his teeth when she clenched a fistful of his chest hair again. "That is fine by me, princess. You go right ahead and yank until your heart is content but I'll get my turn at that lovely ass, you can count on it," he smirked, kissing her hard on her parted lips. "Waddle! That is fucking priceless! I'm going to follow you everywhere just to watch that!" he burst out again after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, whoever said taking it up the ass was comfortable was obviously with someone that had a pencil for a dick. You three thoroughbreds will have me walking funny for the rest of my fucking life," she mumbled into my chest, snuggling in as exhaustion began to take her.

Yeah, nothing puts a proud grin on a man's face like his girlfriend saying he has a big dick. The three of us were smiling fools until we finally joined our girl in sleep.

* * *

The next night at the show, I came to collect her from Nic but things were different this time around. I held out my hand with a smile, which she took without hesitation. As she turned to wave goodbye to him and the others, I placed a kiss over the hickey I left on her neck. "See you later, guys," I smirked at them, swatting her on the butt to get her moving out the door. She hissed and scowled at me before giving me a playful wink.

My jealous possessiveness was nowhere to be found anymore.


	11. Chapter 11 - Saving Me

**Chapter 11 – Saving Me (Jon)**

**Colby's POV:**

I have to admit, I was practically vibrating with excitement for a few days. See, the stars aligned perfectly for a change. Hmm, stars aligning, that isn't something that happens often so let me explain.

The Chicago Comic Con was coming up; in fact, we were packing to hit the airport to make the trip. All three of us were scheduled to appear and Lex was handling our photos for the company but, Phil would be there too, and since she still works for him for some damn reason, she'd be taking his shots too.

Our girl was in one damn foul mood, knowing Amy would be there and having to deal with them on his turf just set her off. Here's the thing about the break-up between Lex and Phil since I don't believe it has been said before. He swept in after her divorce from Adam and offered to let her stay with him while she dealt with those issues. Oh she had 3 homes she could go to but her friends didn't want her alone so she relented and went with Phil.

They became friends while she was married to Adam despite the fact that Phil had been around for a while. Jeff didn't like him, therefore Lex didn't like him. It was just the way it worked. But something happened that changed that and they began to talk and then grew closer. He was someone she could talk to and as a friend; he wanted to be there for her when she finally vented all the pain of Adam's betrayal.

During the time that she lived with him, he fell in love with her just like anyone would that spends time with her. He fell hard too but didn't push anything on her for a while until she began to view him in a different light too. The man is beyond intelligent and observes people just like she does. He knew when things shifted between them and slowly moved their relationship to a different level. It wasn't just sex either. No, he didn't take advantage of her. He wanted her love, strove to get it and only when he had it, did he take that last step.

They were head over heels for each other. They were Phil and Lex and everyone knew it. Well everyone except Joe. They were a perfect balance for each other and similar in more ways imaginable. But here's the rub – Lex realized that she found her One, the man she was always meant to be with. Phil panicked when he realized just how much love she had for him. Like Jon, he didn't think he was worthy of it or her and he very deliberately annihilated his own relationship, shattering this woman to pieces.

Jon and I both knew all of it since we were close with the man. He felt more comfortable talking to us about it than his best friend, Scott (Colt), since he grew close to Lex during their time together. We had never met her at that point. On the job, they kept things professional. She'd take his shots, he'd stare at her more times than you could count during his matches but she ignored him for the most part.

Then the weird stalking behavior began. He would show up at the room parties, sometimes with Amy and still tried to speak to Lex. She'd ignore him and keep singing for the rest of the roster but her songs of choice reflected her anger and pain.

Turns out Phil didn't just leave Lex with a broken heart. On July 19th of 2012, in a hospital in her hometown of San Antonio, Texas, Lex admitted herself when her blood pressure skyrocketed to a dangerous level. She was sicker than hell too and after a battery of tests were performed, the doctor told her she was pregnant and the baby was killing her.

It wasn't determined why, or she just didn't listen close enough to hear the reason, but they said she had to abort her daughter or suffer a heart attack. To make matters infinitely worse, the pregnancy was a miracle to begin with. She was told she couldn't conceive in her twenties. So there she was, lying alone in a hospital having to work up the nerve to tell the doctors to kill her child so that they both didn't die. She was alone. He wasn't there.

It took more than a month for her to call him, saying they needed to talk in person and she finally told him that she aborted his daughter to save her own life. She walked away from him then and, in her mind, there was no going back to the way they were but he held out hope and still does to this day. He told Jon and I about the baby, even grieved but he did her a huge injustice by not grieving with her, letting her go through that alone too.

We were days passed the one year anniversary of the death of their daughter when this Con came up. She really needed Phil on that day and he never came, just killing a little more of her. Jon and Stephen were her pillars of strength that day. As far as I know, Joe is still unaware of the whole thing. So getting back to the stars aligning…here we were days after a horrible memory for her, her stuck having to deal with Phil and Amy, the Comic Con crowd and for fuck's sake, remind me to never touch that ugly dog again because she cut us all off – no sex – after we had a picture taken with it. Even Nemo and Jasper refused to get near us like we were huge cheating whores! But I digress…

I asked Joe and Jon if I could take her on a date during the Con weekend. I managed to snag two tickets to a Godsmack concert with Saint Caine as their opener in New Hampshire. Lex had worked the Uproar Festival, taking shots of Godsmack, Staind and of course, our buddy Chris' band, Fozzy. She knew the bands. Just so happens the singer of Saint Caine, John Kosco, is also her tattoo artist. It was set in a small venue, not an arena, and would be more personal. It would also keep her from being surrounded by a crowd which is still a thing with her.

She went through one day of hell at the Con before I sprung our date on her and watched her transform from irate to a bouncing handful of excitement within seconds. She wrapped around me like a second layer of skin, kissed me breathless and then ran to change so we could hit the airport, hop our jet and make our concert.

Did I forget to mention we had our own jet now? Well we do. Pre-season football started up and she made enough in the first week of bets to buy us our own plane. We bid goodnight to Joe and Jon and I escorted our lady out of our suite, not noticing the solemn look on Jon's face in our excitement.

**Joe's POV:**

Colby and Lex were gone for less than ten minutes before Jon grabbed his wallet and room key and headed to the door.

"Where're you going?" I asked from the sofa.

"Downstairs to the bar," he said in a withdrawn tone, pulling the door shut on his way out.

Fuck. He was acting strange when Colby asked if it was okay if he took Lex on an overnight date to this concert but I had no idea he was this upset over it. He had a spooked look in his eyes when he hugged her goodbye and stared at the door for a few minutes after they left but now he was dead set on getting drunk.

This was going to be one long fucking night.

**Colby's POV:**

Her buddy, John saw her the moment we took our seats at our reserved table in the front and ran out from backstage. "Hey, you sexy bitch! Come here!" He picked her up in a hug, spinning around in a circle before letting her slide down him to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The man looked like an excited grizzly bear!

"It was a surprise to me up until a few minutes before we hopped a plane to come here. John, this is my boyfriend, Colby Lopez," she turned to me with a smile on her face. He released one of her hands to shake mine. You have no idea how amazing it is to hear her announce me as her boyfriend. I know, I'm a tard…

"Pleased to meet you, man! I take it you sprung this surprise then?" he asked with a grin.

"She needed a night out away from the business and I know for a fact she loves hearing you and Sully singing together. We do Reefer Headed Woman all the time for our friends so don't be surprised if you hear us from here," I laughed when she blushed, scuffing her boot on the floor.

"From here, my ass! You two are coming back. Come on, I can set up seats just off to the side," he started tugging her along and she grabbed my hand to pull me with them. "I know a certain someone that will go apeshit when he sees you! Salvatore!" he yelled when we cleared the curtain into the bustling backstage area. "Look who I found!" he took her by the shoulders, standing behind her with a big grin on his face. It must be my overprotective male drive but it felt like he was holding her like a prize to the man across the room.

"Oh shit! Is that my sexy baby girl?" Sully fucking Erna stood there with a huge smile, taking all of 3 seconds to take her in before he ran to us, picked her up and hugged her breathless. "Fuck, I've missed you!" Again, I'm standing here watching another man full body hug my woman but this time, I admit, I'm starstruck and it doesn't bother me as much. "When are you going to leave those wrestlers behind and come on the road with us?" he said with a laugh but I could tell he was serious and now I am fucking bothered.

"I gave you my terms a long time ago, Sully. Marriage and multiple orgasms every day for the rest of our lives," she giggled, staring into his eyes while he rested his forehead against hers. "Too bad I broke my own terms since the prospect of marriage kills my own deal," she laughed.

"I can still do multiple orgasms, sweetheart," he wagged his eyebrows at her, his Boston accent coming out something fierce.

"I get more than enough now, baby," she winked at him, reaching a hand out behind her to me. I took her hand, moving up to take her shoulders and ease her from his grasp to rest against my chest. "My wrestling stud here takes real good care of me in that area," she laughs at the 'oh shit' look on his face.

"I'm sorry, man," he laughs, reaching out a hand to shake mine. "I didn't know she moved on to greener pastures since the last time we saw each other. You can't blame a guy for trying. Your girl is in popular demand," he laughs again, placing a hand on her cheek and as much as I idolize this man, I find myself wanting to punch him in the throat. "Sully, pleased to meet ya!"

"Colby and I know just how much in demand she is. I just didn't know you two were this close," I glanced between them with an arched brow.

"Aw shit, man, after your buddy, Chris brought her aboard for the Fest, we all just fell in love with the girl. He was beating us off with a stick. If you think my guys are bad, I suggest you never take her to a Staind show cuz you won't be able to pry Aaron off of her with the Jaws of Life!" he laughed, slapping my shoulder while still touching her cheek. "It is so damn good to see you, baby girl. Will I be able to talk you into sitting down with John and me for a song tonight?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"You might if you behave and stop making my man uncomfortable with all the touching," she laced her fingers through mine that rested on her abdomen.

"Well I don't think that is possible, Colby, and I apologize ahead of time for what is about to happen," his eyes darted off behind us before we found ourselves surrounded by the remaining members of Godsmack. Needless to say, she was ripped from my grasp a few more times.

While I exchanged introductions with the rest of both bands, Lex grabbed Sully and John by their forearms, stepping away from the group for a moment. I was capable of tuning the bands out enough to overhear her expressing her concerns about singing in front of the crowd.

"Why, baby girl? You did it in front of a much bigger audience during Fest," Sully looked at her in concern.

"What happened, Lex?" John asked when he saw her getting antsy.

I could see their eyes grow large, the color draining from their faces and, for the first time ever, I saw anger on the face of Godsmack's frontman. "That motherfucker that came with you to Fest did that to you!" he shouted, drawing everyone's attention instantly. "Let me see, sweetheart," he tilted up her chin, looking at her skin which was clear of marks by now. "Does it still hurt?" he ran his fingers over her larynx while John placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Calm down, Salvatore. Is it still giving you trouble, baby?" John asked, casting a quick glance at Sully when he began to fidget before returning his attention to Lex.

"Every once in a while when I try to hit some of his lower notes or screams," she pointed at Sully and flashed him a grin that seemed to settle some of his nerves. "I do okay at your octave which is just not normal for me. I'd just feel like shit if it cut out on me in front of that crowd. I can't stand it when it happens in front of my crowd," she shrugged her shoulders and I could see how her vocal problems still upset her.

"Baby, the only time I've noticed you having an issue with your voice cutting out is if you're upset," I said, wrapping my arms around her midsection. "You dwell on it and it gets worse. Somehow I think these two will keep you happy enough to make it through a song. Besides," I turned her towards me, holding her to my chest, "I would love to be able to say I saw my girl sing a song on stage with Sully Erna and John Kosco. The bragging rights would be fucking amazing," I grinned at her, kissing her forehead when she blushed in the most adorable way.

"What do you say, baby girl? Shall we give your guy bragging rights?" Sully asked, he and John both smiling at us. "That's our sweetheart!" he said, when she nodded. "Bring it in," he told everyone and I suddenly found myself in a giant group hug with two bands and my girl.

By the end of the night, Lex sang two songs with Sully and John – Touche and Reefer Headed Woman – and one with Godsmack – Nothing Else Matters off their latest album. She did great and I was damn proud. We hung out with both bands for a while before Sully made her promise to do another show with them soon and John told her to drag her ass into his shop for some more ink.

We retired to our room, stripping out of our clothes while our tongues leisurely explored each others' mouths. Falling into bed, I covered her body with mine and made love to my lady until we fell asleep pleasantly exhausted in each others' embrace.

**Jon's POV:**

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. When Colby asked if he could take Lex on this overnight date, I couldn't say shit because I knew it would make her happy but I wanted to. I wanted to say no. Instead I stood there just nodding my head like an idiot and watched him make the preparations.

As the following days went by leading up to it, he took every opportunity to give Joe and me all the details plus the history he discovered she had with both frontmen. Now why didn't I find it exciting that she had a history with the lead singer of Godsmack? Or that the lead singer of Saint Caine has touched her skin for years? Sully Erna is her God. She is in major lust with the man and Colby thinks I'm supposed to be happy about this trip?

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

When he sprung it on her, she was ecstatic like I knew she would be and I felt miserable. I wanted her to say no. When they were leaving, I wanted to grab her and tell her to stay. Instead I stood there and watched them walk out the door. It was the worst feeling, like my heart went with her and I was left with a huge gaping hole in the center of my chest, no ground beneath my feet or air left to take into my lungs.

Fuck, the alcohol must be kicking in. I never get this dramatic unless I'm fucking shit-faced.

**Phil's POV:**

"This better be life or death, Jon," I shout into the phone, having just fallen asleep after a long day at the Con.

"Uh, my name is Brian. I guess I'm calling for your friend that owns this phone," some stranger stuttered through his words over the line.

"How did you get my number?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"You're first on his speed dial."

"What the fuck is going on?" I instantly came to awareness when I heard a loud crash along with Jon slurring a rash of obscenities in the background.

"Your friend is really fucked up and in a mood in the hotel bar. I'm afraid if someone doesn't come and get him quick, he'll get arrested," he shouted when Jon began to scream for Lex at the top of his lungs.

"I'll be right there!" I hung up and called a number I never thought I would dial in a million years.

"Hello," came his deep tone.

"Look Joe, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but you need to get your ass down to the bar. Jon is on a drunken rampage," I spoke as quickly as I could while pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "If we don't get him under control and fast, they'll have his ass thrown in jail," I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my keys and ran down the three flights of stairs to my garage.

"Shit!" he said and I could hear him rummage around over the line.

"You probably want to get Lex to go down there. He's yelling for her," I gritted out, the words making me sick even as I said them.

"She's not here! Colby took her to a concert in New Hampshire. They won't be back until morning."

"I'm on my way over. It'll take more than just you to get him back to your suite," I pulled out into the street and hauled ass to the Hilton. Luckily, it wasn't far from my building.

**Joe's POV:**

I dialed her number as I struggled to pull on a tank and shorts. Damn, I hated ruining their night like this, but it has reached a point where she's the only one that can get through to Jon when he's this far gone.

"Joe? What's up, man?"

"Colby, wake up Lex! Now!" I shouted while I pulled on my shoes.

"Baby, what is it?" She sounded petrified even upon waking.

"You need to come back now! It's Jon! He needs you here now, baby! Hurry!" I hung up without further explanation, grabbed my key card and ran out the door.

I could hear him yelling by the time the elevator hit the second floor. When the doors opened in the lobby, his gravelly voice resonated off the walls. Running to the bar, I had to push through several people standing outside before I made it in. I wasn't expecting what I found and I admit it made me pause for a moment. Jon was swaying on his feet, standing amidst a ton of broken glass and overturned tables. Apparently the people behind me were the ones lucky enough to make the exit before he went completely off the rails. There were several people pressing themselves against the far wall as far from him as they could get.

"Jon," I said as calmly as I could. He spun around, fixed me with an inquisitive stare before his gaze flicked behind me.

"Where's Lex?"

"She's on her way, Jon." I held up my hands, inching towards him. "Why don't we go up to our room and wait for her, brah?"

**Jon's POV:**

"Fuck you, Joe. You're the one that let her get away. You told her to go, to leave us," I sneered at him, balling up my fists at my sides. Now I must be more in the bag than I thought because I'm hallucinating Phil standing at his side. I'm good with venting to a hallucination though. "You're the motherfucker that actually had the nerve to lay hands on her. You hurt our girl. How far would you have gone if I didn't show up that night, Phil? Would you have forced yourself on her because you're desperate? Would you've tried to kill her like the Boy Scout just because you lost her for good?"

"I never would have hurt her like that, Jon. I didn't mean to hurt her like I did. I was just trying to get her to stay and listen but she was trying to get back to you."

"That's because she doesn't belong to you anymore, asshole. And for the record, no one on this forsaken rock has hurt her more than you," I pointed at him or at least the one in the middle. "She needed you the other day. If you were any kind of man at all, you would've been there for her on the anniversary of your daughter's death but no, your self-absorbed ass left her to deal with it alone just like you did when she lost her." See what alcohol does for you. It gets all those fucking secrets out in the open. I accidentally let it slip that Cena is the one that almost killed her and let Joe in on the secret of her lost baby. "Sorry, Joe," I shrugged. "And now he knows you left her alone with a baby that was killing her from inside the womb," I glared at Punk. "Seems appropriate that it would be your spawn that would try to finish off what was left of her after you crushed her beneath your heel," I knew that one hurt when he physically flinched.

"Jon, let's just go up to the suite and wait for Lex," Joe said with tears misting his eyes.

"You let her go. I need Lex here! I need her now!" My anger spiked to the point where red wasn't what I was seeing anymore. The darkness was moving in on me, suffocating me again and I was just so tired of fighting against it but I've always been too stubborn to let it take me completely. "Fuck all of you! I need my light! I need Lex!"

And that is when my best friend pounced on me, spearing me to the ground. I could feel broken glass digging into my back but it only fueled my rage.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

I struggled against Joe's hold on me but just when I began to get loose, I felt my airway cut off. Punk was choking me out, letting the darkness creep closer to me, pulling me further away from Lex. The fight left me with my breath…and even as I slipped away, I still called out to her in my head.

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Joe's POV:**

As soon as Jon went still, Punk let his hold go and helped me get Jon to his feet, his arms draped over our shoulders. Only two people moved while we were still there.

"I'm Brian, the one that called you," he held out his shaking hand, passing Jon's phone to Phil. "I hope he's okay," he said softly, moving back to let us hoist Jon up a little more.

"Thanks," Phil told him, passing me his phone.

"No one was injured and the damage was limited to here," the manager told me as he glanced over the room. "An Alexandra Adkisson Tomasini phoned and told me to charge all the expenses to her credit card so as long as you keep him contained in your suite and there are no more incidents then we're fine here. Good night, gentlemen," he said in a stony tone before moving to herd the onlookers back.

"You know she just threw a ridiculous amount of money at this hotel to keep him out of jail and in your suite, right?" Phil asked as we dragged Jon's unconscious form to the elevator.

"Yeah, I know but she takes care of her family," I said as I punched the button for our floor. "Guess that's what sets her apart from you," I added after the doors closed.

"Go ahead, Joe. Get it all out!" he grumbled at me. "Fuck knows you've been holding it in long enough, but do me a favor and wait until we get into the fucking room before you lay me open. I think we've had enough bad press for the night, don't you?" he shifted Jon to get a better grip before stepping off the elevator with me when we arrived on our floor.

We glared at each other down the hall, at the door to our suite and all the way into our bedroom while we deposited Jon's lax form on the bed. Neither one of us thought it was a good idea to leave him alone – who knows what he'll do when he wakes up – so I pulled off his boots, tossing them to the floor before we plopped down in the two recliners next to the reading table in the room. The uncomfortable silence between us was like a thick fog while we watched our friend fight his internal demons.

"Do you seriously believe I don't know that I fucked up the best thing I've ever had?" Phil broke the stand-off, turning pain-filled green eyes to me. "I know she's the one, I knew it all along but the way she cared for me, loved me was so fucking pure and strong that I panicked."

"Why?"

"I didn't come from your perfect life, Joe. People like me and Jon never knew that kind of life – a safe one with loving parents and siblings that gave a shit about you. We saw ugliness, we felt lonely and afraid, we got our asses beat and had to fight to stay alive, to stay in one piece and to earn respect. But even people like he and I have differences from each other," he glanced at Jon when he whined Lex's name in his apparent sleep. "Neither one of us knew what love was for a very long time, Joe, so when we were faced with it, when we felt it, we reacted. Neither one of us believe we're worthy of what she gives us and, while I ran from something so fucking good and pure and perfect, Jon is fighting to hold on to it with both hands. You heard him call her his light," he jutted his chin out towards Jon. "He won't run from her like I did. He needs her now. She's his balance, his guardian against the shit that haunts his dreams."

"Why did you stalk her, Phil? Haunting her every move just to string her along in case you changed your mind was probably cruelest thing I've ever seen. She loved you more than anything in this world, you tossed her away like trash and then became a pair of eyes crawling over her," I grated out of clenched teeth, trying to keep myself in my chair. "You sure as fuck didn't want her so why didn't you set her free? Why keep her life in limbo, hold her captive like that?"

"At first, it really was to keep her single in case I changed my mind. I really thought that maybe I could convince myself that I deserved her and every fucking time I caused her more pain, it set me back to thinking I was a worthless prick," he sighed, shaking his head. "And then I just became a raving lunatic that didn't want to see anyone else touch what was mine. Yeah, I still believe she's mine to this day," he said in an embarrassed tone, running his hands over his face. "I wanted to kill Cena in the worst way when they got together, and don't think for a second that I haven't plotted your death a few times," he laughed softly.

"Do you think you can get her back?" I asked, dreading the answer. "You are the love of her life after all. Are you going to try to take her from me?"

"I'll be honest with you, Joe, I already tried. It was during my break after Mania, I stopped by Stephen's to talk to her and she told me in no uncertain terms, that what she had with you was real. It wasn't just a fling like she had with John. She told me you are where she belongs. No, I've lost her to you now. Well I guess it's more like I lost her to you three now, right? I mean you are sharing her with Colby and Jon now, right?" he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye taking in my nod. "How do you do it? How do you share her? The thought of it makes my skin itch and she's not even mine anymore."

"Look at him and ask that question again!" I pointed at Jon's anxious form on the bed. Sweat beaded his skin while he shifted and jerked like he was in the fight of his life within his own mind. "That is the result of being parted from her for a few hours! Can you imagine how bad he'd be if he lost her entirely?"

"As a matter of fact, I can or have you forgotten that I have lost her entirely? But you still didn't answer my question, Joe. How can you bring yourself to share her?"

"It wasn't an easy decision. Believe me, I struggled with it until I thought my brain would bleed, my heart would fracture, my lungs would give out," I stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling his eyes on me before I returned my gaze to Jon. "But then I realized something," I shifted my eyes to his, "she's worth more than just me. I have watched her for a very long time. Not like you, you freak," I laughed when he smirked at me. "I saw her with Adam, with you, with her friends and how you all interacted. Everyone is drawn to her. I was drawn to her even as a child and when I finally got her, I loved having her to myself but then I saw her with my friends. I saw how they made her smile a little more and how she enriched their lives. We all made each other whole. How could I keep her to myself when she turned Colby's life around? How could I keep her away from Jon when she gave him everything he was missing from his life? The answer was really simple when I saw how she seemed to shine even brighter with them in her heart."

"I can see that, I guess," he nodded his head. "She is better than any one of us and, despite the fact that she thinks she has very little heart left, she has too much love to give to just one person. Letting one man keep all of that to himself is selfish."

"I'm sorry about your daughter," I whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks. I've always wanted a little girl and having her give me one would have been a dream come true. She wasn't supposed to be able to conceive – something about an underdeveloped womb and long tubes. The doctors told her that the swimmers wouldn't live to make it up that long of a stream and even if one did, she wouldn't be able to carry it. I was good with that. It didn't change the way I felt about her back when we were still tight. I told her we could adopt or use a surrogate when the time was right. Turns out one of my guys had the endurance, gave her the miracle she always wanted for a brief moment before it almost killed her," he wiped the tears from his face, refocusing his attention on Jon. "He was right. I did abandon her in the worst way possible, leaving her alone to grieve when it was something we should have gone through together. It just felt like it was something else of her that I destroyed. On top of breaking her heart and stringing her along, I gave her the worst thing ever – a miracle that she couldn't keep."

Phil leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while he scrubbed his hands over his face yet again. The man was clearly torn over the subject that Jon threw in his face while gripped with his own despair. I was at a loss on what to say or if I should say anything at all, but then Jon took that choice from me when he began to stir in his sleep.

"Lex…need you. Please…" he whimpered while he tossed his head on the pillow.

"What are we going to do about him?" Phil sniffled, jerking his chin towards him. "He's coming around and hurting bad without her here."

"We try to keep him there so that he doesn't hurt himself until she gets here," I sighed, pushing up from the chair to take my place on the other side of the bed while Phil moved into position.

**Jon's POV:**

Everything hurts. I feel so cold and empty inside. All the beauty that I was gifted with is missing from my life. How fucking cruel is that? Giving me the best gift I could ever wish for and then snatch it from my fingertips. It's like some higher power just shot me the finger and said _"I was just kidding, Jon, you never deserved this. I just let you play with it for a bit so I could take it away to fuck you over one more time." _

"But she was here, I had her in my hands," I could hear my voice shake while I covered my eyes with the back of one hand. "Why did you take her away? What did I do wrong?" I choked on my tears.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_"__You weren't good enough for her, Jon. You didn't deserve her."_

"I tried to be good for her. Wasn't she good enough for both of us? After everything I've been through, I deserved her, I did. Please…give her back to me…I'll do anything, please…"

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

"Jon, she's on her way, just hold on, brah," I vaguely hear Joe's voice through the noise in my head.

_"__He's lying to you, Jon. You fuck up everything you touch. You defiled her with your presence in her life."_

"No, I didn't, I didn't fuck her up. I didn't defile her! Give her back to me!" I opened my eyes, taking in Joe and Phil hovering over me, holding me down. "I want her back! Give her back to me! Lex!"

"Jon!" I hear her voice following a loud slam. "Jon!" I turn my eyes to the doorway and see her appear through my tears. She's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of Colby's boxers and she's never looked more beautiful to me. "Baby, I'm here!" The voice in my head fades and I see my light move up the bed, pushing Joe and Phil away from me, freeing me as she straddles my lap and takes me in her arms. "I'm right here, love," she gasps in my ear, running a comforting hand into my hair.

"Lex, you were gone…I was alone again," I whisper in a desperate tone, pressing my ear to her chest, letting my heartbeat sync with hers. "Please don't let me go, baby. I can't go back…I can't be that again," I bury my face in her breasts, clutching her to me, afraid if I let go, she'll vanish.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

"Jon, baby, I'm never gone. Look at me," she gently tilts my head back, gazing into me with those onyx eyes that go on forever. "You're never alone, not ever. I live right here," she places her hand over my heart, giving me the softest smile. "Even if we're apart for a little while, you carry me right there with you, everywhere you go, and I will always be back by your side. It's where I belong and want to be," she brushes a kiss across my lips and I feel my tension fade before I melt back into her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm so sorry I'm such a fuck up. I don't deserve you and you sure as fuck don't deserve to get stuck with a piece of shit like me," I shake my head helplessly, clutching her tightly while the tears fall down my face. "I wish I was strong enough to walk away from you, to spare you this," I beat a hand against the side of my head, "but I can't, baby, I can't let you go. I'm so sorry."

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

"Jon, I love you," she pulls my face back up, using her thumbs to absorb my liquid sadness into her skin. "You are neither a fuck up nor a piece of shit. You're my lover, one of the holders of my heart and soul. We both deserve this," she leans in, placing tiny kisses over my jaw, up to my ear. "I don't want you to walk away from me or let me go, not ever. Look at me, Jon," she waits until I meet her gaze and I can see the love there. It's the light in my darkness. "You're one of the three strongest men I know or you never would have made it in here," she took my hand, placing it over her heart and I could feel it thundering under my palm. "You took this mess and put it back together. I'd say that makes you one hell of a man, Jon, and I'm not letting you go," she smiles again, taking my mouth in a mind-blowing kiss while holding me to her just as tightly as I'm holding her.

"I love you, Lex," I exhale heavily, letting everything but her go. "I love you so much," I sigh, feeling my energy leave me with all the doubt and worry that was eating me alive.

"I love you too, Jon," she kisses the top of my head and suddenly, I feel her tense up. "What the fuck is this?" she snaps out harshly, making my eyes snap to her angered face. "Why are you bleeding? And where?" she tries to move to check me over for injuries but I refuse to release my hold on her just yet.

"It's nothing, baby. I don't feel a thing, nothing but you," I slip my tongue back into her mouth, relishing in the feel of her when I feel the bed dip down behind me.

"It's his back, baby. He's got spots of blood all over," Colby says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why is he…" she glances up at Phil, shakes her head and turns to Joe. "Why is he bleeding from his back?"

"You'll find out when you get your credit card statement," Phil mumbles, I chuckle and Lex rolls her eyes, waiting for Joe to answer.

"It took both of us to get him out of the bar, baby," Joe shrugs, sitting beside us.

"You hurt him?" I feel a wave of contentment wash over me from the concern in her voice. Childish, I know but I can't seem to give a fuck.

"It was that or he got arrested, baby," he puts a hand on my head while he kissed her temple.

"Colby, go get the first aid kit. Jon, take off your shirt, baby," she barks out orders and we instantly move to do her bidding. She helps me lift my shirt off my bloody back, tossing it aside with a frown.

"No," I grip her hips in my hands when she moves to leave my lap. "Let Colby do it, I need to feel you," I tell her what I need with my eyes, taking in her nod before I begin to strip Colby's shirt off of her body. "You look fucking sexy wearing Colby's boxers, baby," I purr against her neck, giving her a little bite and then a lazy smile.

"She does, doesn't she?" Colby adds when he returns to sit behind me. "If we weren't so desperate to get back here, I would've tossed her back in bed after I saw her in them," he laughed, taking tweezers to my back.

"I'm sorry I fucked up your date, Colbs."

"It's alright, man. No harm done cept to yourself and let's try to not do this again," his voice dragged out while I pulled a sliver of glass from one of the wounds in my back.

"How was the show?"

"It was great! A total sausage fest backstage though. Both of those damn bands love her, thought I was going to have to throw down a few times to get them to let go of her, and Sully even wants her back onstage with him."

"You got to sing with your lover boy?" Phil piped in from a few feet away but Lex was lost to his words while I ran my tongue over her shoulder to her neck.

"She did and was amazing up there," Colby said, pulling another piece out and dropping it into the ashtray. "The crafty prick is even trying to talk her into leaving us and going on the road with them," he said with an edge to his voice.

"Nobody is taking this away from us," I growled low in my throat, running my hands up her sides to cup her full breasts. I felt my cock come to attention when she moaned in response. "This is ours forever," I laid her back on my legs; hers still bent at the knees, and skimmed my palms over her hard nipples.

"Shit!" Lex yelped, rising back up to bury herself against my chest when she heard a low moan. The three of us turned predatory eyes on Phil who was running his tongue over his bottom lip until he caught our expressions.

"And I'm out of here," Phil said in a rush, pushing himself away from the wall to leave our room.

"Punk," Joe calls out, halting him at the door. "Thank you," he glances down at Lex, talking to her without words before she turns to Phil and nods her head.

"You're welcome," he said softly, directing it at Lex before he walks out the door.

**Phil's POV:**

Okay, I'll admit I had my eyes plastered to the curve of her breast that was pressed firmly to Jon's chest while I made my way to the door. That body was mine for over a year and I still remember every inch of it. All of that aside, I am left completely in awe of everything that just happened.

Jon clearly still has a long road to travel before he escapes the demons of his past. They'll have more nights like this where he won't be able to leave her side out of fear of being alone again. She'll have more nights where she has to reassure him that she'll always be there for him and that is one thing I am sure of, she will always be there for him.

I have to admire the man's bravery. He did something that most people like us just don't do – he took that first step towards trusting someone with his heart. He allowed her to let him experience emotions he cut off long ago in an act of self-preservation. He gave himself to her. Yeah, he's suffering a little right now while he struggles to accept the gift he was given but when he gets past it, he'll have the fresh start, the new beginning that we all wish for.

It brings up all my fucking insecurities over my past decisions. If I had the same bravery Jon does, my life would be completely different right now. I'd still have that refreshing love that seeps into my skin like a warm security blanket. I'd still have that loving woman that wanted nothing more than my happiness. I'd have that body pressed up against mine in our bed right now.

The bitch of it is I know she still loves me, just as I still love her, but I did so much damage when I pulled away from her, when I tormented her by not letting go afterwards, that there is and has been a huge wall between us. After all the time she spent breaking through the one I erected to save myself, I finally let it drop when it's too late and she slapped one up to keep me out.

I tried to get through but didn't have what it takes to break it down. Turns out it took a Samoan that fell in love with her as a kid to find a way in. He patched up the hurt I put her through and fixed her so that she was able to get back to the way she was – someone that can give love to people that are worthy of it.

He even fixed her to the point where she can show she still gives a shit about someone like me – a man that is so afraid of love that I run from it. It is the reason she still works my matches, so that she's there if I get hurt or need help to focus when I'm angry. She still cares enough to be there despite everything I did.

"Three of the luckiest men on the planet," I mumble with a smirk. And it was luck and they aren't losers. They scored the greatest prize through perseverance alone. She will love them until their dying day and stay with them unless they leave her. And if that day ever comes then I'll be back to try my hand against that wall again. Until then, I'll have to be satisfied that the woman I love is ringside for my matches, watching over me.

For the second time tonight, I find myself dialing a number I never thought I would…ever.

"This better be fucking important, Brooks!" he barks at me in that country accent of his.

"Oh Jeffro, you won't believe how important it is. Guess what I found out tonight?" I smile when I hear the gears working in his head.

"And the winner of the ultimate ass-kicking is?"

"Cena."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Jon's POV:**

We've had some positives and negatives come our way lately but then who doesn't? One positive – the Boy Scout went out with an elbow injury. Wonder how he got that? *COUGH* (Making a mental note to send the tat twins a thank you card for that.) He was out for 4 to 6 months and Lex was no longer on lockdown backstage.

The negatives… well there were a few. Stephen went out with an injury after Money in the Bank. The argument from hell ensued when Lex took it upon herself to arrange time off so that she could be with him during his rehab, only to have Stephen tell her he was taking off for Ireland to visit family after his surgery. She was so hurt but in typical Lex fashion, she masked it behind anger. There was a showdown in the middle of our street like it was the OK Corral, our lady unleashing hell on the Irishman before she left him behind, returned to the house and accompanied us to our next show. She didn't even stay for his surgery.

When those two fight…damn! It was like a hurricane versus a tsunami. The whole neighborhood battened down the hatches, hid in their houses and watched through their blinds…like we did. No fucking way were we stupid enough to get in the middle of two natural disasters…or a Latin female and an Irish male. Our Texas Latina and her Irish brother tore into each other like no two people on the planet that planned on walking away alive. At the end of it, she was furious that he hurt her so badly and he was hurt that he got so furious with her.

It has been a few months and they still haven't spoken to each other. They are both so stubborn; they will hold that grudge and suffer from separation just because they refuse to cave first.

Another negative is with Cena out after his surgery, he was home and that means right around the damn corner from us. Sucks, I know. She was still on lockdown at home but not maximum security since she could take him out with a swat to his elbow.

And an interesting yet annoying negative came up with a phone call one afternoon. We were sitting around just relaxing on our days off when she answered her cell with a smile, saying "Niccy! What's going on, hon?" I could see Colby tense up out of the corner of my eye just before I noticed her smile fade. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing just from his tone that he was in a bad way. "Okay, that's fine, later then. Of course, you can stay. Where are you?" What? That got our attention fast. "We're two more houses down on the left. I'll meet you out front," she hung up, tossing her phone aside as she ran out the front door.

"What the fuck was that? He's staying here?" Colby hissed from across the room.

"He's her friend, Colbs," Joe said in an even tone.

"Shouldn't we get a say in this?" he fired back.

"If you remember correctly, I never asked if you could stay when you broke up with Leighla. I just told her you were hurting and she took you in because you were my friend," Joe growled back, setting the newspaper aside.

"And look where I am now! In your bed with her! You know how they are together! What if…"

Oh shit! He did not just go there! The big bear was fairly seething, shifting forward to the edge of the sofa, clasping his big hands together like he was imagining they were wrapped around Sugar Rush's neck.

"I'd watch my fucking mouth if I was you, and for the record, no one else will ever touch what is ours. She loves you, and what you just said makes her sound like a…"

Joe was cut off by the front door opening. He and I stood, watching her walk Nic in by the arm, him dragging his suitcase behind him. He looked out of it, spooked even but definitely broken. "Have you eaten anything?" she asked him, getting a shake of his head in return. "Come sit and I'll get you something," she led him to the sofa, sitting him on the far end from Joe before she turned to him. "Baby, will you take his bag to the guest room next to the office?"

"Of course, love," Joe nodded, grabbing Nic's bag and taking off down the hall. It was the room farthest from ours and the open loft. Our girl was working damage control in regards to how loud we can get upstairs. We don't tend to have guests if you know what I mean.

"Kick back, man, make yourself at home," I told him, taking my seat in the recliner. "We're just watching her games. You know how she is about football," I rolled my eyes, getting a small smile from him before he focused beyond the TV.

Joe and Lex re-entered the den at the same time, Joe re-taking his seat and Lex handing Nic a plate of salmon sushi, fried rice and egg rolls before settling between them. "You got here at a good time, honey. We just made all of that and stuffed ourselves before you rang," she exchanged a smile with him, smoothing his hair back when his smile didn't reach his eyes.

We returned our attention to the game, quietly laughing while Lex bitched at the TV and Nic slowly made his way through his meal, taking his plate to the kitchen before returning to her side. I could see him rub his eyes after a few minutes before Lex reached over, grasping the back of his head and pulled his face into her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" she whispered in his ear.

"No, but I don't want to sit here and fucking cry in front of them either," he mumbled into her flesh.

"Please, we're a bunch of fucking cry babies in this house," she laughed softly, running his short ponytail through her fingers. He laughed for a split second before he broke down, grabbing on to her with his face still buried in her neck. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go out back and get some air," she whispered, helping him to his feet and leading him out the back doors with him cradled up against her side.

The three of us watched as he kept his head on her shoulder, taking a seat with her on the large hammock in the yard. She kept a hand between his shoulder blades; the other cradled the back of his neck while he ducked his head under her chin and cried into her upper chest.

"I don't trust him," Colby growled.

"Colbs, I don't sense any ulterior motives here. That man is shattered and if anyone knows what it looks like, it's me," I told him, keeping an eye on my lady.

Colby cursed under his breath, shooting to his feet and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before I glanced at Joe.

"I am this close," he held up two fingers about an inch apart, "to punching him dead in the face."

"He's young and feels threatened. Don't get me wrong, I won't stop you from laying him out, he's acting like a little bitch, but I just get the feeling that he is moving into the 'I don't want to share my girl' stage, even with us. You and I are a little more seasoned and open-minded. He's more of a showing off his trophy girlfriend and spending every waking moment with her type. I have my problems and issues, man, but I know she loves us all and we love her. I'm perfectly comfortable with the way things are, and have been since the beginning but I don't think he's going to make it without more outbursts like this," I told him, taking in his nod while I continued to keep an eye on Nic's breakdown. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked, jutting my chin towards them.

"I don't know, brah, he looks wrecked," Joe shook his head, feeling the man's pain. "If anyone can pull him through it's her," he glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she's kind of a miracle worker with problem children," I could feel myself blush when he laughed at me.

While all this good, bad and in between has been going on, the four of us had a hell of a time together. We spent a week in Vegas, Lex in her reserved seat at her Luxor table and barely leaving; only coming back to the suite when one of us retrieved her to rest. She was making a killing and it was a fight to get her to leave her seat but she listened to reason. I'll admit, I completely fanboyed when she introduced us to Criss Angel. Turns out her permanent suite in the hotel was on the same floor as his permanent suites. The man was amazing and completely cool to hang with.

Not taking Sully's advice, we went to a Staind concert at the House of Blues and sure enough, not even the Jaws of Life could pry Aaron off of our girl. "I told you it is a sausage fest around these bands. She draws them like flies," Colby chuckled while the rest of the band took turns hugging Lex and catching up.

She did 6 songs with him that night. The three of us stood off to the side of the stage with huge smiles on our faces, listening to our girl and, strangely, seeing her in her element. "Maybe this is what she was meant to do," Joe said, ignoring the exasperated look that Colby shot his way. "I just can't help remembering the sound of her voice coming from the floor above us, the way it called to me, made me crave her but calm me at the same time. Look at how alive she is out there with him, in front of the crowd instead of immersed in it. She shines out there," he smiled, listening to them sing Something to Remind You.

"You think she's better off with them? You think she should stay with one of these bands and out there in front of all those strangers?" I asked with an arched brow.

"She's happy, Jon. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'd rather she suffer while I inflict as many orgasms on her as possible," I shrugged, grinning as the big man's laugh boomed backstage. I have to admit, she looked hot as hell out there.

I also learned that aside from Criss, no non-resident spent as much time in Vegas as Lex did. She spent so many weeks in the Luxor that she had a lease on that suite on Criss' floor. Our girl spent an insane amount of money in that place and in turn, they treated her right when it came to the yearly lease. I thought she needed more though, she deserved more and I planned to give it to her.

As much as I hated it, I got online and did some hunting with our small family in mind as I searched for something perfect for our lady.

Nic was still camping out at our place on our days off. He spent most of his time in his room, only coming out to eat or sit and watch TV with us for a while before he'd return to the sanctuary of his room. None of us bothered him except Lex, when she'd go in and talk to him. It didn't bother Joe or I like it did Colby.

And speaking of Colby, he'd been acting strange as of late. I could hear him talking on his phone in his private room almost every night. I couldn't tell who since this house was built right with decent walls but I had a bad feeling in my gut.

He started acting differently with Lex too. When we shared the big bed together, he fucked her like he was angry with her, showing almost no regard for her pleasure while he dominated her. He wasn't hurting her physically (well not anymore than he usually does) but he was damaging her emotionally. He didn't hold her afterwards anymore. When it was his turn to cuddle with her, he wouldn't hold her and she'd roll off his body, seeking contact from Joe or me.

It seemed like it was the same when they had their private time too. Lex never had the glow about her when she left his room the next morning. I could see she was upset and confused but she kept it to herself. I saw it though and I'm positive Joe did as well, especially when she sought one of us out after she left him.

All of this went on for a while until it began to crack Lex's fragile shell. Oh she was tough as nails when it came to outsiders but with the three of us, well we were her weakness and Colby's cold handling of her began to wear her down. "Jon…have I done something wrong to make him hate me?" It came out of the blue while we cuddled on the hammock, sharing a cigarette one night and for a moment, I couldn't find my voice.

"What?" I glanced down at her face, taking her chin between my fingers to force her gaze to mine. What I saw broke my heart and made me angry at the same time. "No, baby, no, this isn't on you. It is his problem and he doesn't hate you, princess. He could never hate you." She looked fragile again, broken like Nic.

"He might not hate me then but I don't think he loves me anymore," she lowered her gaze, snuggling into my chest. "I don't see love in his eyes, Jon. I see anger and pain, nothing resembling love. It's like he's punishing me for something and I don't know what it is," she choked out, grasping on to my torso as I felt the first of many tears fall on to my chest.

"Shh, baby, its okay," I ran my hands over her back and arm, moving one through her hair to cradle the back of her head. "Colby will sort his shit out but in the meantime, maybe you should stay away from him. I don't want you feeling this way because of him."

"I can't! I love him! If I stay away, he'll feel left out and I don't want to hurt him," she sniffled, subconsciously running her cheek over my chest hair. Lex loves my damn chest hair and I love how tactile she is with it. Rubbing her face against it makes her purr like I do when she runs her fingers through my hair. Where was I? Oh right, Colby acting like an asshole and making my baby cry.

"But he's hurting you, princess, and I just can't take your tears. We aren't supposed to make you cry," I kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. "We're supposed to love you and make you smile, make you feel as good as you make us feel. Just think about it, baby."

Part of my charm that creeps out my fellow co-workers is that I lurk. They don't even know that I'm there and watching until I make my presence known. It is how I observed Lex for so long prior to meeting her. I studied her closely to see what captivated Phil. Funny thing is she was the only one that saw me. Out of all of them, she was the only one I couldn't hide from. It was like she could feel my eyes on her and would glance at me just to acknowledge that she was aware of it.

Colby, on the other hand, didn't know I began to watch him. I made a promise that no one would ever hurt her again and that included the three of us. He was hurting our girl; acting fucking strange and I had every intention of finding out what the fuck he was up to.

I knew he wasn't cheating because he was never out of our sight but he was definitely talking to a woman on his phone. I could tell by his tone while I jammed my ear to the wall between us. It took me a while but I finally found out who.

I was hidden in shadows in the backyard, smoking a cigarette when he came out to take his call. Lex and Joe were upstairs, recovering from a round of lovemaking. That is where Colby was too when I came out for an after sex smoke and here he is, sneaking out of our bed to come out and talk to this mystery female.

"I don't know about this, Leigh," he sighed, fidgeting as he paced back and forth. I guess she isn't a mystery after all. "You leave me the way you did and everyone tells me you were cheating on me and now, when I'm finally over you and happy again, you decide to call and apologize, telling me you made a mistake, it is fucking with my head," he rambled out. I could tell she was running her mouth, trying to make assurances and I see it began to make its way through when his hand shakes on his brow. "I don't know…I have to think…" That's it; I've had enough of this little motherfucker. I stepped forward, taking a drag of my cigarette while meeting his startled eyes before I dropped it to the ground, stubbed it out and headed towards the back door. "I have to go," he said, ending his call and running up behind me. "Jon!"

"Don't fucking start with me!" I made it up the deck stairs before I rounded on him, barely holding in my anger. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life! How long have you been talking to that slut now, huh? She's whispering in your ear, telling you that you've got it all wrong, that she wasn't riding someone else' dick while you were away and the pathetic thing is that you're starting to believe her! In the meantime, you've got someone that loves you, took all your hurt into her self, healed you up, made you happy again and you leave her bed after making love to her…oh wait, you haven't made love to her in months! You just fuck her now and leave our bed to hide out here in the dark to talk to that whore!"

"Jon, please…" he had tears in his eyes, getting worried about my anger or maybe that I'd tell on him, I don't know which and I didn't care, I just wanted to hit him for hurting her.

"Jon!" I lowered my arm when I heard Joe open the door and place his big hand on my shoulder. "Go inside and keep Lex calm," he said softly while he glared at Colby.

I gritted my teeth at losing my chance to pop him one and turned to see Lex sitting on the stairs, her shaking hands covering her mouth. Not even my anger at Colby could keep me from her when she's upset. I opened the doors, closing them behind me before I noticed Nic standing to the right. "Did she hear us?" I whispered to him.

"No, not what was said, not from up there but Joe was down here, getting a bottle of water. He and I…we heard everything," he whispered back, glancing at Lex with added sadness in his eyes before he returned to his room.

Lex didn't hear what we said but she could read people; their body language, facial expressions, all their mannerisms and she knew something was horribly wrong. I moved to the stairs, kneeling in front of her and took her hands in mine. A gasp tore from her lips and her body flinched while her eyes remained focused on the French doors. Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw Joe push Colby with two opened palms to his chest, our younger teammate landing on his ass a few feet away.

"That's it," I slipped an arm under her knees and one around her back, lifting her up to cradle her against my chest. "Come with me, princess," I whispered against her ear, carrying her up to our bed.

**Joe's POV:**

"Joe..." Colby struggled to get a decent breath while tears coursed down his face.

"Shut up! I don't want to fucking hear it!" I shouted, my fists vibrating from the amount of restraint I used to keep my temper in check. "I gave you something precious, something perfect and you shit all over it! I knew something was going on with you these past few weeks but I let it play out even though you were hurting her with every cold ass touch. More importantly, she put up with it despite the fact you were acting like an uncaring prick! No more! You go ahead and decide if you want a woman that loves you more than anything in this world or the bitch that fucked around on you but while you're making up your mind, you will not touch Lex! You will not kiss her, sleep with her or have any intimate contact and you sure as fuck will NOT tell her you love her after this!"

"Joe, please…"

"Fuck you, Colby! You're lucky I'm not kicking you out! Move back into your room, stay out of ours and stay the fuck away from Lex! Grow the fuck up, make up your mind and do it fast before I do it for you!" I shouted, turning my back on my friend to return to my mate. "You begged her not to leave you, Colby, that night I first let you touch her. You begged her and it turns out you're the one that left her. The really shitty thing is I pegged Jon as the one to break her heart when in truth; he's the last one that would ever cause her pain. Even I caused her pain when I let you into our bed, when I let you into our relationship," I gritted out of clenched teeth, leaving him behind in a heap on the deck to get back to my girl.

The instant I walked inside I could hear the choked sobs of the love of my life. Her pain had me taking the steps two at a time to get to her side. When I cleared the half wall at the top, I found her curled into Jon's side crying into his chest. 'I brought pain into her life and heart.' That thought just killed me.

"Baby girl," I whispered, crawling on to the bed beside her.

"Did you hurt him?" she mumbled against Jon's skin.

"Not physically," I answered honestly, placing a tentative hand on her hip. "Come here, precious," I opened my arms, pulling her into my embrace while engulfing her small frame with my large one. "It'll be okay, baby, everything will be okay," I whispered against her hair, placing a kiss on her head while I just held her shaking body.

Lex reached a hand out behind her, grabbed Jon by the waist band and tugged him towards her. He took the not-so-subtle hint and rolled over, molding his body to hers with a protective hand resting on her abdomen. The two of us shared a look of sadness over her shoulder, feeling our hearts ache with every sob, every sniffle until she finally cried herself to sleep.

**Nic's POV:**

"You're an idiot," I said in a low tone when Colby finally got his shit together enough to enter the house.

"That seems to be the popular opinion," he said in a lifeless voice.

"You know you were right by my window for all those secret phone conversations of yours. I didn't need to eavesdrop," I took in his nod and leaned against the wall. "Let me guess…there were no arguments leading up to her just breaking up with you?" He shook his head no. "She was cheating on you, waiting until she had someone else lined up before she left you. Now he either proved to be someone else after the honeymoon stage was over or he dumped her and she's crawling back to you. I'm in stage one of that right now and if stage two comes around, I'll be ready and won't fall for it."

"Yours just left you?"

"Yeah, and Lex is the one that is here to pick up the pieces. She was last time too when Nikki and I split up. Contrary to what people might think, she doesn't take many into her inner circle of friends, Colby, and she sure as fuck doesn't take just anyone into her bed. She took you into both. Your relationship is unconventional to some but what they think doesn't matter, and I know she loves you just as much as those two," I sighed, feeling bad for him when he flopped down on the couch, burying his face in his palms. "You're throwing away something many of us could only wish for because you're scared and insecure like Phil was. Those are two words I never would have associated with you, Lopez," I shook my head in mild disgust and walked back to my room, leaving him alone to think or grieve, I don't know which.

**Joe's POV:**

This was an apparent first for all three of us. Lex decided to attend her first Board meeting and Jon and I accompanied her to WWE Corporate before we were to fly out for Raw. Lex strolled right past the receptionist, heading towards the conference room and ignored the woman that kept telling her she couldn't go in before she spun on her heel with an arched brow.

"Honey, have you ever wondered whose ass belongs in that always empty chair in there? That would be this ass. Now be a dear and make a Starbucks run for me. I'll take a Venti Cinnamon-spiced Mocha, two raw sugars, easy on the whipped cream and whatever my two men want. I'll be out shortly, babes," she handed the girl her credit card, waved sweetly at Jon and I before she pushed open the double doors. "What up, bitches?" she said in an uplifting tone.

"Alexandra! What are you doing here?" We heard Vince practically stutter, obviously shocked to see her.

"I'm here to flex a muscle or two and throw some of my power around, of course," she grinned, shutting the doors behind her. The receptionist returned with our drinks, handing Jon and I ours before opening the door to take Lex hers and her card. While the door was open, we could hear her tell someone to "shut it and don't interrupt me again. You do not want me to lose my good mood."

"I'd kill to be a fly on that wall," Jon smirked at me.

**Paul's POV:**

I could not hide the sheer amusement on my face if I tried. Alex took her seat on the opposite end of the table from Vince and even had the nerve to spin around in it a few times before she grinned at the old man's discomfort. This was going to be priceless, I could already tell. The mere fact that her seat was at one end, his on the other and both said they had equal power was hilarious to me.

"So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I took a look at my packet from Creative while my toe nails were drying, my book was in the other room, the dogs were hyper and I didn't feel like doing a touch-up, anyways I looked it over because I needed something to read and almost choked on my Vitamin Water when I read what was coming up. Seriously, Vince?" she arched a perfect eyebrow at him, holding up a hand when he opened his mouth. "I'm not even going into how many times I can count that we've done this gig. I realize with all the talent out right now that we need something and if you think it is the fucking family acting like their usual power-hungry selves then whatever. I don't give a fuck. I'm here for two reasons and two reasons only. If you make me happy in that regard, I might miss the next meeting. Although this chair is pretty fucking comfortable," she grinned, spinning in the chair again.

"Will you please watch your language?" he sighed.

"When have I ever given you the impression that I'd allow anyone to fucking change who I am or influence how I act?"

"Uh…" I held up a finger with a shit-eating grin on my face. Our time at Club Sin is still a lovely daydream for me during boring meetings with the suits.

"Shut up," she growled at me.

"What is it that you want, Alexandra?" Vince asked, trying to look as calm and cool as possible. She knew it was a façade but I had to give the old man credit for trying.

"I want input and veto rights on all things Shield and Punk related. The absolute final word on every single bit of their storylines…forever," she let a slow smile cross her lips as she lifted her feet one at a time on to the table and crossed them at the ankle.

The room erupted into a symphony of noisy discussion and arguments while Vince and Alex remained in a silent staring contest. He held up his hand to quiet the room while reading her resolve. "Fine, they're yours," he finally answered when he knew she wouldn't break or give in the slightest.

"Cool, let me see what you've got," she waved her fingers for the documents. "Take into consideration that it was recently insinuated that I need to keep Phil happy," her eyes darted to mine, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. I really used a poor choice of words that day and she isn't letting me forget it. "I can tell you now, Phil won't want a thing to do with this bullshit hard ass family storyline so don't even slide his paperwork over if it has a single line pertaining to it." She laughed when Vince tossed a stack of papers into the trash while she read over the Shield's paperwork.

"So what is he going to do tonight?" Steph asked while Alex made some changes on tonight's script and slid them sheet by sheet back across the table, down the conveyor belt of Board members to Vince.

"I'll leave that to Phil," she slid her eyes back up to my wife's, a dangerous glint in them when they flashed to me. "It'll make him happy and, if I like it, then I'll build on it with an intern and let it run. He's an intelligent man. He'll come up with something that will make us both happy and that is what we want, right? The true face of the WWE to be happy," she smirked, still writing changes to her men's script on each page and sliding it off. "When you get right down to it, kids, Cena can't hold a candle to Phil when he's a face or in-betweener, and tons of fans love him more as a heel. His merchandise doesn't look clownish, he gets through to adults and kids, his promos cannot be touched by anyone and his in-ring skill blows Captain America away. Don't test me on what it will take to make this man happy, you'll fucking lose." The smile faded from her face for an instant before she returned her attention to the Shield's script. "I'll be needing an intern; preferably someone new that hasn't had their artistic vision stifled by the narrow-minded fossils in Creative, and a PA to handle errands since I will continue to focus on taking Phil, Joe, Jon and Colby's photos for the website."

"Done. I'll have them waiting for you outside your Skybox at the arena," Vince nodded, folding his hands across his midsection. He was really trying hard to hide his irritation and knew he failed miserably when she chuckled.

"Now let me tell you what I want for my boys," she glanced back to Vince, sliding the last of the marked up pages down the table.

**Joe's POV:**

They must have caved just to get her out as quick as possible because she flung the doors open not even two hours later. She had a grin on her face that nothing could erase and upon glancing in the door, I noticed Vince and several other Board members where holding their heads in their hands, except Paul. He was trying his best to hide his smirk behind his hand, failing completely when he burst out laughing.

"I believe we have a jet waiting," she smiled at us, taking each of our hands as we walked out together.

Well I thought nothing could erase her smile but all it took was one glimpse of Colby's saddened expression to make it disappear. "I need you to come with us," she whispered, taking in his nod and we followed her down the hallway. "We need to stop in here," she knocked on a locker room door, waiting for the 'come in' before we entered. "We need to talk. You three take a seat," she told a towel clad Phil and directed us to a bench.

"Sure thing, baby," Phil parked it on the bench perpendicular to ours. "So how was the meeting? Did you give the old man a stroke?" he chuckled when he saw her smirk.

"How did you know I went?"

"I work in mysterious ways, sweetheart." He wagged his eyebrows at her with a grin. Things have sure changed between them recently. They were awfully friendly with each other. "So I assume that is what we're going to discuss?"

"We are," she nodded, practically vibrating with pent up excitement. "You four are the only ones I represented. I'm not saying I won't help any of the others if they approach me with a valid issue or complaint but for now, you four are my only priority." I couldn't help but notice that all four of us seemed to puff up with pride. We're men and easy to placate. Sue me. She paced the locker room for a minute; very aware of our eyes on her while we sat on the benches awaiting her words. "Creative…" she huffed a laugh "…is going with a Corporate storyline."

"Fuck! Not again," Phil sighed, leaning back against the lockers.

"Yeah, like we didn't miss that fucking ghost from storylines past. They are going to focus primarily on Bryan but also lay down the law on anyone that doesn't tow the line. Snore! The only positive is I landed the three of you significantly more air time," she smiled at Jon, Colby and me. "On both televised shows," she grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

"That's great. Thanks, Lex," Colby rose from the bench, hesitantly patting her shoulder before he walked out of Phil's locker room. She wasn't done with her announcement yet and he walked out like her news wasn't the best thing we've heard in regards to our careers.

The look on her face sucked all the energy out of the room. Her face fell, glancing at the door out of the corner of her misting eyes before she began to pace again, and the three of us just knew she was on the verge of tears. I thank the Powers that Be for Jon every damn day…

"That's kick ass, babe," Jon shot to his feet, stopping her in mid-pace. "Thank you, princess," he smiled, picking her up and giving her a soft kiss.

"You're welcome, handsome," she brightened almost instantly. "You'll be working that sexy ass off for a while so you might want to hold back on the enthusiasm," she chuckled, grabbing a handful of his backside.

"I love it when you get grabby," he purred in her ear, shifting his eyes when he heard Phil clear his throat. "What?"

"As much as I love watching you two play grab ass, do you think you can hold off long enough for her to tell me what any of this has to do with me?" Phil said in an annoyed tone. His jealousy was still riding strong, that's for sure.

"You, my darling, will not be involved in any of it," she turned towards him, leaning into Jon's side. "You won't be touched by this storyline at all. You aren't expected to be out there when Paul and Steph are laying down the law to the roster; you won't interact with any of them in any way. You'll have your feud continue with Heyman, you'll only work the live Raw shows and pay per views with an occasional Smackdown taping." The excitement grew on Phil's face with every spoken word. "No house shows or overseas tours just like you asked for, despite the fact that we're down a shit ton of talent right now. Period. End of story. I won't let them pressure you into shit until you've decided what to do about your contract renewal." He smiled proudly at her, emotion softening his gaze on her. "You get to write your own ticket starting tonight and, if it works for me then you're free to run with it. I have complete control over everything Creative comes up with for the four of you from now until the end of our run with this company and you know what that means…"

"We have complete creative license with our storylines until we retire," Phil said in a rush, rising to his feet while taking in her nod. "Fuck! Why didn't you go to a Board meeting years ago?" he shouted, taking two quick steps forward and picking her up into a hug. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?" he swung her back and forth in his hug before he let her slide to her feet.

"So I've been told," she sighed dramatically before cracking a smile. She turned to the door when one of her new assistants poked his head in, took the folders from his hand, said her thanks and handed them out to us. "You two have a lot going on tonight so read over your spots while you get ready, and…uh, give Colby his," she handed over the last folder with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Lex, I know I haven't explained things to you and what I'm going to ask is unfair, but please hear me out," I moved forward, taking her shoulders in my hands. "I want you to stay away from Colby and please don't ask me why," I cut her off when she began to speak. "He has some shit he has to straighten out and until then, I've told him to move back into his own room and not to touch you intimately. I would appreciate it if you would respect my decision on this matter."

"Whatever you say, baby," she said softly, keeping her eyes lowered for a minute, struggling with my request. "I need to speak with Phil for a minute and you two need to get ready so I'll meet up with you in the Skybox, okay?"

"Sure thing, precious. We'll see you there in a few minutes. I love you," I whispered, lifting her chin to kiss those soft lips.

"I love you too."

Jon shot a quick glance at Phil before looking at me. I nodded in answer to his unspoken question. "I love you, princess," he kissed Lex, pulling her into his chest and ran his nose along her neck, taking in her scent before releasing her.

"I love you too," she smiled a bit. Jon had picked up some unusual mannerisms to keep her in his head and senses; it helped with his separation anxiety. He tends to imprint her on his senses or cover himself in her scent to prevent a repeat performance of that night. I had to hold back a chuckle when he closed his eyes, letting loose a contented growl before he turned and reluctantly followed me out the door, leaving Lex alone with Phil…and his towel.

**Phil's POV:**

"Want to take a seat, sweetheart?" I asked after she silently stood there for a few minutes. She nodded her head, absorbed in thought and sat down right beside me. She must have been lost in her head to sit that close, right? I mean, I'm the prick that tossed her away like she meant nothing to me. I'm the prick that left her alone to grieve over our lost child. I'm the prick that stalked her, broke her and refused to let her go even though I was with someone else. Yet she's the angel that never cut me completely off. She's the angel that has always been there for me even after everything I've done. "Want to talk about it? We used to do that once upon a time, remember?"

"I remember," she nodded, staring at her hands in her lap. She stayed silent for a while before she sighed and finally decided to open up. "Something has changed in Colby. He's been so cold towards me lately. He doesn't touch me like he loves me, Phil, and now after what Joe just said, I don't know what's wrong, what I did so I can fix it," her voice trailed off into a whisper when her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"Oh baby, I don't believe for a second that you did anything wrong that you have to fix. You've always been the type to give your all in your relationships. You hold nothing back and the love you give is so pure it heals the broken and fortifies the strong. Look what you did for Jon, Lex. He's a completely different man now because of you," I reached over, taking one of her hands in mine and held it on my thigh. "How does he touch you that you think he doesn't love you?"

"He doesn't make love to me anymore." I nodded my head, taking that in and felt a sense of relief that one less man was making love to the woman that owned my heart. Then she just had to open her mouth and ruin that pleasant dream. "He just fucks me now."

"Goddamn it, Lex! That isn't an image I needed in my head," I clinched my eyes, throwing my head back against the lockers but I didn't let go of her hand.

"You asked, shithead," she laughed softly.

"I know! I guess maybe we'll have to pace ourselves getting back to that aspect of our friendship, huh? Having you just pop off with Colby just fucks you now made me throw up a little in my mouth. It wasn't a pleasant experience," we sat stone-faced for a minute before we both burst out laughing. "In all seriousness, baby, I don't know what is going on with Colby but he is young and with youth comes stupidity. He'll work it out, Lex, and if he doesn't then you still have Joe and Jon. They'll always be there for you," I squeezed her hand, not even noticing that I interlaced our fingers.

"That's what they said about Colby, Phil," her voice broke at the end, tears cascading down her cheeks. Fuck knows I caused a lot of her tears but I never could handle seeing them. I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and absorb them into my skin.

"Come here, sweetheart," I released her hand, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. She rested her head against my shoulder, crying softly while I palmed her cheek with my other hand. We spent many nights like this when she was getting over Adam's affair. I remember every moment of it, every tear, and every shuddering breath. It broke my heart then like it's breaking my heart now. "It'll be alright, baby," I whispered against her hair.

I missed holding her in my arms. It felt good to have her here again. I just hate the circumstances.

**Jon's POV:**

Our girl set us up just right in this storyline. We're the Corporation's Hounds of Justice and dished out punishment throughout the show. She had us lined up to do a ton of segments, promos and matches for a while. While she was finishing up her work for the night, I took the opportunity to finalize our trip to the surprise that I got her. We'd leave directly after our last spot in the Smackdown taping tomorrow night and get there in the wee hours of the morning.

I already discussed it with Joe, telling him I needed a day alone with her to show her my gift and he could fly out later that day to meet up with us. He agreed, making his flight arrangements for the afternoon of our arrival. Both of us were really excited to see her reaction but at the same time, we were disturbed that Colby wouldn't be there. As cold as it may sound to some, neither Joe nor myself considered him part of our family anymore and wouldn't until he made up his mind but we knew his absence caused her pain and that was something we couldn't stomach.

"Man, you are positively vibrating with excitement. I don't think you've sat still a second since you got the flight confirmation from the pilot," Joe chuckled with a light in his eyes.

"I am dying for tomorrow's show to be over," I grinned, glancing to my left when our door was kicked open. "What are you doing, baby?" I rose to my feet; taking Lex's laptop from her while she juggled her flash drives and cards from her cameras.

"For future reference, I won't be finishing my work in Randy's dressing room anymore until this storyline is over," she mumbled, taking a seat beside me and snatched her laptop from my hands.

"Why, baby? Did he do something to upset you?" Joe asked, shooting to his feet.

"Ease up, love," she lifted a hand to calm him. "Randy is just one of those guys that gets into character, and frankly, he skeevs me the fuck out when he's that deep into his role. I can't be around him until he's back to his normal assholish self or I'll punch him in the throat," she glanced up at him with a grin before delving back into her work. "I prefer to be up here with you anyways. You too, grumpy," she nudged into me. She cast a quick glance up through her eyelashes at the silent Colby before focusing on her monitor.

"Jon?" Lex asked as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to bury me in the desert?"

Lex had been instantly intrigued when I informed her of our trip; her interest only piqued more when she learned we were going alone with Joe following a few hours later. She hounded me with questions during the drive to the airport but eventually gave up when she knew I wouldn't budge. I was on the receiving end of a vicious glare when she tried to ask Giovanni, our pilot, our destination and was told he was sworn to secrecy.

When the overhead view of Vegas could be seen as we descended through the clouds, I could see a smile form on her face. Gi helped me carry our bags to my newly acquired Jeep, told us he was fueling up to fly back for Joe and he'd see us in a few hours.

I couldn't help but grin as I watched the excitement course through her when we drove down the strip, and saw it turn to instant confusion when we passed the Luxor. She glanced longingly over her shoulder when we left the city lights behind us.

"What?" Her timid question took me by surprise and I turned to her laughing my ass off. "No, I'm not burying you in the desert! Why would you think that, baby?" She shrugged, keeping her eyes focused through the front windshield. "Hey, look at me," I gently took her chin between my fingers and turned her eyes to meet mine. "I'm taking you somewhere special…right up there," I removed my touch to point ahead at a hillside.

I could feel her eyes on me when we traveled up the lone road into the hills. I could feel her when we came up to the gate and I gave my passcode to the security guard. I watched her as she took in the few large homes we passed before I finally pulled into a driveway and turned off the ignition.

"Jon…" she leaned forward, running her eyes over the two-story house before us. "What is this?"

"Welcome home, princess," I grinned when her startled gaze met my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jon's POV:**

"I don't understand," she said, walking hand-in-hand with me to stand before the car. Her eyes just kept taking in the house.

"I, uh, thought it was time I pitched in something for our family," I actually stuttered out, feeling awkward under her intense gaze. "I know you…we have a handful of houses, princess, but something the Boy Scout said that day stuck in my head. They're all your homes. Let me finish," I placed a finger over her parted lips before taking her shoulders in my hands. "I had a few reasons for buying us this house. The first of which is to give something to US; you, me and Joe. The next one is to show you…and me that I'm committed to our relationship, that I love being with you and plan to be here for a long damn time."

"You're a wonderful man that will keep me on my toes and never bore me…ever," she laughed softly, holding my face between her hands. Fuck, I need to taste those lips now! "Was there another reason?" she asked on a gasp after I released her from my kiss.

"Well yeah, you're not a kid anymore and those all-nighters you do at the tables in the Luxor are insane. You need a place to unwind and relax and not some suite upstairs where you can run off and play with your little magician friend," I couldn't help it; I outright laughed at the righteous indignation on her face. "Come on, princess, you know you can't keep that nonsense up. You need your strength to keep up with Joe and me. We're three very physical people but you've got a shitload of injuries from your reckless youth, that you've never had taken care of. It has to wear on you."

"You asshole!" she blushed a furious shade of red, tinting that bronze skin of hers almost a deep mahogany tone. "I'm in my fucking prime and can handle anything you two studs throw at me!" she begrudgingly laughed, swatting repeatedly at my chest while I playfully fended off her blows.

"I know you are, darlin. Would you like me to ask Vickie where she bought her Cougar necklace? Ow! Stop!" I laughed, taking both her hands in one of mine and pulled her to my chest. "I'm just kidding, my beautiful girl. I love to play with you, get you all riled up before I take you to bed. Now would you like to see our new home before we get down to it?"

"Yes please," she whispered breathlessly when I pressed my erection into her abdomen. She let out a squeal when I bent forward and tossed her over my shoulder, carrying her caveman style to the front door. "I don't think this is exactly how you're supposed to carry me over the threshold, baby," she laughed, grabbing two handfuls of my ass.

"The other way is for normal people, sweetheart," I chuckled, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "This right here is you and me," I shut the door behind us, letting her slide to her feet and gripped tight to her waist. "You and I are primal; like nature and the elements. We ignite a passionate fire within each other that can never be extinguished and sure as fuck cannot be contained. I don't know about you but I cannot live without you and refuse to even try," I moved one hand up to cradle the back of her neck, my chest heaving as I looked deep into her eyes and awaited a response. 'Please be mine…' I repeated over and over in my head.

"I'm yours for as long as you want me," she whispered; her hands resting on my chest. I could see love, excitement with a hint of sadness and fear in her midnight eyes. Somewhere in that beautiful head of hers, she was thinking about Colby no longer wanting her, and wondered how long it would be before Joe or I felt the same way. I can't speak for Joe but I know she'll be mine forever.

"That is a relief to hear cuz I planned on forever. I mean, if you ever decided I was too much of a pain in the ass and wanted to cut me loose, I don't know how long I would have to smell your hair or cover me in your scent to keep the withdrawals at bay and keep me from taking out a city block of people," I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and led her through the foyer. "Ready to see our new home?" I whispered into her ear and got a cute little nod in return.

**AN: For those interested, this is my new home and I uploaded some pics after moving in. It is a private album that is password protected. Follow the link in my profile and enter the password. **

"There are 6 bedrooms; two of them are masters, one upstairs and one down," I began as we entered the living area. I actually took it upon myself to pick out the furniture and, with some input from Joe, we purchased the rest of the little shit that decorates a house. I don't know what one calls it, I'm a man. To me, it is just shit the maid has to dust around. "Two master bathrooms, one for each master bedroom and three full bathrooms, one upstairs and two down here. The sixth wheel has to share," I shrugged, steering her towards the kitchen. "Guess this is self-explanatory and these counters are fucking amazing," I easily lifted her slight weight, placing her on the marble and stepped between her legs, letting her feel me pressed intimately against her warm center. "We'll definitely have to christen these later," I growled against her lips, thrusting my hips once more before lifting her delectable ass and letting her slide down against my already aching cock. Fuck, I needed to be inside of her now!

"Let's get this tour done with, baby girl. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself before I tear your clothes off," I blushed (yes, I did) and laughed while I grabbed her hand to pull her with me. "That is our actual dining area which is convenient with the bar separating it from the kitchen. There are two outdoor, no, three outdoor eating areas. The wet bar and this patio," I pointed through the floor to ceiling window. "And there is a nice patio set on the upper balcony that is accessible from both upstairs' rooms. I can't wait to eat breakfast out there later this morning," I let my eyes close to envision it before I felt a gentle tug on my hand.

"I can't help but notice that you skipped a room over there," she pointed at it and seeing my instant fidget, she slipped my grasp and made a run for it.

"Lex, come on," I ran after her, cringing when she opened the door. It was the only negative in the house, in regards to her anyways. Well, this room and the floor-to-ceiling windows since she's the worst vampire ever.

"Holy shit! A fully stocked wine cellar in a non-drinker's home," she turned to glance at me with an arched brow, amusement on her face when I ran a hand through my hair.

"I promise it will be all gone after the house-warming party and then I personally will convert it into a room for your computer and camera equipment, baby," I rambled out quickly, grabbing a hold of her waist and laid the biggest booboo lip I could muster on her. I really did, it was embarrassing but this woman brings out the softer side of me.

"How did you get all of that and the kitchen stocked when we haven't been apart once?"

"Criss," I smirked with a wag of my brows. "That's what you get for introducing me to your friends. We conspire against you. Come check out the theater room!" I laced my fingers with hers and pulled her in that direction. I was really rushing it now. I just wanted to get her naked in our new home as fast as possible. I don't think that's too much to ask since I've been patient all of these 20 long minutes. "Darlin, you can explore all the guest rooms later. I want to show you our room and the pool," I led her out the back doors, letting her take in the wet bar and patio furniture before I started tugging up her shirt. Okay, our bedroom can wait.

"No one can see us, beautiful," I tossed her shirt aside on to the nearest chair. "There are 12 houses in this neighborhood and we're the high house on the hill. In fact, you'd be exhausted before you could walk to the nearest neighbor's house," I grinned, watching the cool night air turn her nipples into tight peaks. "Complete and total privacy," I sighed, leaning down to take one hard tip in my mouth.

Her head fell back, eyes rolling up while I lavished that lovely flesh with my tongue's affection. My usual purr erupted from my throat when her fingers slid into my hair and that set off the blaze within my girl. Piercing black eyes locked on my blues for an instant before her hands began to roughly strip me of my shirt. It was all over in a matter of seconds after that. My restraint, that is.

She kicked off her sandals while I tore her shorts down her legs, letting her use my shoulders for balance to step out of them. As soon as she was beautifully bare, her hands went straight to my belt, working it, the button and fly on my jeans while I toed off my shoes. My baby was eager; hooking her fingers in my jeans and boxer briefs and tugging them both down at the same time.

I kicked them off and in a flash, her body was pressing fully against mine, skin-to-skin, flesh-to-flesh like we were meant to be. "Fuck, I'd love to stay naked together 24/7," I whispered against her lips before claiming her mouth with a deep, penetrating kiss. I purred yet again when her palms skimmed over my chest hair and a few minutes later, it turned into a growl when she pinched both of my nipples. "I can't wait any longer," I gasped as I pulled away from her mouth and lifted her up until she wrapped those glorious legs around my waist. "I need to be inside of you now," I was breathless, reaching a hand between us to make sure she was wet and groaned when I felt that slick heat on my fingers. I love that she's always wet and ready for me!

"I understand," she whispered against my ear, making me focus past the lust fogging my head and pull back to look in her eyes.

"I don't think you do. I'm not talking about sex or fucking," I swallowed heavily, knowing without a doubt that this woman had laid claim to every part of me. "I need to make love to you so fucking bad that I can't even deal with foreplay or I'll just lose it. Is that okay? Can I have you now?" I asked softly, not even hiding the vulnerability in my eyes from her. My eyelids fluttered when she ran her palm along my cheek, smiling softly at me while she nodded her head. "Pool or hot tub?" I asked, seeing the confusion on her face. "Forget I asked, the pool is closer," I smirked, holding her tightly to my body as I jumped in.

When we emerged from the water, she tilted her head back so that her hair ran straight down her back, fanning the surface of the water like a cape of midnight silk. There was no outrage, no shock or stern glares. Her grin matched mine until I gloved my dick in her tight heat. She melted in my arms; one hand buried in my wet hair and the other wrapped around my shoulders. My hips set up a slow rhythm of long, deep thrusts while I held my beautiful girl in my arms.

She felt so damn amazing around me, against me, that I felt those damn emotions break free. "I love you, Lex, I love you so damn much," I whispered with a hitch in my voice that made her pull back to look in my eyes. We both knew it wasn't water from the pool running down my cheeks. I might be breaking down like an emotional shit right now but my dick was on a mission that didn't require my brain's input. It kept gliding in and out of my baby's pussy like it just came home and didn't have plans to leave for a while.

"I love you too, Jon. You have no idea how much," she said softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"I want you to know…that no matter what happens, I'll want to keep you forever," I saw the brief look of sadness in her eyes, thinking of Colby, before a soft yet intense look of love replaced it. "If you'll let me keep you forever, that is," I kept my emotional eyes locked on hers, feeling less awkward when a few tears slid down her cheeks, and a bashful smile spread across her face.

"Then keep me, Jon."

"You're mine, baby." That was all I needed to hear before our mouths fused together, tongues leisurely mating like our bodies were. We took our oxygen from each other until our lungs were on empty. "Lay back, beautiful," I gasped, reaching up to grab her forearms. "Keep your legs locked but lay back and float," I helped ease her down until her back settled on the surface of the water, watching as she let her arms drift with the ripples of our movement. "You're so fucking beautiful," I whispered on a breath.

Taking hold of her waist to keep her still, I used my hips to drive my cock in a steady pace into her willing body. She was an absolute vision floating before me with her yard of black hair moving like it had life of its own around her head. After several minutes of taking it slow and easy, I felt her heels dig into my back, snapping my cock into her harder, faster, and I knew she needed more. We had both been teetering on the edge for too long and needed our release.

"I've got you, baby," I told her, taking in her aching moans. My hips picked up the pace while I kept her in place so that she wouldn't dip underwater. I was breathing heavily through my open mouth, running my tongue over my lips while I focused on her body. "So close, baby girl," I panted, thrusting into her like I was possessed, and really, I was, by her. Her breathless cries and hitched moans were music to my ears, the feel of her pussy grasping my dick like a lover's arms was overtaking me but I could not keep my eyes off of her. "Cum for me, beautiful," I said in a harsh, guttural whisper.

"JON!" she screamed, just as her pussy clamped down on my cock.

"Shit! Fuck! Lex, baby," I groaned as my body seized with my release, my hips jerking into her while she milked me for everything I had. "Keep your legs tight, baby," I gasped when I felt her start to drift. Not taking the chance of a repeat, I reached for her forearms and pulled her back into my chest, where she just held on and snuggled her face into my neck. "Damn Lex, even when we fuck, we're making love," I panted near her ear, feeling her body clench around my dick when she chuckled.

"Let's air dry on the lounge sofa," she murmured into my flesh, "but don't you dare leave your pussy empty," she tightened her legs around my waist and I could feel the lazy grin on her face when she heard my appreciative growl. Holding tight to each other, I walked us up the stairs of the pool, crossed over to the patio furniture and stood there for a moment. "You can be on top. We both know I can handle your weight on me just fine."

She answered my unspoken question the instant it crossed my mind and, if it was at all possible, I fell in love with her even more. She tightened her calves across my ass to keep our pelvises together while I knelt on the sofa and lowered her down, instantly draping my body over hers. I melted into her, I mean I went dead weight but it felt so good to be wrapped up in her that I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. She turned her head, brushing a kiss over my lips before threading her fingers in my hair, the other hand resting between my shoulder blades.

"Did you say house-warming party?" she asked a few minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thought I got away with that one but I should have known," I opened my eyes, catching the look of utter contentment on her face. "Just a few of the inner circle from the roster, and Criss for being such a help and stocking the house with essentials for your arrival. We have 5 beds so only 5 people will be staying here. I won't have anyone sleeping on our sofas and sweating alcohol into the material. Anyone over the 5 can stay in your suite at the Luxor or rent a room."

"You've thought all of this out, haven't you?" she asked with a grin.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you," I said seriously, love shining in my eyes.

"Everything is perfect for me with just you and Joe," she said softly, pressing her lips to mine again. "But since you insist, I have to ask who you'll be giving invites to," she darted her tongue out, moistening my bottom lip.

"You're making it really hard to concentrate, baby girl," I chuckled, feeling my cock stir to life inside of her with every flick of her tongue. "Two of the rooms are guaranteed taken, if they want to come, and that would be Colby and Nic since they live with us in Tampa. The other room is tentatively held if you agree to us inviting Stephen. Feel free to nix the idea if you think the two of you will take out Vegas with a sandstorm of fury. Don't roll your eyes at me, woman. You two are fucking dangerous when you're pissed at each other. And the last two, well Joe and I are leaving those open for you to decide," I mumbled against her lips, feeling a jolt when her tongue sought mine out in my mouth.

"Phil and Randy," she moaned in between fighting me for possession of our kiss.

"Phil huh? You two sure have gotten close again. What brought that on?" I asked before I took her bottom lip between my teeth.

"The fact that he and Jeffro beat the fuck out of John," she gasped, smiling at me when I pulled back. "Oh yes, I know," she grinned knowingly. "Phil can't hide a fucking thing from me. I could just see it in his eyes when asshole made the announcement."

"Why Randy and not Jeff then?"

"Because Jeffro is afraid that I'm pissed about it and won't be lured into a trap. I will have to go see him to reassure him that I'm good with it before he'll leave his safety zone. Phil, on the other hand, doesn't give a shit," she rambled out before she gently bit my chin, moving her teeth along my jaw line and down the column of my throat. "Yesss," she hissed when I withdrew and thrust in to the hilt, now hard as rock for her again. "Told you, I was in my prime," she growled in my ear, clenching her wet heat around my dick like a fist.

"I agree, and it doesn't hurt at all that you've got a pussy as tight as a virgin," I groaned, driving into her with renewed vigor. "How the hell do you stay so fucking tight after…you know…Joe and I pound the hell out of you on a more than regular basis?"

"You and Joe actually help with that, baby," she panted, fixing me with her lust-filled eyes. "Every time I see either of you, my pussy clenches tight, almost like it's begging to hold either of you again. It just so happens that little activity is an actual exercise for keeping those muscles tight, but for me, it is an instant reaction to seeing either of you. Lucky me," she grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

"No, lucky us," I could not stop laughing or blushing or driving my cock into her, for that matter. After we both came like it was our first mating, I carried her up the stairs off to the side of the patio that led to our balcony. Sliding open the door, I carried her into our bedroom, noticing that she kept nuzzling her face into my neck and paid no attention to our surroundings.

I showed her the shower in our bathroom, taking her up against the marble tiled wall. I don't think she had the wherewithal to appreciate it when I gave her another orgasm. I carried my sweet girl out, set her on the vanity and dried her skin. She just kept her hungry eyes on me and I briefly wondered if Joe would arrive later to find my withered husk on the floor. I was wrong though, it was the bed he'd find me in. We were back at it like rabbits – lethal, hungry rabbits with flesh-eating teeth.

We came up for air, both of us claiming we needed food before we got caught up in each other again. I carried her piggyback down the stairs and I'll tell you, I was hard again by the time we reached the kitchen. I was a good boy though; we ate some actual food before we finally christened the counters.

I snapped awake when I heard the front door open and close a few seconds later.

"Hey lovebirds!"

_'__Shit! It's Joe!'_ I scrambled up, grabbing my towel to wrap around my waist as I met him just exiting the foyer. "Hey, bro!" I totally failed to act casual and I knew it the instant he pursed his lips while he took in my…condition.

"How did it go last night?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Great! She loved it!" I crossed my arms over my bare chest, rolling up on the balls of my feet while he continued to stare at me with that straight face.

"I should say so," he said as he stepped forward and touched one of the many bitemarks Lex left on my shoulders, chest and neck. I think I have one on my ass somewhere but I haven't had time to check in the mirror. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen," I bit my bottom lip, wincing when he moved with purpose in that direction. "Shit!" Taking a deep breath, I followed along behind him. I stopped out of striking distance when he came across our lady, sprawled out naked and spent on the kitchen counter. I am not fucking stupid. He's a big motherfucker with a protective streak the size of a state! And he hits really, really hard! "We, uh, got hungry," I stammered when he fixed those steel blue eyes on me. Fucking contacts really make him more imposing.

"I can see that too," he nodded, turning back to Lex and tracing a finger over a dark hickey I left on her breast. His touch slowly stirred her awake and we both groaned when she stretched her lithe body out on the counter. "Hey, gorgeous," he whispered with a smile when her eyes opened.

"Joe." A slow, sultry grin spread across her face as she reached out for him, moving into his wide chest and nuzzling her face into his neck. She spied me over his shoulder and I saw that grin turn positively wicked. Down, dick, down! Oh don't make me smack you. How pussy-whipped are you to stand at attention just because she grins at us? "Joe," she sighed dramatically, changing her expression instantly to mirror exhaustion before he pulled back to look at her. "Jon didn't show me the whole house." She pouted! That little minx! She pulled the booboo lip out! Traitor!

"He didn't?" Joe asked and she shook her head no. "Then what have you two been up to since you got here?"

"He said he needed to be in me right after we got here and that's where he's been the whole time," she fluttered her eyelashes at him and I just had to swallow my laugh at this adorable act she was putting on.

"So what parts of the house did he show you, precious?"

"Pool, patio, master shower, our bed and right here," she patted the counter, darting her eyes to mine when he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Oh over there and possibly the island too," she said in a pitiful tone but grinned at me while his head was turned.

"Dude! Really?" he started laughing when I turned crimson red.

I shrugged helplessly and pointed at her. "Look at her! What did you expect? At least I fed her to keep up her strength for you! Do I get points for that?" He just shook his head at me and when he turned back to her, she was sitting up with a leg on either side of him. "I give you a record amount of orgasms this morning and you turned traitor on me. You are evil," I told her, breaking out into laughter when she winked at me.

"That's why we love each other," she stuck her tongue out at me, returning her attention to Joe when his hands cupped her ass.

"I can show you the other rooms of the house, baby," he growled low in his throat, licking his lips when he focused on her breasts.

"Not so fast, my love," she said in a stern tone, lifting his chin to stare into his hungry eyes. "I've been running too many hours in control or on a level field with Jon, and I'm not ready to give that up yet," she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a hard kiss. "Now be a good boy and strip for me," she cocked her head with the sauciest grin I've ever seen on her face.

"Do you see what happens when you let her run wild?" he mumbled to me as he kicked off his flaps and pulled his shirt over his head. "This is what I get for letting you two run loose for too long," he narrowed his eyes on me, trying not to smile.

"Shut the fuck up, man. You're going to love every damn minute of it and you know it." He went to bend over to pull down his shorts and I busted out laughing. "You're so turned on, your dick is about to punch a hole through your gut!"

"Jon, be nice," she winked at me when the big man stood to his full height and openly stared at her before focusing on her eyes. "Damn, you are so fucking sexy," she said in a daze as her eyes roamed the expanse of his body. "Take me to the balcony," she held out her arms and he was quick to sweep her up, cradle her against his chest and sprint upstairs.

**Joe's POV:**

Jesus Christ! This woman is going to kill me! Fuck, she feels so damn good! We've covered almost every room in the house and we're still going strong. She's got me in one of the theater chairs, my hands holding the headrest while she rides me. Her hands are clutching my hair while her teeth and tongue mark every inch of my neck and chest.

I am Joe's total lack of fucks about Domming my girl.

Yes, a Fight Club reference with a personal twist while I'm in the throes of passion. Some part of my brain appears to be functioning. All I've been able to say for hours is "fuck, that feels good", "oh baby, I love you" and "fuck, I love your pussy" with a ton of groans, grunts and growls mixed in.

This time she told me not to cum yet, just riding my cock to reach her climax and when she did, I had to grit my teeth to hold off. I sat there; chest heaving and eyes closed while trying to calm the fuck down when she slipped off my length.

"Joe?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes, baby?" I growled out when I felt her hand wrap around the base of my dick, eyes snapping open with instant clarity when I felt her re-position my head at her ass.

"Help me," she said softly, staring into my soul and calling my animal out. One of my hands darted out to guide my dick over her puckered entrance, coating it with her sweat cream. My other hand went to her hip while both of hers went to my shoulders, the two of us working together to ease my way into her tight ass.

"Easy, precious," I growled out when she whimpered at the intrusion. We haven't taken her often in this way after Colby popped her cherry, so I appreciate the fact that this is still uncomfortable as hell for her, especially with me. She wasn't kidding, I am bigger than either of the other two and I'm not saying that to gloat. As a matter of fact, I have actually refrained from taking her ass yet. I know, I can't believe it either. "Jesus, fuck," I hissed when I finally got the head in, moving my hands to her waist to slowly push her down. "Exhale, baby," I said quickly, just wanting to be buried in her as soon as possible. Chasing that air, I finally filled that ass with my cock and I just had to sit here to get a handle on my animal. "Don't want to hurt you, I'll wait till you're ready," I hissed, telling my inner beast to keep us still while she shook against my chest.

"Joe," she moaned in my neck, placing a kiss on my slick skin. "Take me, baby," she breathed out, sending a chill throughout my body. I pushed her back just enough to look into her eyes and saw complete and utter surrender staring back at me.

"Mine…" Yep, there he is. He's back and in total control. Hello, Neanderthal Way and Lecherous Beast Blvd! My hands went to her ribcage; thumbs nestled just under her breasts and fingers splayed over her sides and back, and moved her up and down my shaft. "Fuck, that feels so good!" I cried out, as I increased the pace. I told you I had limited vocabulary right now!

"I love you," she gasped, looking into my feral eyes while she drove down into each of my thrusts.

"Love you…love you so much," I ground out, shaking with need to let go inside of her. "Can I cum now…please?" It came out as a needy hiss.

"Yes, baby," she breathed out into my shoulder when she pitched forward into my chest.

Four more hard, fast thrusts into her ass had me roaring as I finally came, jerking her down harder for each shot. "Mine," I kissed the side of her head, wrapping my arms protectively around her petite frame when I heard the door open.

"Did you break her, man?" Jon chuckled as he moved closer, his eyes widening when he saw her stretched open around my cock. "Damn Joe, get out of her already before you do break her with that thing."

"Help me, I can't fucking move," I panted out breathlessly.

"I told you you'd love it," he laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifted her unresponsive body off of me. "She's out like a light," he smiled, rearranging her in his arms to carry her upstairs. "When you're capable of moving, we'll be in the tub," he wagged his eyebrows at me and absconded away with our lady.

Damn that asshole! I could have been content just sitting here, still inside of her until we felt like moving. Now I know he has her in the tub and I've got to be there, got to be with her. The thought alone gave me the energy to drag my ass out of the chair and out into the living room, stopping to pick up her ringing phone.

Phil

The last person I want on my mind when we're making love to our baby. Then again, I think Colby has claimed that spot and I am shocked that I feel that way. "What's up, man?" I asked, noticing his slight delay before he spoke.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to answer," he said in a light-hearted tone.

"She's in the tub. It was me or voice mail."

"How's the new place?"

"How did you know?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Like I told her, I work in mysterious ways," he laughed.

"Phil, you have to stop stalking me, man. We just won't work out and I am very taken," I grinned, hearing him sigh loudly.

"But Joe, that hair of yours just reminds me of this girl I know. It makes me all warm and tingly inside just thinking about it. Are you sure?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm very sure I am very taken," I tried so hard to hold in my laugh.

"It's that blond with blue eyes, isn't it? I knew Good would be nothing but a pain in my ass when he got called up," he finally let loose with a belly laugh.

"Whatever, you creepy fucker. What do you want?" I chuckled along with him. The prick is starting to grow on me. It is very disturbing.

"I just wanted to let her know that Paul wants us in a meeting before the next show. Let her know, two hours early and have fun, asshole," he broke out laughing before he ended the call.

If he only knew! I tossed the phone down and made my way upstairs to the bathroom, finding Jon with Lex between his legs, still out like a light and soaking in the Jacuzzi tub. "I think I did break her," I shook my head, stepping in between her legs and turning around to rest my back to her chest.

"Oh, you big bastard!" Jon said in a rush of breath. "If you didn't break her before, you sure as fuck are breaking both of us now with your heavy ass," he huffed, smacking the back of my head.

"Shut up, asshole," I laughed, pinching his thigh.

"You're invading my personal space touching me like that, Joe. It's bad enough I have to see your junk and ass while sharing a bed with you and our lady, I don't need to feel violated with your touching me," he snickered.

"At least my ass has color and my junk is bigger. You're just jealous."

"I would never want to inflict that kind of abuse on our beautiful girl. That damn thing looks painful. No wonder she's unconscious, my poor baby," he said in a sympathetic tone before kissing her head. "I'm going to follow her all day to watch her waddle!"

We both burst out laughing; only bringing down the volume when she moaned softly in her sleep.


End file.
